


Burning For Your Touch

by Apolyusis, TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Soulmates, Исак - отстраненный и озлобленный пока Эвен не заставляет его раскрыться, Исак любит философию, Кожа Исака обжигает каждого кто к нему прикасается, Но Эвену плевать - ему нужно дотронуться до Исака, Они оба плавают в пустом бассейне, По одному прикосновению за раз, Философия, Эвен любит плавать, Эвена завораживает огонь, ангст, драма, дружба, первый раз, повседневность, психология, соулмейты, школа
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolyusis/pseuds/Apolyusis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: — А что насчёт тебя? Какое твоё самое сокровенное, самое несбыточное желание?Эвен ждёт, что Исак, как обычно, начнёт разглагольствовать о метафизике бытия и эмоций, и о том, насколько во Вселенной всё незначительно. Но этого не происходит. Вместо этого Исак приподнимается и тихо шепчет:— Почувствовать твоё прикосновение..Кожа Исака обжигает любого, кто дотронется до него, и поэтому его нельзя касаться. Закрытый, озлобленный и очень хитрый, Исак переводится в Бакку и отпугивает от себя всех своим странным заболеванием. Всех, кроме Эвена, который — зная, что может обжечься — прикасается к Исаку так, словно они оба умрут без этого.Или: что-то вроде Соулмейт-AU с изголодавшимся по ласкам и прикосновениям умником-Исаком — который знает всё и обо всём, кроме вещей, которые действительно имеют значение — и пловцом-Эвеном, который параллельно пытается примириться со своей болезнью, своей сексуальностью и необъяснимой связью с новым необычным учеником Бакки.





	1. Философия Страха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning For Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958667) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> **Предупреждения:** аблеизм (притеснение лиц с физическими недостатками), проблемы восприятия своего тела, отсылки к нанесению себе увечий и пиромании (патологическому влечению к поджогам).
> 
>  **Перевод доступен на Фикбуке:** <https://ficbook.net/readfic/6994238/>

Когда Эвен просыпается, за окном раздаётся приятное пение птиц. Он ещё не открыл глаза, но знает, что когда он всё-таки решится сделать это, его будет ждать свет. Свет, спрятанный лишь за его веками, которые уже не кажутся такими тяжёлыми, как в последние несколько месяцев. Сегодня хороший день. Очень хороший день. Он чувствует это всем своим существом там, где ноют кости, зудят шрамы, бьётся пульс. Теперь не так больно дышать. Теперь не так больно быть.  
  
Покой. _Ещё одну минуту_ , думает он про себя, оттягивая сегодняшний день и его бесчисленные возможности, сильнее закутываясь в одеяло и выдыхая через нос. _Ещё всего лишь минуту._  
  
Когда он всматривается в своё отражение в зеркале в ванной, которая раньше была родительской, он замечает, что его глаза всё еще голубые. А волосы — всё еще светлые. Конечности всё такие же длинные. Кожа — бледная. Он не изменился внешне. Но он чувствует себя иначе.  
  
Он проводит руками по голым бокам и методично поглаживает грудь, словно подсчитывая рёбра, прижимая пальцы к костям, а затем позволяя им задержаться на более мягких участках кожи. Он останавливается, когда большой палец касается левого запястья, его слабого места, в котором он наиболее уязвим, наблюдает за тем, как палец проводит там, где неоспоримо чувствуется пульс, глубоко вдыхает через нос, и повторяет всё снова. Теперь это стало ритуалом: чувствовать свою кожу подушечками пальцев. Это немного заземляет, напоминает о том, что это принадлежит ему, что это его тело, и он должен относиться к нему с заботой. Он знает, как этого хотела бы его мама.  
  
_Ты не разрушаешь вещи, которые видишь. Ты не разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься. Ты должен больше смотреть на своё тело, чтобы полюбить его, Эвен._  
  
Он вполне доволен результатами ухода за собой, своими уроками плавания. Его плечи теперь выступают вперёд и кажутся крупнее и рельефнее. Руки тоже выглядят многообещающе. Он почти набрал весь тот вес, который потерял за месяцы полной беспомощности, и сейчас он не мог бы гордиться собой ещё больше. Он улыбается своему отражению в зеркале и произносит те самые слова.  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься, Эвен.  
  
Он смеётся про себя, опираясь обеими руками на раковину, и позволяет себе слегка опустить голову, пока сладкое чувство радости наполняет его грудь. Эти слова всегда кажутся глупыми, когда он говорит их вслух. Но немного глупости ещё никому не повредило. Поэтому он позволяет гордости побродить по своей грудной клетке ещё несколько минут, прежде чем надеть свою рубашку с длинным рукавом.  
  
Его мать встречает его поцелуем в щёку, чашкой чая и тарелкой омлета с толикой сметаны сверху — всё как он любит. Неплохо было бы сейчас ещё и выпить кофе, но Эвен не хочет давать ей никаких причин для беспокойства. Он не пил кофе или какие-либо другие кофеиносодержащие напитки уже несколько месяцев. Пожалуй, он и дальше останется верным своему чаю без кофеина.  
  
Он наблюдает за своей милой матерью и её светлой копной волос, беспокойно бегающей по кухне в голубом платье и бежевых мокасинах, которые он подарил ей на Рождество. Он знает, что она не пойдёт на работу сегодня, но она не знает, что он знает, поэтому и оделась для вида. Эту информацию Эвен получил благодаря её коллеге, старому доброму Ларсу, которому хватило ума позвонить к ним домой прошлой ночью, чтобы узнать, не хочет ли она, чтобы он отметил её на собрании, дабы не пришлось его отменять. Старый добрый Ларс не мог знать о том, что она не сказала Эвену, что собирается взять отгул. И хотя Эвен не считал себя великим умником, было не сложно вычислить, что она остаётся дома на случай, если вдруг что-нибудь приключится, и ей придётся забирать его из школы.  
  
— Как яйца, съедобно? — спрашивает она, возвращая в его реальность.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду восхитительно?! — театрально восклицает он, широко ей улыбаясь.  
  
Она подходит к нему и снова целует в щёку, и Эвен позволяет ей, упиваясь нежностью всего этого. Он даже не представляет, что делал бы без её ласковых прикосновений, без её безусловной любви. Он просто представить себе не может.  
  
Она расхаживает взад-вперёд по комнате, которая раньше принадлежала Эвену, и его сердце сжимается внутри. Она пожертвовала своей комнатой, чтобы у него было больше дневного света. По крайней мере, это было официальной версией, ведь терапевт порекомендовал больше естественного освещения. Но Эвен-то знает, что его мать просто не хотела, чтобы его старая комната напоминала ему о том, что случилось. В груди снова просыпается это щемящее чувство. Она знает почти все его секреты, кроме того единственного, за который ему стыдно больше всего: каждую ночь он мечтает родиться заново.  
  
Хотя, если бы ему дали такую возможность, он скорее всего отказался бы, боясь до потери пульса, что его мамой могла бы оказаться другая женщина. Она нежно улыбается ему, пока он переваривает эту мысль у себя в голове, но Эвен чувствует лишь тупой укол в сердце. Она беспокоится за него и изо всех сил старается не показывать этого.  
  
И именно в такие моменты Эвен больше всего чувствует себя виноватым и недостойным, когда он ощущает всю ту боль, которую причиняет другим, но при этом не может позволить себе роскошь попросить за это прощения. _Я должен вынести это._  
  
Их глаза встречаются, и он отпускает шутку, которую отрепетировал в ванной перед тем, как присоединиться к ней на кухне.  
  
— Какое слово дня? — спрашивает она, и сейчас, когда она стоит на их кухне, залитая солнечным светом, морщинки вокруг уголков её глаз проявляются более отчетливо.  
  
— Сближение*, — произносит Эвен гордо, вспоминая слово, которое чуть раньше выдало ему приложение на телефоне. — У него французское происхождение, и оно означает установление или возобновление гармоничных дружественных взаимоотношений.  
  
Она снова улыбается и делает глоток своего двойного чая без кофеина, который — Эвен знает — она ненавидит.  
  
— Возобновление дружеских отношений — протягивает она. — Звучит, как хорошее предзнаменование. Уверена, сегодня будет отличный день.  
  
— Конечно будет, — ухмыляется Эвен и позволяет матери взъерошить себе волосы. Сегодняшний день просто обязан быть отличным.  
  
— Не забудь использовать его в предложении до конца дня. И даже не пытайся сочинить что-нибудь, ты знаешь, я всегда могу почувствовать разницу.  
  
Эвен кивает, и они завтракают под звуки радио.  
  
.  
  
Эвен нервничает, когда подходит к школе. Прошлой ночью Мутта** любезно предложил ему встретиться за несколько кварталов от неё и зайти вместе с ним, но Эвен отказался. Он хотел сам сделать это для себя. Так что он продолжает идти вперёд. У него немного трясутся ноги, но он прилагает все усилия для того, чтобы ритм его шагов совпал с песней Бруно Марса, играющей в наушниках.  
  
Он крепче сжимает ремни своего рюкзака, когда приближается к воротам школы. И вдруг чувствует, как вдохи становятся судорожнее и короче, а по всему телу распространяется жар. Этот жар почти парализует. Эвен тут же останавливается. _Дыши. Всё будет хорошо_ ***.  
  
Чья-то рука неожиданно обвивает его плечо, что заставляет подпрыгнуть на месте, одновременно странным образом успокаивая, ведь этим резким вмешательством хотя бы можно оправдать его участившийся пульс.  
  
— Чёрт возьми! — вздрагивает он, как только узнает смех и его добродушного владельца. — Мутта! У меня из-за тебя чуть сердечный приступ не случился!  
  
— Эвен! С возвращением, дружище!  
  
Мутта, сильный и надёжный Мутта, в своей коричневой толстовке, чёрных джинсах, с вьющимися тёмными кудрями. Мутта, который, если бы людей можно было классифицировать по четырём главным элементам, был бы Землёй. Сильный, уравновешенный, заросший, смуглый. Мутта был домом для каждого из них.  
  
Мутта обнимает его, и Эвен делает глубокий вдох, а запах чужого тела наполняет ноздри, и это кажется таким странным, даже ошеломительным. Он месяцами не обнимался ни с кем, кроме собственной матери, и такая обыденная форма контакта сейчас способна довести его почти до слёз.  
  
— Посмотрите-ка на эти бицепсы! — забавляется Мутта, отстранившись и обхватив обеими руками его предплечья. — Кто-то, похоже, тренировался?  
  
— Плавал, — пожимает плечами Эвен, пока нелепое, но правильное чувство, напоминающее нежность, наполняет его сердце: огромный городской бассейн по соседству стал для него вторым домом.  
  
— Ты просто отлично выглядишь, — говорит Мутта, внимательно оглядывая его с ног до головы. — Кстати, я заценил твою новую причёску.  
  
— Подумал, что могу забить на средства для ухода за волосами. Дать вам, парни, хотя бы какое-то преимущество перед девушками, — поддразнивает Эвен.  
  
— Ага, ещё чего.  
  
— Чёрт побери. Как же всё-таки хорошо вернуться, — произносит Эвен и улыбается так широко, что почти сводит скулы, потому что до этого момента он всё ещё не был так уверен. Но теперь он действительно верит в то, что говорит.  
  
— А я очень рад, что ты снова с нами, — отвечает друг с такой искренностью, что Эвен обнимает его снова.  
  
Он не признался бы в этом ни одному живому существу, но именно в этот момент, где-то в глубине своей гнилой души, он надеется, что все будут также добры к нему сегодня, как сейчас Мутта. Ну, возможно не прям все, уж Арвид-то вряд ли даст ему поблажку.  
  
— Что я пропустил?  
  
— Элиас всё еще пытается позвать ту девчёнку со второго курса на свидание, — начинает ржать парень, и Эвен присоединяется к нему.  
  
— Сколько меня не было, типа несколько месяцев или что? И он всё ещё пытается?  
  
_Три месяца, две недели, и три дня._ Эвен отлично знает, сколько времени его не было. Но эту часть он тоже отрепетировал. Преуменьшить или вообще не придавать значение тому, что случилось. Он знает, что парни рано или поздно поднимут эту тему, но пока ему хотелось бы притвориться, что всё это время он просто путешествовал.  
  
— И слава, блять, богу, что ты вернулся. Надеюсь, что хоть ты сможешь привести его в чувство, — говорит Мутта, и кладёт руку ему на плечи. — Пойдём. Мы же не хотим опоздать.  
  
.  
  
Эвен ночами думал о том, как сложится сегодняшний день, проигрывая все возможные варианты у себя в голове. И он спланировал даже малейшие детали того, что может произойти. Он отрепетировал каждую шутку, которой будет забавлять остальных; каждую историю, которую расскажет; каждую улыбку, которую подарит; и каждое прикосновение, инициатором которого будет именно он, а не наоборот. Эвен знал, что пока он придерживается плана, который так скрупулёзно расписал на весь день, всё пройдёт хорошо.  
  
Сам по себе план был не особо сложным. Ему просто надо было смеяться, улыбаться, держаться Мутты, Элиаса и Адама, высоко держать голову и постараться смотреть прямо в глаза как можно большему количеству людей, которые попадутся ему за первые несколько дней в школе. В конце концов, в Бакке все и так уже знали о его возвращении, так что он был готов к их реакции и отказывался давать им ещё больше поводов для сплетен, особенно в свой первый день после долгого отсутствия.  
  
Единственное слабое место в его безукоризненном плане, однако, материализовалось перед ним ровно в тот момент, когда они с Муттой ступили на школьный двор. _Микаэль._  
  
_Если Мутта был Землёй, тогда Микаэль — Воздухом, потому что он был везде, обволакивал Эвена со всех сторон, невидимый для обычного глаза, но жизненно необходимый и совершенно незаменимый, когда наполняет твои лёгкие. И если Эвен вдыхал слишком сильно, он давился и задыхался. Если он вдыхал недостаточно, он начинал терять сознание. Да, Микаэль был Воздухом. И Эвену предстояло заново научиться дышать._  
  
Микаэль — единственная переменная в его плане, и он же — причина, по которой Эвен сочинял в своей голове столько разных вариантов сегодняшнего дня. _Что делать, если воздух, которым ты дышишь, отравляет лёгкие?_  
  
— Микаэль, — улыбается Эвен, и от волнения у него перехватывает дыхание. Он не видел его с того самого инцидента, после которого Микаэль его оттолкнул. — Как ты, дружище? — он осторожно приобнимает его с одной стороны, до того, как успевает подумать о том, что будет дальше. В его плане есть только одна версия происходящего, при которой он обнимает Микаэля ещё до того, как тот успеет вставить хоть слово. Но Эвен решает, что сейчас всё должно сработать. И его сердце судорожно колотится, отдаваясь болью в груди, пока Микаэль наконец-таки тоже не опускает руку ему на спину, и на доли секунды всё кажется таким правильным в этом мире.  
  
Они обнимаются, и такого не было ни в одном из возможных исходов его плана. Микаэль обнимает его так, будто прощает его, принимает его, обещает присматривать за ним и не рассказывать никому о том, что произошло между ними. И сейчас они оба настолько переполнены эмоциями, что не могут сразу отпустить друг друга.  
  
— Как ты? — шепчет Микаэль в его шею, и его слова едва различимы.  
  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо, — говорит Эвен, и он действительно искренне благодарен сейчас. — Большое спасибо тебе.  
  
В итоге их всё-таки разъединяют, потому что Элиас и Адам присоединяются к их небольшому кругу. И впервые за последнее время, Эвен по-настоящему верит, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
.  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, у тебя на голове? — шутит Адам сразу после их первого урока.  
  
— Он сказал, это всё для того, чтобы дать нам преимущество перед девчонками, — отвечает Мутта, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Так и есть, — кивает Эвен, запуская руку в свои непослушные волосы и лениво проводя по ним пальцами. Сейчас они несколько длиннее, чем когда-либо раньше, и он до конца не понял свои ощущения по этому поводу, но пока что ему всё нравится.  
  
 — Без обид, но мне кажется, что девчонки западают на его голубые глаза, — начинает рассуждать Элиас.  
  
— Бро, ещё слишком рано, чтобы обвинять норвежских девушек в расизме, — недовольно бормочет Адам. — Подожди хотя бы до обеда.  
  
— Никогда не рано называть кого-то расистом, — смеётся Мутта. — Но твои расчёты, должно быть, ошибочны, так как у меня не голубые глаза, но при этом девчонки меня обожают.  
  
— Что-то мне не нравится эта дерзкая версия Мутты, — качает головой Адам, пока пальцы его руки теребят кудри на голове Микаэля. — Типа, от слова совсем. Ты нравился мне больше, когда был стеснительным мальчиком и в любое обсуждение вставлял от силы два слова.  
  
— Ну уж извини, что закончил среднюю школу, — говорит Мутта, после чего они оба разражаются диким хохотом и переключается на тему Элиаса и его второкурсницы.  
  
Эвен смеётся до коликов в животе и почти не замечает людей, которые таращатся на него в коридорах. Ему всё равно. Пока он отвечает на каждую фейковую улыбку, он будет в порядке. Пока он вливается в основную массу, не слишком погружаясь в себя или, наоборот, не привлекая к себе слишком много внимания, он будет в порядке.  
  
Раньше он ценил свою индивидуальность. Теперь не ценит. Если для того, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, нужно быть очередным бараном в стаде, он им будет. Не для себя, так для своей мамы и своих друзей, которые сейчас шутят и похлопывают его по спине так, будто это не он только что выбрался из полнейшего безумия, из настоящего ада, который сам же и создал. Эвен всё ещё чувствует, как языки пламени щекочут кожу.  
  
— Эвен, приём? Может спустишься с небес на землю? — произносит вдруг из ниоткуда голос Мутты, и, похоже, парень повторяет эту фразу уже какое-то время. _На землю. Забавно._ Потому что Мутта — Земля и поддержка для Эвена, но он никогда ему об этом не говорил.  
  
— Прости, отключился.  
  
Все начинают хихикать, а Эвен всё никак не может перестать смотреть на Микаэля, который буквально приклеился к Адаму, время от времени поглядывая на Эвена. Очевидно, что Микаэль ни с кем не обсуждал, что случилось и почему всё покатилось к чертям, и он благодарен ему за это. А еще Эвен благодарен ему за ту заботу, которая читается в его глазах, и за то, как он негласно беспокоится за Эвена, давая ему возможность сфокусировать внимание на своём тёплом взгляде, сосредоточиться на нём, если вдруг станет совсем тяжело или нужно будет поговорить с кем-то, не произнося ни слова.  
  
Из всех своих друзей Эвен влюбился именно в Микаэля по очень многим причинам. И этот момент — очередное тому напоминание.  
  
— Но да, я думаю, что всё это — полная хрень, — говорит Адам, продолжая общий разговор.  
  
— Это не хрень. Кто бы стал врать о таком? — закатывает глаза Мутта.  
  
— Не знаю! Кто-нибудь, кому не нравится, когда его трогают? Кто-нибудь больной на всю голову?  
  
Эвен вздрагивает, и Элиас даёт Адаму подзатыльник.  
  
— Чёрт, я не это имел в виду, — бормочет Адам. — Прости, бро.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — улыбается Эвен, но что-то вдруг резко отдаётся болью в груди. Снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
Парни продолжают и дальше обсуждать какого-то нового ученика с редким заболеванием кожи, он же просто кивает. В голове снова и снова прокручивается фраза _«больной на всю голову», «больной на всю голову», «больной на всю голову»._ Интересно, а другая группа друзей сейчас тоже ведёт аналогичную беседу про парня, которому нравится играть с огнём и который _«больной на всю голову»?_  
  
.  
  
Эвен посещает школьного психолога после обеда и они обсуждают, как проходит его первый день. Он улыбается, использует всё своё обаяние, и говорит особенно сильным и уверенным голосом. Он сидит в расслабленной позе и сохраняет зрительный контакт. И когда становится немного тяжело, он впивается ногтями в свои бёдра. Эту часть он тоже отрепетировал. Он уже успел набраться опыта, консультируясь со своим нынешнем терапевтом, хотя она и впрямь видит его насквозь.  
  
— Ты пока не слишком перегружен из-за своего расписания? — спрашивает девушка с короткой стрижкой.  
  
— Нисколько, — улыбается Эвен. — Я успел наверстать всё дома благодаря конспектам своих друзей и маминой помощи. Так что со мной всё будет отлично.  
  
Когда он уже собирается уходить, она говорит ему, что она и вся школа очень гордятся им и его решением вернуться и окончить третий курс обучения в Бакке. И он благодарит её перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
—  _Ты отлично справляешься, Эвен,_  — говорит он сам себе.  
  
С ухмылкой глядя себе под ноги, Эвен сначала не замечает человека, с которым вот-вот столкнётся. Подняв голову, он замечает парня, который довольно-таки агрессивно направляется прямо в его сторону, и судя по всему, куда-то сильно опаздывает. Эвен решает, что ничего уже не сможет с этим поделать, поэтому, за доли секунды до их неминуемого столкновения, он пытается придумать, как сделать его наиболее безболезненным. Он мог бы приобнять его за спину, а сам наклониться в сторону. Он видел этот приём в фильмах бесчисленное количество раз. Это могло бы сработать. Или они могли бы оба упасть на пол, а Эвен, очевидно, навис бы над ним. Или они могли бы оба столкнуться лбами. Или он мог бы остаться на месте, расставив ноги и крепко стоя на деревянном полу, и просто позволить парнишке врезаться в него. _Пожалуй, на этом и остановимся._  
  
Однако, одним стремительным движением парень — который оказывается значительно проворней, чем можно было бы подумать — сворачивает с его пути, полностью уворачиваясь от соприкосновения с его телом, и оставляет Эвена застывшим на месте, с распахнутыми от удивления глазами. На секунду он даже чувствует себя глупо. Он наверняка выглядит очень странно, стоя вот так.  
  
Но мальчишке, похоже, всё равно, потому что он даже не оборачивается на Эвена перед тем, как залететь в кабинет психолога. Эвена, который на мгновение задумывается о том, что, наверное, видит жизнь в замедленной съёмке, потому что такие маленькие вещи значат для него гораздо больше, чем для большинства людей.  
  
Его сердце начинает судорожно колотиться, так сильно, что приходится прислониться к стене. А кожу обдаёт жаром, будто он только что потрогал батарею или слишком близко подошёл к костру. Пульс начинает биться быстрее, а кровь шумит в ушах. Он чувствует странный прилив энергии, как те герои мультфильмов, когда их ударяет током. А ещё у него горят щёки, и он чувствует лёгкое опьянение.  
  
_Это что, какая-то особая форма эйфорической панической атаки?_  
  
В конце концов Эвен успокаивается и решает, что, скорее всего, он просто слишком долго находился в изоляции и не получал достаточно физического контакта, и теперь от любого даже полукасания у него начинает кружиться голова. Ему просто нужны объятия и обнимашки, и в большом количестве.  
  
.  
  
Эвен видит его чуть позже в тот же день — пока Адам радостно обнимает его за плечи после того, как он поделился с парнями своей теорией о сенсорном голодании — и от этой картины у него сжимается сердце. Парень выглядит очень юным, должно быть, первокурсник. На нём почти столько же слоёв одежды, сколько на Эвене (чёрная водолазка и огромная зимняя парка с капюшоном самые примечательные), а голову он наклоняет так низко, что почти не видно лица. Поверх светлых кудрей надет снепбек с натянутым на глаза козырьком. _Наверное помогает избегать зрительного контакта._ Капюшон от куртки накинут поверх головного убора, а оставшаяся часть лица, которую ещё хоть как-то можно разглядеть, укрыта огромным зелёным шарфом.  
  
Эвен вдруг осознаёт, что единственная часть кожи, которую парень оставляет открытой, это его нос, потому что даже на руках у мальчика — плотные перчатки. _У него милый носик,_ , думает про себя Эвен, перед тем как прогнать эту мысль из головы.  
  
— На кого это ты так уставился? — Элиас вопросительно вскидывает одну бровь.  
  
— Столкнулся с этим парнем чуть раньше, — пожимает плечами Эвен, стараясь погасить огонь, снова разразившейся в его груди. _Что за…_ Парни обмениваются подозрительными взглядами, и он почти сразу же присоединяется к ним. — Что?  
  
— Ты не сталкивался с этим парнем, — говорит Элиас.  
  
— Эм, вообще-то сталкивался, — хмурится Эвен, — прямо напротив кабинета психолога.  
  
— Подождите. Подождите! — вдруг вскрикивает Адам, как будто он резко осознал что-то очень важное. — Ни хрена себе. Получается, новенький всем наврал?!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Подожди. Спокойно, — Мутта протягивает руку, чтобы закрыть Адаму рот, а сам разворачивается к Эвену. — Ты _дотронулся_ до него?  
  
— Какого чёрта? — снова морщится Эвен.  
  
— Не в этом смысле, — смеётся Мутта. — Я имел в виду, реально ли вы столкнулись друг с другом? Было ли там физическое воздействие? И были ли на нём все эти слои из одежды?  
  
— А, ну да. То есть, мы не совсем столкнулись, потому что он успел увернуться. А к чему ты клонишь вообще?  
  
— Этот парень. Он утверждает, что у него какое-то особое заболевание кожи, — объясняет Адам.  
  
— Заболевание кожи? Вы, парни, обсуждали это чуть раньше, да? — вспоминает Эвен.  
  
— Ага. А ты как обычно не слушал. Ну конечно же.  
  
— Что ещё за заболевание?  
  
— Он заявляет, будто его кожа обжигает других людей, — говорит Элиас.  
  
— И это полная чушь, — возмущается Адам. — Я уверен, что чувак — социофоб или просто боится чужих прикосновений. Вот и сочинил всю эту историю, чтобы к нему никто не подходил.  
  
— Да замолчи ты, — снова вздыхает Мутта.  
  
— Да что? Что это, чёрт возьми, вообще такое? Я искал в Интернете. Такой болезни не существует. Типа, аллергия на воду? На солнечный свет? Они существуют. Но аллергия на прикосновения? Ни фига. Это даже не аллергия. Потому что аллергия вредит телу своего носителя. А это вроде как воздействие на окружающих. Это как если бы он заявил, что у него есть суперспособности. Как в Людях Икс. Но мы бы знали, если бы он был одним из Людей Икс. Его бы заперли в специальном учреждении и проводили бы на нём опыты и всё такое.  
  
— Может правительство Норвегии защищает его, потому что он ещё несовершеннолетний? — размышляет Элиас.  
  
— Что ещё за чепуху вы несёте? — вздыхает Адам. — Нет никакой разницы между совершеннолетними и несовершеннолетними, когда речь идёт о боевом оружии. Если бы у парня в коже была хрень, которая сжигает других людей, бьюсь об заклад, его давно бы уже упекли в какую-нибудь лабораторию, где изучали бы его ДНК.  
  
— Тебе надо перестать смотреть так много фильмов про супергероев, бро, — качает головой Мутта.  
  
— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— А, что?  
  
— Имя мальчишки. Какое оно? Или что же, все просто называют его «парнем со странным заболеванием кожи»? — возмущается Эвен, и в этих словах кроется жестокая правда. _Также, как все называют меня парнем, который свихнулся._  
  
— Эм, я не знаю... — теряется Адам, и это звучит как извинение.  
  
— Исак, — произносит Мутта. — Его зовут Исак, и он, судя по всему, гений или просто одарённый малый.  
  
— Гений?  
  
— Да, он на третьем курсе, как и мы, хотя ему всего семнадцать. Он перескочил два класса.  
  
.  
  
Позже, Эвен узнаёт, что парень не делал никаких заявлений, что большинство из них были сделаны за него или перекочевали вместе с ним из его предыдущей школы, Ниссен. Он понимает, что единственная причина, по которой люди не просверлили его спину глазами в его первый день по возвращении в школу, заключалась в том, что они были слишком заняты, буравя взглядом нового паренька с заболеванием кожи на его шестой день учёбы.  
  
.  
  
— Как поживает мой любимый сыночек после первого дня своего возвращения? — мама встречает его сытным ужином в виде стейка, овощей и прочих закусок, которые они потом смогут доедать ещё неделю.  
  
— Всё прошло просто отлично, — отвечает Эвен, улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты использовал своё слово дня?  
  
— Как раз сейчас собираюсь сделать это.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Эвен и его друзья снова начали сближаться, — ухмыляется он.  
  
— Разве это слово не употребляется в основном в политической сфере?  
  
— Но ты не говорила, что слова должны использоваться в их общепринятом значении! — возмущается Эвен.  
  
Они вместе едят запечённые овощи, Эвен моет посуду, а потом они включают Netflix, удобно расположившись на диване. Когда она засыпает, Эвен относит свою крошечную мать в спальню, накрывает одеялом, а потом извиняется за то, что разрушил её жизнь и стал причиной того, что отец их бросил. Он всегда делает это, когда она наконец засыпает.  
  
.  
  
В этот раз перед школой Эвен идёт в бассейн. Он натягивает силиконовую шапочку для плавания, плавки и запрыгает в воду вниз головой. Он делает пять кругов брассом, три фристайлом и ещё два баттерфляем. Последнее — самое сложное, так как ему приходится прорабатывать верхнюю часть тела, но именно эти упражнения и оказываются в итоге наиболее эффективными. К окончанию тренировки, он чувствует себя истощённым, но абсолютно счастливым. Он даёт себе возможность отдохнуть на спине, покачиваясь на поверхности воды, и наслаждается тем, что пока ещё не пришли другие люди и не заполнили бассейн своими конечностями, распластанными в форме морских звёзд.  
  
Несколько минут он просто лежит на воде с закрытыми глазами, и дышит через нос, стараясь игнорировать запах хлорки и химикатов. Он ныряет, доставая до самого дна, а потом снова возвращается на поверхность. Он плещется в бассейне как ребёнок, давая воде возможность излечить его, так, как способна только она. Вода обволакивает его со всех сторон.  
  
Когда он в воде, он больше не окружён воздухом. Он свободен от воздуха, свободен от _него_ , свободен от всего на свете. Только в воде он чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным. _Или в огне_ , мелькает в голове мысль, но он старается как можно быстрее избавиться от неё.  
  
Единственная причина по которой он изначально начал плавать заключалась в том, что его терапевт порекомендовал ему хотя бы попробовать установить — не говоря уже о том, чтобы наладить — контакт с водой, как с чем-то, противоположенным огню. И хотя поначалу он относился к этой идее скептически, в конце концов он просто влюбился в неё. В воду. Она помогала ему не думать о воздухе и об огне.  
  
_Огонь. Исак._  
  
Эвен не понимает, почему из головы всё никак не выходит этот новый парень и его странное заболевание, но он просто не может перестать думать о нём.  
  
.  
  
У них почти нет общих уроков, несмотря на то, что они оба третьекурсники. Эвен ходит на изобразительное искусство, а Исак — как он выясняет позже — изучает науки. Он замечает его бегущим из одной аудитории в другую в бесчисленных слоях одежды, в которые он себя закутывает. Он видит, как тот мчится из школьной библиотеки к психологу. Он наблюдает за тем, как парень вылетает из кабинета и спешит прямиком к школьному выходу.  
  
Эвен замечает его бегающим повсюду, становясь вдруг гиперчувствительным к каждому его движению. Его тело словно прошибает током каждый раз, когда Исак проходит мимо него в школьных коридорах — хотя парень ни разу не удостоил его даже взглядом. И он чувствует себя почти жалким от того, насколько хочет, чтобы мальчишка наконец посмотрел на него.  
  
Эвен не уверен почему, но он чувствует какую-то необъяснимую связь с этим новым парнишкой со странным заболеванием кожи. В конце концов, когда-то и он был тем самым парнем со странным психическим расстройством и нервным срывом. Он был тем, кому доставались все эти _«А что, если он всё это выдумал? Биполярное расстройство, да что это вообще значит? А почему его ещё не заперли где-нибудь?»_ и прочие подобные издевательства от Арвида и группки его приспешников.  
  
Он замечает, что у Исака совсем нет друзей, что он ни с кем не разговаривает и никто не заговаривает с ним. Когда у него нет уроков, он почти всё время проводит в библиотеке с книгой или где-то ещё, где Эвен его не видит.  
  
— Чего ты так зациклился на этом парне? — спрашивает Адам, когда они курят во дворе, и Эвен чуть не сворачивает себе шею, пытаясь мельком увидеть Исака, который совершает свой ежедневный забег от ворот к зданию.  
  
— Я на нём не зациклился, — фыркает Эвен, опуская на глаза свои чёрные рэйбэновские очки, чтобы все наконец перестали следить за тем, на кого он смотрит.  
  
— Чувак, без обид. Я знаю, тебя всегда тянет ко всяким несправедливо обиженным лузерам и всё такое, но поверь мне, этот парень — далеко не аутсайдер.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я слышал, что он, вообще-то, весьма грубый и злобный.  
  
Эвен закатывает глаза. Адам вообще видел этого паренька? Он выглядит абсолютно безобидным и очаровательным в этой своей громадной куртке и в тысячах слоях одежды. Он сегодня даже шапку в школу надел, так что Эвену почти удалось разглядеть его глаза. Он не может поверить, что всё ещё не знает цвета его глаз. Но это неважно, потому что он хотя бы смог заметить этот румянец на его щеках. _Интересно, они всё время такие красные?_  
  
— Серьёзно, он та ещё сучка. Лучше даже не подходи к нему. Я серьёзно. Он — как те мелкие миленькие собачонки, которые цапнут тебя сразу же, как только приблизишься к ним, — говорит Адам. — Он тебе ещё такую трёпку задаст.  
  
— Хм, было бы неплохо, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— О господи! Заткнись!  
  
.  
  
Исак не злой и не грубый. Он настолько же безобидный, насколько Эвен и представляет. Он прокручивал этот сценарий у себя в голове всю прошлую ночь. Он сможет сделать так, чтобы всё сработало. Если мальчишка не хочет просто посмотреть на него, Эвен даст ему повод.  
  
Поэтому в среду днём Эвен ждёт пока стрелка часов коснётся 13:58, стоя за дверью библиотеки. Он знает, что Исак посещает психолога в 14:00, потому что сеанс парня идёт сразу же после его собственного. Только вот в этот раз, Эвен притворился, что ему срочно нужно в туалет, чтобы выйти оттуда пораньше и подкараулить Исака у библиотеки. Теперь Исак может выйти в любую секунду.  
  
В итоге, всё идёт по плану. Ну, почти. Распахивается дверь и Исак вместе с двадцатью одним слоем одежды чуть не врезается в него, _чуть_. Как будто тело Исака уже приспособилось к тому, чтобы моментально чувствовать любое присутствие постороннего поблизости и своевременно останавливаться или менять направление. Он — как те машины с автопилотом, которые точно знают, когда нажать на тормоза.  
  
Исак, тем не менее, кажется потрясённым их неожиданной близостью, и его глаза — зелёные, такие зелёные, что отлично контрастирует с красным румянцем на его щеках, таким красным — распахнутые и напуганные. Он с трудом переводит дыхание, и на секунду Эвен чувствует себя виноватым. Он чувствует себя просто ужасно. Что если Исак и правда сочинил всю эту историю от того, что не может выносить прикосновения. Возможно, Эвен заставляет его чувствовать себя некомфортно, лишая его личного пространства и провоцируя на такое столкновение.  
  
— Ты что, ненормальный?!  
  
Эвен провёл целые дни, представляя какими будут первые слова Исака, когда тот обратится к нему. Но к такому он точно не был готов.  
  
— Вообще-то да, немного. Да, — улыбается Эвен. — Прости, если я…  
  
— Больше так не делай. Ты новенький, что ли? Ко мне нельзя приближаться.  
  
И за короткое мгновение, которое они таращатся друг на друга, Эвен успевает заметить страх в его глазах. Но это не страх прикосновения. Исак даже на половину не выглядит таким замкнутым, каким Эвен его себе представлял. Если уж на то пошло, то он всем своим видом просто излучает уверенность — уверенность в себе и в том, что делает. Он излучает её и при этом, готов её усмирить. Потому что его сдерживает всепоглощающий страх: страх причинить кому-то боль, а вовсе не испытать её самому.  
  
После этого Исак уходит, а Эвен всё ещё чувствует жар и тепло, распространяющиеся по всему телу. Он улыбается сам себе, как будто ему только что вкололи сыворотку счастья, такую же, в которую верят люди, не страдающие от депрессии. Находиться рядом с этим парнем — словно стоять рядом с камином на Рождество с горячей чашкой какао в руках, и пальцы Эвена начинают зудеть от желания прикоснуться, испытать эту боль, даже если будет горячо.  
  
_Моё тело — мой храм, и я не причиню ему боль._ Эвен качает головой и направляется к выходу.  
  
.  
  
Обычно Эвен идёт плавать после школы, когда в бассейне не остаётся народу. Но по понедельникам его местный бассейн закрыт, а телу срочно необходимо снова погрузиться в воду, чтобы не думать о воздухе, чтобы не думать об огне. Поэтому он надевает шапочку, плавки и на цыпочках крадётся к школьному бассейну поменьше.  
  
Он останавливается, как только замечает его, Исака, болтающегося на воде в одиночестве. Но, должно быть, он вёл себя недостаточно осторожно, потому что Исак каким-то образом уже услышал или почувствовал его, тут же ныряя обратно в воду и оставляя на поверхности лишь своё лицо.  
  
— Кто это? — спрашивает он холодным и подозрительным голосом, но уж точно не напуганным. Вопрос сам по себе очень странный. Кто захочет, тот и может пользоваться школьным бассейном, так как он сегодня открыт. А Исак говорит так, будто этот бассейн принадлежит ему.  
  
— Всего лишь я, — отвечает Эвен, стоя на месте и чувствуя себя немного глупо. Исак даже имени его не знает.  
  
— Я скоро ухожу. Дашь мне минутку, пожалуйста? — говорит Исак, разворачиваясь теперь к Эвену спиной и уплывая к бортику, словно он не хочет, чтобы Эвен мог хоть как-то различить очертания его тела. Даже если бы у Исака была там третья нога, Эвен не узнал бы об этом.  
  
— Без проблем. Я пойду обратно в раздевалку.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Эвен потрясён такой вежливостью, такой уязвимостью. У него чувство, словно он  
случайно подглядывал за хрупкой принцессой из семнадцатого столетия, кожа которой слишком нежна и драгоценна, и потому не может быть омрачена взглядом простолюдина. У него чувство, как будто он как-то задел парня тем, что увидел его почти без одежды. Эвена переполняет сейчас много чувств, и он пока ещё не решил, что с ними делать.  
  
Исак возвращается в раздевалку, от шеи до пят укутанный в длиннющее полотенце. Эвен даже не знал, что такие длинные полотенца существуют. Исак заливается краской, и если бы Эвен не знал ничего лучше, он бы решил, что это из-за него.  
  
— Весь в твоём распоряжении, — бросает Исак, проходя мимо него.  
  
— Я не хотел прогонять тебя оттуда.  
  
— Я всё равно уже собирался уходить.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Эвен выходит к бассейну и опускает туда ступню, чтобы проверить температуру. Он уже успел принять холодный душ, так что вода кажется вполне терпимой. И выглядит она чистой. Он надеется, что никакому глупому ребёнку не взбрело в голову пошалить. И тут к нему приходит осознание. Исак был в бассейне, плавая в химически обработанной воде.  
  
Всё ли с ним в порядке? Часто ли он это делает? Разве его кожа не болит от такого? Он лишь обжигает других людей, или сам тоже испытывает боль, когда прикасается к ним? Может быть, вода как-то помогает ему? Он выглядел умиротворенным, пока Эвен не потревожил его. Ему приятно находиться в воде? Также приятно, как и самому Эвену?  
  
Эвен возвращается в раздевалку. Он не уверен зачем именно, но он просто делает это.  
  
— Во сколько ты обычно обедаешь? — спрашивает он перед тем, как закусить себе язык.  
  
— Э, что? — выпаливает Исак.  
  
— Обедаешь. Во сколько ты обедаешь? Я не видел тебя в школьной столовой.  
  
— Я, эм... А зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Был бы рад пересечься с тобой там.  
  
Исак краснеет ещё сильнее, и Эвена убивает тот факт, что он не может понять, из-за него ли это или у него всегда так горят щёки. Это вдруг становится самой непереносимой вещью на свете.  
  
— Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать по этому поводу, — отвечает Исак, и на его красивом лице мелькает застенчивая улыбка.  
  
_Как хоть кто-то может считать тебя ужасным человеком?_  
  
— Круто, — улыбается в ответ Эвен.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Эвен возвращается к бассейну и ныряет вниз головой. Он испытывает опьяняющую бодрость и головокружение лишь от того, что находится с ним в одном закрытом пространстве. И он всё ещё взбудоражен, даже когда возвращается домой и обнимает свою мать.  
  
— Хороший день?  
  
— Целительный день! — ухмыляется Эвен. — Слово дня. Оно означает полезный, благоприятный и благотворный.  
  
— Я не уверена, что эти два слова можно использовать вместе, — смеётся она и, приблизившись, нежно целует его в висок.  
  
— Дай мне пожить спокойно!  
  
.  
  
Урок физики проходит просто ужасно, и Эвен искренне не понимает, почему его заставляют изучать это. Впервые после своего возвращения в школу, он начинает переживать, что не успеет наверстать программу перед финальными экзаменами.  
  
— Я тебе помогу. Не переживай, — старается подбодрить его Адам, закидывая руку ему на плечо, в то время как Арвид и его друзья идут по коридору вместе с ними.  
  
— Без обид, Адам, но у тебя худшие оценки в классе, — шутит Арвид, а обычно пухлые губы Эвена сжимаются вдруг в одну тонкую линию.  
  
Эвену не слишком нравится Арвид. Честно говоря, он ему вообще не нравится. Он был первым, кто начал тыкать в него пальцем после того, как ему диагностировали биполярное расстройство. Он был первым, кто стал распространять о нём слухи и превращать его в предмет обсуждения на каждой вечеринке. Арвид представлял собой классический пример задиры, который любит издеваться над остальными, и Эвену была невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы даже посмотреть на него до того, как всё пошло к чертям.  
  
Эвену не слишком нравится расхаживать по школьным коридорам вместе с Арвидом, но сейчас ему необходимо держаться в тени и сильно не высовываться. Ему необходимо смешаться с толпой, быть как все и не привлекать к себе много внимания. Всё, что ему удалось построить, ещё слишком хрупкое, и он пока не готов нарушить этот баланс. Не сейчас, когда он ещё слишком слаб, а его раны — едва затянулись тонкой кожицей. До тех пор, пока чей-нибудь гадкий и злобный комментарий способен снова затянуть его в ту чёрную дыру, из которой он не мог выбраться долгие месяцы. Пока маленькой помехи или царапины будет достаточно, чтобы растереть его в порошок.  
  
_Просто придерживайся плана._  
  
Вместе с Адамом, Арвидом и его друзьями они заходят в столовую, и только через какое-то время до него доходит тот факт, что люди не перешёптываются между собой о том, что он вошёл сюда в компании того самого парня, которого очень долгое время презирал. Дело не в нём. Снова.  
  
Исак обедает в столовой сегодня. И всеобщее внимание приковано к нему.  
  
Эвен улыбается, когда видит его. Сегодня он снова в шапочке. И эти его розовые щёки, с идеальным румянцем на острых скулах, выглядят очень обнадеживающе. Губы у него такие же красные, и по тому, как он жуёт свой обед, видно, что он нервничает. Его перчатки тоже на нём, и Эвен думает о том, каково это — сидеть посреди довольно тёплой комнаты полностью одетым, в куртке, и держать сэндвич с кожаными перчатками на руках.  
  
Он уже собирается подойти к нему и начать разговор, как вдруг Арвид хлопает в ладоши, словно только что получил подарок, и опережает его.  
  
— Слава тебе господи! — восклицает он громко, чтобы его точно все услышали. — А то мне сегодня было так холодно. Тебе тоже, Адам?  
  
У Адама округляются глаза, и Эвен вдруг понимает, почему Исак обедает в укромных местах, почему он постоянно всех избегает, почему он ни с кем не разговаривает. Арвид наверняка добрался до него ещё в самом начале учёбы, за неделю перед тем, как Эвен вернулся. Арвид наверняка выбрал его в качестве своей новой мишени. И лишь по этой причине он ещё не превратил жизнь Эвена в сущий ад. _Ну конечно!_  
  
А Эвен только что зашёл вместе с обидчиком Исака. _Просто отлично._  
  
Арвид медленно подходит к месту, где сидит Исак, который даже не удосужился поднять лица от тарелки и не проявил ни единой эмоции или малейшего опасения. Он продолжает как ни в чём не бывало жевать свой сэндвич, хотя и немного спокойней, чем раньше, как будто резкое вторжение Арвида каким-то образом изменило ход его мыслей и даже помогло ему собраться и перестать нервничать. Исак продолжает жевать с видом полной незаинтересованности, тем временем как Арвид пробирается к нему.  
  
Эвен думает о том, что может предпринять и сможет ли он остановить всё это. Арвид известен своим колким языком, но не применением силы. Он не особенно крепкого телосложения, зато его слова и ухищрения — беспощадны. И Эвена словно парализует. Так всегда происходит, когда всё идёт не по плану, не так, как первоначально задумывалось в сценарии. Он не знает как действовать, потому что у него нет на это шаблона.  
  
Арвид садится позади Исака, поднимает обе руки над его головой и начинает делать ими странные движения. Только потом до Эвена доходит, что тот изображает, как греется, как если бы он стоял у костра или камина.  
  
— Так тепло, — шутливо произносит Арвид, потирая обе руки над головой Исака. — Я знал, что не просто так забыл перчатки сегодня.  
  
Эвен видит, как Исак стискивает челюсть, и это единственный признак его нынешнего раздражения. Небольшой сбой. И Эвен испытывает хоть какое-то облегчение от того факта, что Исак не более чем раздражён, и уж точно совсем не напуган. И всё же, он боится _за_ него. Он слишком хорошо знает, на что способен ядовитый язык Арвида.  
  
— Я скучал без тебя в столовой, — говорит Арвид. — Интересно, что заставило тебя прийти сегодня, — усмехается он.  
  
Исак снова сжимает челюсти, и Эвен надеется, что он не заметил, что он зашёл вместе с Арвидом. Он надеется, что он не думает, что Эвен специально всё это устроил. Эвен надеется…  
  
Эвен понятия не имел, что можно убить взглядом, до того момента как Исак не повернулся и не встретился с ним глазами. _Блять. Да уж, глупо было надеяться._  
  
— Эвен, разве не ты всегда мёрзнешь? — спрашивает Арвид. — Всё время носишь рубашки с длинным рукавом, даже когда пиздец как жарко. Иди сюда. Погрейся немного его гипотетическим теплом. Он не умрёт, если пара людей ненадолго захватят его драгоценное личное пространство. Не волнуйся. Просто…  
  
— Ты закончил? — голос Исака обрывает речь Арвида, словно разрезая его ножом.  
  
— Что? — Арвид презрительно фыркает.  
  
— Ты закончил вести себя как двенадцатилетний подросток или тебе нужно ещё немного времени? — Исак закатывает глаза и разворачивает свой стул, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. — Думаю, у меня есть ещё минут девять перед тем, как надо будет бежать на следующий урок.  
  
Арвид разражается смехом, хлопает в ладоши и делает из этого целое шоу, как всякий задира, которому вдруг оказали сопротивление.  
  
— Ты что, совсем рехнулся? Какие-то проблемы под всеми этими кудряшками?  
  
— Да, — говорит Исак, поднимаясь настолько медленно и спокойно, насколько это вообще возможно.  
  
Друзья Арвида принимают свою типичную стойку, которая бывает, когда человек чувствует себя напуганным, но вынужден продемонстрировать силу. И Исак откровенно забавляется, глядя на это.  
  
— Знаешь, какое моё любимое слова, Арвид? — медленно протягивает Исак, откидывая стул назад и выставляя подбородок вперёд, таким образом приближаясь к Арвиду. Исак не боится людей, вторгающихся в его личное пространство. Как раз наоборот, и зрелище того, как Арвид и его шайка начинают пятиться назад, отшатываясь, вызывает катарсис. — Ангст, — произносит Исак. — Моё любимое слово — ангст. А знаешь, что оно означает?  
  
— Какого хера…  
  
— Оно означает страх и беспокойство, и его употребление зависит от языка, страны и учения, — объясняет Исак. — Ты знал, что слово «ангст» появилось в английском языке из норвежского, датского, голландского и немецкого языков? Можно сказать, мы придумали этот термин. Мне кажется это таким значительным и, знаешь, даже заставляет меня испытывать гордость. Потому что «ангст» — это настолько важная эмоция и тема в экзистенциальной философии****. Сартр, Ницше, Хайдеггер, — все они очень любили рассуждать об этом. И не то чтобы я был особым приверженцем экзистенциализма. Видишь ли, я смотрю на это несколько шире.  
  
— Да что с тобой не т…  
  
Исак поднимает вверх правую руку и медленно снимает перчатку, в то время как вся столовая, не отрываясь, наблюдает за ним.  
  
— Но мы отклонились от темы, — продолжает Исак. — Мне нравится слово ангст, но я не хочу углубляться во все эти тонкости: ангст или гнетущая тоска или экзистенциальная тревога или что-то ещё. Я бы просто использовал термин «страх», который объединяет в себе все эти состояния. Понимаешь? А что ты знаешь о страхе, Арвид? Ты ведь многое о нём знаешь, не правда ли? — Исак направляет свой указательный палец в сторону груди Арвида, но до конца не дотрагивается, а лишь рисует круги в миллиметре от неё, не спуская с него глаз.  
  
— Уверен, ты многое о нём знаешь, Арвид. Уверен, это и твоя любимая эмоция, тоже. Ты любишь управлять им, так? Тебе нравится чувство, которое приходит с этим. Власть. Подъём. Знаешь, многие философы утверждали, что страх — замечательная эмоция, потому что она позволяет обществу функционировать. Ты боишься, что тебя посадят в тюрьму, и поэтому не совершаешь преступления. Общественный договор, Руссо*****. Но я снова отхожу от темы. Страх — это отличная линза, через которую можно наблюдать за многими явлениями в современном обществе. Как, например, издевательства. Вся суть издевательств заключается в управлении страхом, из-за того, что во всех остальных аспектах жизни агрессор не имеет достаточно власти и контроля. Человек начинает измываться над другими, потому что хочет чтобы его боялись, а хочет чтобы его боялись он потому, что чувствует что не может быть любимым, но при этом не хочет страдать из-за этого или быть брошенным, _или же_ , человек сам чувствует угрозу, исходящую от какого-то нового лица, скажем, от _меня_ , и это не соотносится с его или её общественным договором. Задирами обычно являются те, кто чувствует, что их невозможно полюбить, поэтому наилучшая альтернатива — сделать так, чтобы их боялись.  
  
Конечно, это не всегда так. Иногда обидчик — просто злой и апатичный, и он или она наживается на страданиях других людей. Но это особый вид обидчиков. А ты, мой дорогой Арвид, вообще не особенный. Ты в точности такой же, как и все хулиганы, которых показывают по телеку в дешёвых слащавых фильмах, над которыми зрители лишь смеются, говоря, что «таких задир сейчас уже даже не существует», и во всех аналогичных книжках и блогах. Ты в точности такой же, как и все остальные хулиганы, ходившие когда-то по земле. И ты такой, какой ты есть, потому что тебя практически запрограммировали вести себя таким образом. Смотрел сериал «Мир Дикого Запада»? Даже роботы оттуда смогли бы больше сказать о своей индивидуальности, чем ты. У тебя почти нет свободы воли. Всё в твоей жизни способствовало тому, чтобы ты стал таким, как сейчас: пустым задирой. Ты не самобытный и не особенный, и твои приспешники либо просто боятся, что их исключат из коллектива и начнут травить, либо у них яиц и мозгов не хватает на то, что думать за себя. И что-то мне подсказывает, что последнее верно в любом случае.  
  
Но да, вернёмся к страху. Страх — совершенен, страх — великолепен. Ты знал, что страх был первой эмоцией, упомянутой в Библии? Да, первым что испытал Адам, когда понял, что накосячил, был именно страх. Конечно же. И страх — великое чувство. Но вместе с тем, он же больше всего закрепощает человека, лишает его внутренней свободы. Тот факт, что нам запрещают перевозить жидкости в самолёте, а в некоторых странах даже заставляют снимать ботинки в аэропортах. Я не то чтобы сильно против снять ботинки или дать себя обыскать, но мне не всё равно, что я могу провозить жидкости лишь в ограниченном объёме. Я ненавижу покупать шампунь где-то ещё или использовать чужой. Ты знал, что они ввели это правило после того, как раскрыли спланированную террористическую атаку в районе 2007 года в Лондоне? В итоге её не случилось. Слава богу. Но страх того, что это может случиться _снова_ , и что снова может использоваться тот же метод, обрёк всех нас на ограниченный провоз жидкостей в ручной клади до конца наших дней. И этот страх, хоть и оправданный, лишает меня свободы брать с собой свою любимую гигантскую банку геля для душа на борт самолёта, и это меня расстраивает. Вот видишь? Страх, который ты внушаешь людям, даже неоправдан, так что думаю ты поймешь, если всё моё недовольство по поводу геля для душа сейчас отразится на тебе, Арвид.  
  
— Ты, блять, да ты просто долбанный псих, — бормочет Арвид невнятно.  
  
 — Как мило, — смеётся Исак, и Эвен не может решить, заведён ли он сейчас или смертельно напуган.  
  
В приступе паники Арвид сжимает кулак и выглядит так, словно собирается нанести удар. Тело Эвена трогается с места само по себе, но Исак опережает его. Он поднимает руку и накрывает ей лицо Арвида.  
  
— Блять! Что за херня! — Арвид вопит от боли, как будто ему обожгли кожу, и в ту же долю секунды Исак убирает руку.  
  
— Если ты вдруг не понял, вот тебе краткое изложение: я здесь угроза. Угроза — это я. Ты боишься _меня_. Я тебя не боюсь. Я терпел твои выходки несколько недель, потому что меня странным образом завораживают задиры. Но так как я не пустой задира с банальной сопливой историей, я тебя не трону, я не причиню тебе вреда, я даже близко к тебе не подойду. Это, конечно, при условии, что ты будешь держаться от меня подальше. Наш собственный вариант общественного договора. Видишь? Я даже использую твою любимую стратегию запугивания. Понимаешь, насколько мне не всё равно?  
  
— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что ты конченый, Вальтерсен.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что я тот, кто может обеспечить тебе ожог второй степени, — отвечает Исак очень спокойно, и в этот миг, он — Огонь. Языки его пламени полыхают. Он источает сияние, источает власть, и величие, и они кажутся неиссякаемыми. — Если не веришь мне, расспроси остальных почему я больше не учусь в Ниссен. Кажется, это твой любимый род деятельности. — Затем Исак разворачивается, чтобы взять сумку. — Итак, мои девять минут истекли. Всем спасибо. Надеюсь, вам понравилось шоу.  
  
И с этим он удаляется.  
  
— Говорил же тебе, он ужасный, — шепчет Адам.  
  
Это _защитный механизм_ , говорит Эвен сам себе. И он слишком хорошо знает, как это работает. Это знание прожигает его изнутри. Он видел это. Он знает это.  
  
Всю свою жизнь Эвен пытался понять, почему его так притягивает огонь, а последние несколько месяцев он провёл, думая о том, почему эта одержимость повела его по нисходящей спирали в самую пропасть.  
  
Эвен всегда задавался вопросом, почему из всех четырёх главных элементов — Земли, олицетворяющей собой дружбу и стабильность; Воды, в которой он находил спокойствие и умиротворение; Воздуха, заключающего в себе любовь и всё, к чему он стремился; и Огня, слова, обозначающего собой тот хаос, в котором он однажды обнаружил себя, и ту теплоту, которой он так страстно желал каждой клеточкой своего тела — именно Огонь был тем, чему он никогда не мог противиться, он всегда поглощал его целиком, увлекал за собой.  
  
Эвен всегда знал, что его притягивал огонь. Но лишь сейчас, в этот вторник во время обеденного перерыва Эвен понял, почему.  
  
_Я потушу огонь в тебе, а ты разожжёшь его во мне._  
.  
  
— А чего боишься _ты_? — Эвен спрашивает у Исака после того, как снова наталкивается на него в школьном бассейне.  
  
К тому времени, как Эвен приходит, Исак уже полностью одет, и Эвен догадывается, что тот хотел избежать встречи с ним. Он почти ожидает, что Исак уйдёт, даже не обратив на него внимания, но Исак останавливается, чтобы пристально взглянуть на него.  
  
— Что я стану таким же, как ты.  
  
Эвен таращится на него с распахнутыми глазами, не понимая и понимая одновременно.  
  
— Что я буду тусоваться с такими слабовольными людьми, лишь для того, чтобы не стать объектом насмешек.  
  
Эвен кивает и проходит к своему шкафчику. _Ясно._  
  
— Даже не заговаривай со мной снова, понял? — добавляет Исак, и Эвен замечает, что в этот раз на его лице нет и тени румянца.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Эвен заговаривает с ним снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Англ.: rapprochement (обычно имеет политическое значение) — сближение, установление дружественных отношений (особ. между государствами, странами)  
> **Имеется в виду Мутасим, но автор называет его сокращённо — Мутта, поэтому и я буду также.   
> ***В оригинале: it’s gonna be chill, от английского слова «холод», если переводить дословно. Эвен чувствует жар, который он принимает за волнение. Но только из-за волнения ли это?) Дальше он пытается, по сути, «охладиться» и успокоиться. Ну-ну, удачи ему;)   
> ****Экзистенциализм — иррационалистическое направление в современной философии и литературе, в котором за первичность бытия принимаются чувства человека, его переживания — страх, трепет, одиночество, забота и т.д.  
> *****Основа «Общественного договора» чисто рационалистическая. «Человек, по Руссо, рождается свободным, но везде он в цепях», а общественный порядок «не дается природой, следовательно, он основан на соглашениях, потому весь вопрос в том, чтобы узнать, в чем заключаются эти соглашения».   
> .  
> Первая часть кажется ангстовой, но впереди самое интересное: они будут зависать в бассейне, подружатся, поделятся друг с другом своими страхами, своим прошлым. Исак продолжит свои философствования и будет суров к обидчикам, пока Эвен не научит его кое-чему получше).  
> .  
> Они оба отчаянно нуждаются в близости.   
> .  
>  **Wyatt — Attention**   
>  Ты делаешь меня бесстрашным,  
> Потому что разжигаешь во мне любопытство.   
> Мне так нужно твоё внимание,  
> Но ты не тот, кого я смогу обнять...


	2. Философия Лжи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _— Ну что, задал он тебе трёпку?_  
>  _— Заткнись._  
>  Эвен заговаривает с Исаком снова, и ему приходится отвечать за последствия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения:** внутренняя гомофобия, упоминания попытки суицида в прошлом.

_**Тайный.** Прилагательное: скрытый от всех, главным образом потому, что может вызвать неодобрение._  
  
Эвен читает слово и его определение ещё раз пять, перекатывая каждый слог на языке, пробуя его на вкус, словно это поможет слиться с ним, стать одним целым. _Тайный. Скрытый от всех. (Главным образом потому, что может вызвать неодобрение)._  
  
Его телефон балансирует на краю раковины, пока он пробегает пальцами по волосам. Он думал о том, чтобы сделать сегодня укладку: спрятанные в шкафчик средства буквально вопят о том, чтобы их наконец использовали. Но его маме нравится, когда волосы спадают вниз, как сейчас, поэтому он оставляет всё, как есть.  
  
Было время, когда Эвен просто не мог выйти из дома без того, чтобы зачесать наверх чёлку. А ещё было время, когда их отец всё ещё жил с ними, время, когда он ещё мог позволить себе побыть угрюмым подростком, без необходимости постоянно выдавливать из себя улыбку.  
  
Эвен вздрагивает при мысли об этом.  
  
_Ворошить в голове прошлые воспоминания — не лучший способ двигаться дальше, Эвен._  
  
Он проводит по экрану своего телефона, чтобы повысить яркость, и читает слово дня, снова. _Тайный. Скрытый от всех._ Он размышляет о том, в каких предложениях мог бы его использовать и прикидывает, как сделать его частью какой-нибудь шутки, чтобы убить двух зайцев сразу в своём ежедневном списке дел. Он всегда шутит во время завтраков с мамой, и он надеется, что она ещё не догадалась об этом. Он надеется, что его выступления не звучат слишком отрепетировано, словно они — часть кропотливо прописанного сценария, который он снова и снова проигрывает в своей голове.  
  
— Эвен, ты опоздаешь, — раздаётся голос мамы из-за двери.  
  
— Уже иду!  
  
.  
  
Пока завтрак проходит без особых происшествий. Она дважды посмеялась над его шутками и три раза поцеловала его в щёку. Он рад, что не стал укладывать волосы сегодня, потому что мама уже два раза потрепала его по голове. Она рассказывает ему про своего коллегу Ларса, а он делится с ней неожиданным приступом уверенности Мутты.  
  
— Ну, он очень красивый мальчик. Да и что плохого в том, чтобы быть уверенным в себе, особенно в вашем возрасте? — улыбается она, хрумкая кусочками фруктов.  
  
— Готов поспорить, он будет в восторге, узнав, что моя мама считает его красивым, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что это не так? — подначивает она. — Разве _ты_ не считаешь его привлекательным?  
  
Смех неожиданно застревает комом в горле. Эвен не уверен, почему чувствует себя так неловко, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Это совершенно простой вопрос. Она интересуется его мнением относительно привлекательности Мутты, что абсолютно субъективно и не должно нести в себе большого смысла. Они общаются легко и непринуждённо, и Эвен первый поднял эту тему. Он может легко отмахнуться от неё, перевести всё в шутку или просто сказать «да» и двинуться дальше.  
  
И тем не менее, это всё давит на него тяжёлым грузом и кажется ему неправильным. Как-будто мама задаёт ему совершенно другой вопрос. _Тебя привлекает Мутта? Мутта, парень, с которым ты дружишь? Тебя привлекают парни? Тебя когда-нибудь привлекали парни?_  
  
И Эвен внезапно не в состоянии справиться со всеми нахлынувшими на него эмоциями, потому что он не помнит, что говорил ей тогда. Он не помнит, что говорил ей в ту ночь, когда слова лились из него сплошным потоком, который он не мог остановить. Он не уверен, видела ли она его рисунки до того, как он избавился от них. Он не знает, обсуждала ли она что-либо с его терапевтом, и не заходил ли к ним Микаэль, чтобы рассказать ей о том, что сделал Эвен.  
  
Эвен внезапно не в состоянии справиться со всеми нахлынувшими на него эмоциями, потому что он не понимает, что именно она спрашивает.  
  
— Эвен? Всё в порядке? — мягко спрашивает она, обхватив его за плечо. Эвен не заметил, когда она успела настолько близко придвинуться к нему, но это не имеет значения. Он цепляется за её прикосновение, как за спасательный круг, который помогает ему выбраться на поверхность.  
  
— Да, конечно, — сдавленно смеётся он. — Просто... Мысль о том, что ты находишь Мутту привлекательным, немного пугает, мам.  
  
— Господи. Ну не в этом же смысле!  
  
Они смеются и доедают свой завтрак в неловком и тягостном молчании. Она не давит на него, но Эвен знает, что она заметила, как у него перехватило дыхание в тот момент, когда она спросила про Мутту.  
  
_Про парней._  
  
Семья Эвена всегда была либеральной и прогрессивной. Его тётя счастлива в браке с другой женщиной, и именно он всегда был первым, кто открыто противостоял их дальним родственникам-гомофобам, если вдруг те вели себя особенно гадко по отношению к ней на общих рождественских ужинах.  
  
И всё же. Эвен никогда не делился этой частью себя ни со своей матерью, ни с кем-либо другим, раз уж на то пошло. Он никогда не чувствовал в этом необходимость. Он некоторое время встречался с Соней перед тем, как всё пошло к чертям, так что у него никогда не было даже возможности как-то продемонстрировать своё влечение к мальчикам. Ну, до той ночи с Микаэлем, по крайней мере.  
  
Эвен целует мать в щёку и отправляется в школу с чужеродным чувством в груди. Ему _стыдно_. Он вдруг осознает, что впервые в жизни безмерно стыдится того, кто он есть на самом деле.  
  
_Тайный. Скрытый от всех._  
  
.  
  
— Ни хрена себе, посмотрите-ка, кто только что зашёл, — Адам перебивает Элиаса на середине предложения. Тот, как обычно, вещал про свою злосчастную второкурсницу, и уже готов зашвырнуть своим недоеденным яблоком прямо Адаму в лицо, как вдруг вся столовая ахает в унисон.  
  
Эвен следует за взглядом Юзефа, и его глаза останавливаются на Исаке, который несёт свой поднос к столику у окна.  
  
Сегодня он в чёрной куртке, с натянутым капюшоном поверх зелёного снепбека, и в серых перчатках. На голове у него наушники, и он проходит, даже не удостоив кого-либо взглядом. Он держится невозмутимо и уверенно одновременно. И Эвен почти завидует.  
  
— У этого парня стальные яйца, — смеётся Адам.  
  
— Его зовут Исак, — выпаливает Эвен, и это звучит несколько раздражённо.  
  
— Чё?  
  
— Ты продолжаешь говорить о нём, используя все эти словечки, но у него есть имя вообще-то. Его зовут Исак.  
  
— Да, Адам. Называй парня по имени, если собираешься рассуждать о том, какие у него яйца! — шутит Элиас, и Эвен неожиданно чувствует мурашки по всему телу. Он не хочет находиться здесь. Он любит своих друзей, но явно не сейчас.  
  
Эвен полностью перестаёт обращать на них внимание после того, как Элиас выдаёт свою следующую шуточку на тему того, что Адам латентный гей. Он скрипит зубами и изо всех сил старается сфокусироваться на еде в своей тарелке. Он подумывает о том, чтобы закатить истерику и прочитать им лекцию о том, насколько токсичные и опасные у них шутки, и может быть даже рассказать, что такое микроагрессия*. Но он не знает, как начать эту беседу без необходимости отвечать на другие вопросы, без необходимости делиться с ними причиной, по которой это так его беспокоит, и также без вероятности того, что Микаэль может почувствовать себя неловко. Микаэль, карие глаза которого направлены сейчас на него, как-будто он знает, насколько ему сейчас тяжело.  
  
— А что насчёт тебя, Эвен? — спрашивает Адам, возвращая его к их текущей беседе.  
  
— Что насчёт меня?  
  
— Думаешь, этот новый парень гей? Ой, погоди-ка, прости. Я имел в виду _Исак_. Думаешь, он гей? Выглядит он по-гейски.  
  
— Что это вообще значит «выглядит по-гейски»? — закатывает глаза Мутта. — Он одевается точно также, как и ты. Да и вообще, кому какая, на хрен, разница? Отвали ты уже от него!  
  
— Сам отвали! Я не имел в виду то, как он одевается, — скалит зубы Адам. — Один второкурсник кое-что слышал о том, как он проводил время в Ниссене. Да и вообще, он всё время краснеет и всё такое.  
  
Эвен резко отодвигает стул назад и встаёт.  
  
— Куда ты собрался? — спрашивает Адам, и Эвен не уверен, что сможет ответить на этот вопрос без того, чтобы не дать трещину и не разломиться на тысячи маленьких кусочков.  
  
— Не могу больше слушать это, — отвечает он, затем поднимает свой поднос и выходит из-за стола.  
  
Он не думает о том, что произойдёт дальше. Минуту назад он не знал, что сделает даже это, так что у него нет сейчас времени перебирать в голове все правдоподобные сценарии того, как всё это может закончиться.  
  
Он останавливается перед столом Исака с подносом в руках и ждёт. Он нервничает и даже не знает, чего именно он ждёт. Наверное, было бы неплохо, если бы его хотя бы заметили, даже если в итоге Исак попросит оставить его в покое.  
  
На мгновение Эвен задумывается, насколько осязаемо его присутствие в принципе, потому что Исак абсолютно никак не реагирует на него. Он спокойно продолжает жевать свой обед и покачивать головой в такт музыке, которая, вероятно, играет у него в наушниках.  
  
Эвен чувствует себя ущербно, стоя как идиот посреди глазеющей на него столовой. Он даже подумывает о том, чтобы легонько пихнуть его ногой, но вовремя вспоминает, что _прикосновения_ к этому парню сродни самому суровому испытанию. Он даже не может подать ему знак руками, потому что они заняты долбаным подносом. И, поскольку другого выбора не остаётся, он просто ставит его на стол прямо напротив Исака.  
  
— Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы я приглашал тебя присоединиться, — голос Исака холодный и отстранённый, и Эвен вдруг понимает, насколько глупым решением с его стороны было взять и подойти к нему.  
  
— Просто предположил, что ты будешь не против, если я составлю тебе компанию, — Эвен пытается изобразить на лице лучшую из своих улыбок.  
  
— Интересно, а что послужило основой для такого предположения? Тот факт, что я напрямую попросил тебя не заговаривать со мной снова, когда мы встретились в бассейне несколько дней назад?  
  
Эвен таращится на него сверху вниз и, наконец, их взгляды встречаются. Его глаза такие зелёные, а щёки покрыты алым румянцем. Вот только в этот раз Эвен знает, что это не из-за него, и даже не из-за того, что Исак смущён или растерян — в этих глазах нет и на намёка на волнение. В какой-то мере Исак даже выглядит раздражённым, словно необходимость разбираться с Эвеном не входила в список его дел на сегодня.  
  
— Надеялся, что ты передумаешь, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Видишь ли. Предположения я ещё могу понять. Любое логическое рассуждение начинается с определённых допущений. Без них ни одно философское умозаключение было бы невозможным. Но надежда? Для меня это — тёмный лес.  
  
— Тебе обязательно всё время бросаться такими громкими словами? — Эвен всё-таки отрывает взгляд от Исака и пододвигает стул к себе, чтобы сесть.  
  
— Мне кажется, у нас с тобой разные представления о том, что такое «громкие слова».  
  
— Что слушал? — спрашивает Эвен, усаживаясь на стул и полностью игнорируя предыдущий выпад Исака.  
  
— Ничего я не слушал, — Исак безразлично пожимает плечами, всё ещё с наушниками на голове. И Эвен вдруг понимает, что он не нажимал на паузу перед тем, как обратиться к нему. Он делал вид, что слушает музыку, пока Эвен стоял там просто так.  
  
— То-есть, целых тридцать секунд ты намеренно меня игнорил, — говорит он.  
  
— Двадцать одну секунду, если быть точным, — подмечает Исак, даже не поднимая на него взгляда.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Эвен знает, почему Исак его игнорировал, но это — единственное, что ему удаётся произнести. Похоже, Исака такой очевидный вопрос тоже удивляет, потому что он наконец поднимает глаза и изучающе смотрит на него. Его взгляд холоден — не в пример покрасневшим щекам. Это почти что сводит Эвена с ума. Лицо Исака — одно сплошное противоречие.  
  
— Я предположил, что ты поймёшь намёк и оставишь меня в покое, — в конце концов отвечает Исак, и почему-то это кажется Эвену неубедительным.  
  
— Ты действительно любишь предположения.  
  
— Они — основа любого рассуждения. Я уже говорил тебе это буквально пять секунд назад.  
  
— Пятьдесят-четыре, — бросает Эвен наугад. И от этого Исак моргает снова, словно не ожидая, что Эвен сыграет с ним в его игру. Как-будто большинство людей, которых он подвергал ей, к этому моменту уже давно опускали руки. — Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — добавляет Эвен, будучи почти уверенным в том, что Исак не попросит его об этом. И один чёрт знает, почему он так в этом убеждён.  
  
— Можешь остаться, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
Они едят в тишине, практически не разговаривая. Эвен пытается скрыть это, но он доволен собой. Он уже собирается насадить на вилку морковь, как вдруг из наушников Исака начинает орать музыка.  
  
Он слушает что-то напоминающее тяжёлый рок, и это застаёт Эвена врасплох. Людям за соседними столиками всё отлично слышно, и каждая хоть сколько-нибудь уважающая себя клеточка его тела призывает его к тому, чтобы взять свой поднос и уйти. Но он остаётся. Он остаётся, потому что оставшиеся клетки настаивают на том, что Исак проверяет его.  
  
И они правы.  
  
Через пару минут Исак вырубает музыку. Он снимает наушники и кладёт их на стол. Чуть позже, он снимает капюшон, а потом и зелёный снепбек. Эвен пытается не смотреть, но не может отвести взгляд. Как завороженный, он следит за каждым торопливым и, в то же время, изящным движением Исака. Например, как тот проводит руками в серых перчатках по своим белокурым волосам, высвобождая их. Эвен думает о том, больно ли это, дотронуться до его волос.  
  
— Лучше? — спрашивает он, неожиданно почувствовав себя уверенней после того, как Исак высвободился от нескольких слоёв одежды прямо перед ним. И хотя он даёт ему возможность увидеть всего лишь верхнюю часть своей головы, это кажется привилегией и особым знаком доверия.  
  
— Жарко, как в аду, — дёргается он, так и не встречаясь глазами с Эвеном.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь его? Этот жар?  
  
Внезапно Исак таращится на него, буквально прожигая взглядом, и Эвен отступает. До этого этапа они ещё не дошли. _Принято._  
  
— А чего ты только что слушал? — Эвен решает сменить тему, пытаясь отразить хоть каплю той невозмутимости, которую он читает в глазах Исака.  
  
— System of a Down.  
  
— Никогда о них не слышал, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Не удивительно. Бьюсь об заклад, что ты слушаешь только отстойную попсовую музычку.  
  
Улыбаясь, Эвен смотрит на Исака, и, на секунду, их взгляды пересекаются. И тогда Эвен замечает. Как его дыхание совсем немного сбивается, как краска чуть ярче проступает на этих прелестных щеках. Их странное взаимодействие и его не оставило равнодушным. Исак может предугадывать, что Эвен скажет следующим, и сочинять остроумные реплики за миллисекунды, но, кажется, каждый раз когда Эвен улыбается, это застаёт Исака врасплох.  
  
— Что заставило тебя передумать? Насчёт того, чтобы дать мне пообедать с тобой? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Все таращатся на нас. Меня это очень забавляет. Тебя нет?  
  
— Ты странный, —смеётся Эвен, замечая, как лицо Исака краснеет ещё больше.  
  
— Ты страннее.  
  
Эвен смеётся снова, а после, в комфортном молчании, наблюдает за тем, как Исак доедает свой обед.  
  
— Мы теперь типа друзья? — спрашивает он, когда Исак начинает напяливать обратно всё своё обмундирование. — У меня чувство, что я только что прошёл парочку тестов.  
  
— Зависит от того, что ты вкладываешь в это понятие, — Исак пожимает плечами. — Потому что, не думаю, что мне было бы интересно быть одним из тех ребят, в компании которых ты обычно тусуешься.  
  
— А что не так с моими друзьями? — хмурится Эвен.  
  
— Всё так, — Исак поднимается и начинает собирать свои вещи. — Уверен, они замечательные. Просто, у меня такое чувство, словно когда ты с ними, ты теряешь себя, забывая, какой ты на самом деле.  
  
Эвен вздрагивает, и слабая улыбка касается уголков губ Исака. _Туше́_ **. Он почти слышит, как Исак говорит это про себя.  
  
— А _ты_ знаешь, какой я? — Эвен удерживает его взгляд.  
  
— Конечно, знаю, Эйвинд. Ты такой же, как я.  
  
— Меня зовут Эвен, — отвечает он, в надежде, что это прозвучало не слишком раздосадовано.  
  
— Точно, моя ошибка, — Исак одаривает его самодовольной ухмылкой. — Ну, я с удовольствием бы продолжил и дальше развлекать всю столовую, но мне надо бежать по делам.  
  
Какое-то время Эвен сидит в одиночестве, после чего к нему подходит Адам, занимая место Исака.  
  
— Ну что, задал он тебе трёпку?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
.  
  
Эвен решает перестать замечать его, думать о нём, просто выбросить из головы сам факт его существования. Очевидно, что Исак не заинтересован в том, чтобы дружить с ним, и Эвен уже начинает беспокоиться, что его зацикленность может оказаться признаком кое-чего посерьёзней. Так что он решает хотя бы попытаться. Он валяется на своей постели ночью и занимает мысли тем, что наперёд продумывает малейшие детали плана на следующие дни. Он заполняет всё своё свободное время делами и решает снова начать читать.  
  
Но очень скоро Эвен обнаруживает, что не может исключить его из своей системы, что это уже становится физически ощутимым, будто он отпечатан на стенках его сознания. А в четверг утром он вдруг обнаруживает, что может почувствовать присутствие Исака ещё до того, как увидит или услышит его. И стоит укутанному комку колкостей пройти мимо его парты или даже аудитории, как по телу пробегают мурашки и начинает звенеть в ушах, будто он пьяный.  
  
Он старается убедить себя, что это всё у него в голове, свыкнуться с мыслью, что переживает сейчас период гипомании, и у него глюки. Но эта необъяснимая связь становится только сильнее, и теперь Эвен уже может сказать, находится ли Исак внутри здания, если он в пределах двух аудиторий от него. Он даже проверяет свою теорию пару раз, пробегая по коридору, чтобы убедиться. И он ещё ни разу не ошибся. Он всегда может точно определить, есть ли Исак где-то рядом.  
  
В воскресенье ночью Эвен задумывается о том, чувствуют ли другие люди тепло, исходящее от Исака, также, как и он. Но он не знает, как спросить об этом, и не показаться при этом помешанным. Так что он решает не говорить никому, оставляя свой секрет при себе. _Тайный. Скрытый от всех._  
  
.  
  
Они на уроке физики, и Эвен изо всех сил пытается оставить без внимания, заглушить в себе это дикое желание поменяться местами с коротковолосой Оливией и придвинуться ближе к Исаку, который, к слову, совершенно его не замечает. Он закутан в несколько слоёв одежды и, в своём фирменном стиле, сидит прямо в дутой синей куртке, и, как обычно, кажется абсолютно незаинтересованным в том, что рассказывает учитель.  
  
Тем не менее, Эвен начинает замечать некоторые вещи, потому что по прошествии двадцати-пяти минут от урока, Исак вдруг резко начинает просто блестяще отвечать на вопросы — по крайней мере, если судить по лицу их преподавателя — и кажется всецело увлечённым происходящим в классе. Он сидит, выпрямив спину, кивает всему, что говорит мистер Эриксон, поднимает руку, чтобы тоже поучаствовать в занятии, и на протяжении всего этого постоянно улыбается.  
  
Эвен напрягается от такой резкой перемены в его поведении. Он кажется себе каким-то неадекватным из-за того, что именно он заметил её первым, потому что это означает, что он уделял слишком много внимания каждому действию Исака. Но, в то же время, он чувствует, что это самый интересный урок физики, который когда-либо у него был.  
  
Исак отвечает на вопрос, используя третий закон Ньютона*** — что-то про то, что любому действию всегда есть равное и противоположное противодействие — и Эвен невольно спрашивает себя: раз его так сильно притягивает к Исаку, значит ли это, что Исак тоже испытывает нечто, притягивающее его с такой же силой к нему? Он вдруг понимает, что такого рода метафоры, позволяют ему усвоить материл гораздо лучше, и даже делает пару заметок в своей тетради.  
  
Пять минут спустя, Исак просит отпустить его с занятий и при этом наигранно морщится. Он хватается за живот, и, хоть у Эвена и проблемы с физикой, он может с уверенностью сказать, что Исак притворяется. Но, кажется мистер Эриксон вовсе не против, и он с улыбкой разрешает ему уйти. _С улыбкой!_ Эвену просто не верится.  
  
Эвен догадывается, что Исак уже делал так раньше: участвовал в их скучных занятиях по физике и оказывал мистеру Эриксону должное признание, которого тот так отчаянно хочет, после чего просто отпрашивался с уроков, изображая боль или недомогание.  
  
Парни были правы. Исак, _точно_ , гений.  
  
.  
  
Эвен не пойдёт за ним. Он хочет, но не пойдёт. Кажется, он уже достаточно следил и наблюдал за ним сегодня. Круто же он пытается выкинуть его из своей системы.  
  
Он заходит в библиотеку вместе с Муттой, Микаэлем и Адамом, и видит Исака, сидящего в одиночестве за одним из столов с книгой в руках. В отличие от своих друзей он не вздрагивает и не охает от удивления, ведь он почувствовал, что Исак здесь, ещё до того, как вошёл.  
  
— А он что здесь делает? — шёпотом спрашивает Адам, больше для самого себя.  
  
— Ты о чём вообще? — Мутта неодобрительно смотрит на него. — Ему теперь библиотекой пользоваться нельзя?  
  
— Боже, заткнись, я не об этом, — закатывает глаза Адам. — Просто у нас урок по английскому сейчас. И он вообще-то должен быть в классе.  
  
— Оу, а _ты_ почему тогда не в классе? — смеётся Микаэль.  
  
— Ну, я же не гений. Понимаешь? Не-гении иногда прогуливают уроки, — объясняет Адам.  
  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что как раз гении обычно и пропускают занятия, — рассуждает Мутта. — Они же гении. Зачем им вообще ходить на учёбу.  
  
Эвен улыбается про себя. Он не знает почему, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Исак наверняка уже давно знает всё, что пытаются вдолбить ему в голову эти несчастные учителя. И он настолько сходит с ума от скуки, что первую половину урока имитирует заинтересованность в том, что они рассказывают, чтобы потом отпроситься и пойти в библиотеку, где он реально может узнать что-то новое для себя. Исак _и правда_ особенный.  
  
— Эй, Эвен? Спустись уже с небес на землю, —слова Мутты такие привычные, а всё равно каждый раз заставляют Эвена улыбаться. Однажды он всё-таки расскажет ему, почему они ему так нравятся.  
  
— Чувак, он ведь реально задал тебе трёпку перед всеми два дня назад. Или может ты мазохист? — произносит Адам очень серьёзным тоном.  
  
— Заткнись, — Эвен отпихивает его и проходит к секции с электронными медиа. Ему нужно найти старый компакт-диск для одного из учебных проектов.  
  
— Кто-то ещё использует CD-диски? У тебя вообще CD-плеер то есть? — возмущается Адам, стоя позади него.  
  
Эвен уже хочет похлопать себя по спине за то, что ему удалось проигнорировать Исака и не опозорить себя перед друзьями, как вдруг его взгляд приковывает название книги, которую тот читает.  
  
**_«Как умереть»****._**  
  
Эвен не может отрицать то, что видит, и эти слова заставляют его замереть на месте. Он ни за что не станет игнорировать это, никогда. И ему плевать, что его друзья сейчас перешептываются между собой у него за спиной из-за того, что он остановился прямо напротив парты, за которой сидит Исак. Ему плевать на своё решение не обращать внимания на этого парня и его опьяняющую близость.  
  
Исак читает книгу под заглавием **_«Как умереть»_** в пустой библиотеке в одиннадцать утра. Тот самый Исак, который каждый день посещает школьного психолога, Исак, у которого вообще нет друзей, Исак, который постоянно укутан с ног до головы, несмотря на то, что ему очень жарко, Исак, который врубает жёсткий рок лишь для того, чтобы его оставили в покое, Исак, который сейчас, нахмурившись, внимательно изучает книгу, и выглядит таким одиноким, таким грустным, и таким…  
  
— Я не пытаюсь умереть, — произносит Исак, не поднимая головы от книги. Оставляя Эвена и парней в полной растерянности. — Расслабься.  
  
— А.  
  
— Это книга Сенеки. Римского философа-стоика. В смысле, знаешь: философия такая. Тебе стоит погуглить, — добавляет Исак, и Эвен вдруг чувствует себя самым эгоцентричным человеком на свете, зацикленным лишь на самом себе.  
  
— Наверное, крутая книга, — произносит он неуверенно.  
  
Исак даже не утруждает себя тем, чтобы ответить. Мутта, еле сдерживающий себя от смеха, провожает Эвена к выходу, пока Микаэль тащит туда же Адама, откровенно ржущего на всю библиотеку.  
  
— Заткнись ты уже! — стонет Эвен, как только они выходят за дверь.  
  
— Чувак, тебе надрали задницу уже в третий раз! — Адам снова разражается смехом.  
  
— Да что, блять, с тобой не так? — издевается Эвен, но, в конце концов, и сам начинает хохотать.  
  
Парни не дают ему забыть об этом. _Наверное, крутая книга._ Он продолжает проигрывать это в своей голове. Он даже записывает фразу в тетрадь. Он пытается написать на основе этих трёх слов сценарий для фильма во время урока математики, но проваливается с этим. Несколько минут он пытается слушать учителя, после чего снова теряет всякий интерес.  
  
Во время обеда он жуёт бутерброд с сыром и слушает, как парни рассказывают Элиасу и Юзефу о том, как его _в третий раз отодрали_. И когда он уже находится в самом разгаре самообороны, тёплое чувство неожиданно просыпается в глубине живота и начинает распространяться по всему телу, выворачивая наизнанку внутренности и простираясь до самых кончиков пальцев. _Исак_. Ему даже не нужно прислушиваться к перешёптываниям людей в столовой или следить за направлением их взглядов, чтобы понять, что Исак стоит сейчас прямо у него за спиной.  
  
— Вот, — произносит Исак позади него и кладёт на стол книгу. **_Как умереть._** — Я с ней закончил. Ты вроде как очень хотел почитать.  
  
.  
  
Слухи — такая странная штука, решает Эвен. Хотя он даже не уверен в том, что это можно назвать слухом. Скорее, это посчитали бы всеобщим заблуждением, недопониманием или каким-то недоразумением. Вот только Эвен не знает, как разобраться и покончить со всем этим, потому что никто даже не говорит с ним об этом.  
  
И странно то, как Арвид цепляется за эти недопонимания, будто они наконец придают его жизни смысл, будто его великая миссия состоит в том, чтобы раздувать эту ложь ещё больше и не давать слухам угаснуть. Интересно, знал ли Исак о том, что его простое действие приведёт к такой сильной обратной реакции.  
  
— Это правда, что какой-то паренёк сказал тебе пойти сдохнуть? — спрашивает его Соня в среду днём, пока они валяются у неё дома.  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Эвен и кладёт голову ей на живот, пока она играет пальцами с его волосами — также, как раньше, когда они ещё были вместе. — Он просто дал мне книгу, которую читал, под названием «Как умереть».  
  
— Звучит, как будто он сказал тебе пойти сдохнуть.  
  
— Нет, он не это имел в виду.  
  
Эвен знает, что Исак имел в виду не это, потому что когда он открыл книгу чуть позднее, во время урока истории, из неё выпала маленькая записка.  
  
**_«Эйвинд, встретимся в бассейне в среду после школы»._**  
  
Сегодня среда и Эвена распирает от предвкушения.  
  
.  
  
Исак уже в бассейне, когда Эвен добирается туда. Он в шапочке для плавания, но при этом — полностью одетый, что точно не соответствует правилам. Никому не разрешается плавать в бассейне в одежде. Эвен собирается спросить насчёт этого, но Исак опережает его.  
  
— Мне можно плавать в одежде из-за этой штуки с моей кожей, — говорит он, и его слова эхом отдаются в стенах бассейна. Вокруг ни души.  
  
— В прошлый раз ты не был в одежде, — вспоминает Эвен.  
  
— В прошлый раз я не ждал тебя.  
  
— Стесняешься? — поддразнивает Эвен и, что бы между ними не происходило, он надеется, что сможет вывести это на комфортный лад.  
  
— Нет, просто стараюсь быть осторожным.  
  
— Я не трону тебя.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не то, что меня беспокоит, — отвечает Исак хладнокровно.  
  
Эвен подумывает о том, чтобы начать записывать его ответы, потому что всё, что он говорит, настолько тонко, умно и прекрасно, что мозги Эвена каждый раз плавятся от зависти и восхищения.  
  
— Как тебе удаётся всегда выглядеть настолько уверенно? — спрашивает Эвен, прикинув, что наилучший способ добиться от Исака ответов — просто спросить его.  
  
— «Выглядеть». Это ключевое слово. Вся фишка в том, чтобы создавать образ уверенного в себе человека. Тебе даже не обязательно быть таким на самом деле.  
  
— Серьёзно, ты самый уверенный семнадцатилетний парень, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
— Шестнадцатилетний, — поправляет его Исак. — И я даже близко не такой уверенный, каким хотел бы быть.  
  
— И насколько же уверенным ты хотел бы быть?  
  
— Достаточно уверенным для того, чтобы сходить по-большому в общественном туалете. — отвечает Исак. — Не думаю, что могу сделать это.  
  
— Да что с тобой не так? — смеётся Эвен, присаживаясь на краю бассейна.  
  
— Ну, а что? — Исак смеётся вместе с ним. — Разве это не самая ужасающая вещь на свете? Типа, в большинстве случаев. Я никогда не волнуюсь сильнее, чем во время того, как сижу на туалете. Ты не согласен?  
  
— Эм, нет?! — в этот раз Эвен разражается просто диким хохотом. — О чём, чёрт побери, ты вообще говоришь?  
  
— Ну, вот, представь, что вдруг случится землетрясение, и ты умрёшь во время того, как пытался сходить по-большому. Разве эта мысль не приводит тебя в ужас? Что за смерть такая?  
  
— Почему ты такой странный?! — Эвен уже хватается за живот от смеха.  
  
— Или даже во время того, как ты принимаешь душ. Мне всегда было интересно, сколько людей умерло во время того, как они принимали душ или ходили в туалет, и их должны были найти голыми или со спущенными по щиколотки штанами. Наверняка же это случалось. Чисто статистически, ведь так?  
  
Эвен ждёт, что Исак заберёт свои слова обратно, но этого не происходит. — Я понятия не имею, что сказать.  
  
— Просто скажи, что я прав, — ухмыляется Исак.  
  
— У меня чувство, что ты специально говоришь всякую жесть для того, чтобы проверить меня или испугать или ещё что-то.  
  
— И как, работает?  
  
— Не уверен. Я знаю только, что с этого момента я больше не смогу принять душ или сходить по-большому, не подумав при этом о тебе.  
  
— Ещё ничьи слова настолько не лишали меня душевного спокойствия, — морщится Исак.  
  
— Уж кто бы говорил. Значит, мы квиты, — усмехается Эвен, перед тем как встать и потянуться.  
  
— Классные плавки, кстати, — хмыкает Исак, и Эвену почему-то становится немного неловко из-за того, что он всего лишь в купальных шортах.  
  
Хотя, с какой стати, вообще-то. Исак всё время ведёт какие-то свои игры, и Эвен знает, что единственный способ застать его врасплох, это встретить его нападки с распростёртыми объятиями.  
  
— Нравится, да? — отвечает Эвен, опуская обе руки на бёдра и, при этом, ухмыляясь. — Специально для тебя надел.  
  
Исак тотчас отводит взгляд и хмурится. — Не будь странным.  
  
— Ты первый начал.  
  
— Так и собираешься стоять там? У меня уже шея болит от того, что приходится задирать голову, — говорит Исак.  
  
— А ты меня током не ударишь, если я зайду в воду, или что-то вроде того?  
  
Исак яростно смотрит на него, и Эвен, сдаваясь, с улыбкой поднимает обе руки вверх. Какое-то время он пытается оценить все плюсы и минусы своего следующего действия. И затем, не оставляя себе времени на то, чтобы передумать, просто отходит на несколько шагов назад и со всей дури плюхается в воду, как ребёнок в жаркий летний день, которому наплевать на то, что мать потом отчитает его за это.  
  
Вода так приятно обволакивает каждую клеточку его тела. Как и всегда. Эвен бывает счастлив, только когда погружён в неё, в воду. Он чувствует себя свободным и может до конца быть самим собой, только когда не может дышать. Это и пугает, и будоражит одновременно.  
  
Когда он наконец всплывает на поверхность, он замечает, что глубокая складка поселилась между бровями Исака, который, очевидно, со стойкостью выдержал прыжок Эвена. Они держаться близко друг к другу, и всё же Исак сохраняет безопасную дистанцию.  
  
— Ты как ребёнок, — говорит он.  
  
— И что же в этом плохого? — улыбается Эвен.  
  
— Это предполагает тот факт, что ты можешь вести себя также импульсивно и ненадёжно. А это не совсем то, что мне сейчас нужно.  
  
— То, что тебе сейчас нужно, — повторяет Эвен, и, с каждым словом, улыбка на его лице увядает.  
  
— Ты думал, я вызвал тебя сюда для того, чтобы радости плавания в одежде и походов по большому в общественных туалетах сблизили нас друг с другом?  
  
— Так, во-первых, ты меня никуда не _вызывал_.  
  
— Вообще-то именно это я и сделал.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Эвен, а затем подплывает ближе. — Во-вторых, что такого ты сказал школьной администрации, что они пустили тебя в бассейн в одежде?  
  
— Я сказал, что мой врач, Эдвард, рекомендует мне больше плавать, и что химикаты наносят вред моей коже. Так что, они могут либо предоставить мне бассейн с меньшим количеством химии, потратив, таким образом, больше денег, либо разрешить мне плавать в одежде.  
  
— То-есть, ты соврал, — заключает Эвен, а потом думает о том, насколько любопытно то, что его терапевта тоже зовут Эдвард. Но он не рассказывает ему об этом. Исаку ещё слишком рано знать о его биполярном расстройстве.  
  
— Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под «соврал», — пожимает плечами Исак, отплывая чуть дальше.  
  
— Эм, не сказал правду?  
  
— Да что вообще такое правда?  
  
— Ох, ну вот опять, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Ну, а что? Я серьёзно. Ложь — одна из важнейших тем в философии. Кант до жути заводился каждый раз, когда говорил о ней. Он был убеждён, что ложь — худшее, что ты можешь сделать, что, как по мне, уж слишком драматично, особенно учитывая тот факт, что правда никогда не может быть абсолютной, — парирует Исак. — То-есть, химикаты, которые используют в бассейнах, действительно плохо влияют на нас в долгосрочной перспективе, и неважно, говорим мы обо мне _или_ о тебе. В этом смысле, это не ложь. Это правда. Я предложил им два варианта, которые были никак не связаны с _моей_ правдой, но я никогда и не говорил обратного. Они сами расценили это как причину и следствие. Это как если бы я сказал: у меня болит голова, поэтому либо купите мне машину, либо разрешите плавать в одежде. Я никогда не утверждал, что какое-то из этих решений поможет вылечить мою головную боль, они сделали это допущение самостоятельно. Так что я здесь ни при чём.  
  
Исак улыбается, и Эвен пользуется моментом для того, чтобы переварить всю эту несуразицу у себя в голове.  
  
— Возможно, это не совсем ложь. Но ты сознательно ввёл их в заблуждение, — бросает ему вызов Эвен. — А ещё, ты реально пугаешь.  
  
Исак смеётся.  
  
— Что ж, ты мог бы утверждать, что я сознательно ввёл их в заблуждение только в том случае, если моей целью было сделать так, чтобы они пришли к такой причинно-следственной связи. Но ты не можешь доказать, что именно это было моим намерением. К тому же, та ложь, на которую я хочу, чтобы они купились, может вполне оказаться абсолютной правдой. Как знать? Может плавание в одежде _на самом деле_ защищает мою кожу?  
  
Эвен не поспевает за ходом мысли, и, должно быть, это отражается у него на лице, потому что Исак довольно улыбается и лениво кружится в воде возле него. Он почти что пребывает в состоянии эйфории.  
  
— Тебе нечасто удаётся толкать все эти странные речи, я прав? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Должен признать, я и впрямь получил удовольствие.  
  
— Удовольствие. Хм, — произносит Эвен задумчиво. — Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду?  
  
— А с чего ты решил, что нет? — хмурится Исак.  
  
— Потому что так часто происходит, — говорит Эвен. — Например, я знаю, что ты делаешь в классе. Притворяешься, что тебе интересно, только чтобы потом прикинуться, что у тебя болит живот или что-то ещё, и уйти с урока. А ещё, я почти уверен, что твой монолог перед Арвидом тоже был не до конца правдивый.  
  
Исак морщится. — Ладно, признаю, часть про гель для душа была _позаимствована_. Я прочитал это у Ларса Свендсена, в его вступлении к «Философии страха». То-есть, я сам даже никогда не путешествовал на самолёте. Но кому какая разница? Я ведь смог убедительно донести свою точку зрения, так ведь?  
  
— Ты никогда не летал на самолёте?  
  
— А ты часто заостряешь внимание на каких-то странных подробностях, — поддразнивает Исак. — Кроме того, я в буквальном смысле легковоспламеняющийся материал. Как по твоему я могу попасть на борт самолёта?  
  
— Ты что?! — Эвен моргает круглыми от удивления глазами.  
  
— Видишь? — хохочет Исак. — Вот _это_ сейчас была ложь.  
  
— Да иди ты!  
  
Исак продолжает смеяться. — Да и вообще, что плохого в том, чтобы морочить голову учителям? — спрашивает Исак, и Эвен вдруг удивляется тому факту, что ему нечего возразить на это.  
  
— Проблема в том, что ты ведёшь себя нечестно.  
  
— Да, но какое это имеет значение? Учителя получают признание, в котором они очень нуждаются. А я получаю возможность пойти и реально выучить что-то. Это выигрышная ситуация для обеих сторон, — объясняет он.  
  
— Да, но если ты ориентируешься только на выгоду, то все твои взаимоотношения в итоге окажутся фальшивыми. Ты не сможешь сблизиться с людьми, если ты ими постоянно манипулируешь. _Ты_ сам никогда не сможешь получить этого признания.  
  
Исак фыркает. — Сблизиться с людьми, — повторяет он задумчиво.  
  
— Да. А что не так с тем, чтобы сблизиться с кем-то? — хмурится Эвен. Он вдруг чувствует себя очень раздражённым, как-будто их недавний диалог спровоцировал в нём какое-то нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
— Почему ты так сильно беспокоишься о том, что правильно, а что — нет? — парирует Исак.  
  
И до Эвена наконец полностью доходит осознание того, что Исак не хочет дружить с ним, что Исак действительно _вызвал_ его сюда. Не потому, что хотел посмотреть на него в плавках или ввести его в замешательство историями про сердечный приступ во время «сидения на унитазе». Не потому, что хотел поделиться с ним своей философской чепухой. Нет. Исаку просто что-то нужно.  
  
— Тебе что-то нужно, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Я знал, что ты умный, Эйвинд, — улыбается Исак, и Эвен вдруг чувствует себя самым глупым человеком на свете. _Это не моё имя._  
  
— Вся эта штука с книгой была специально, — догадывается он.  
  
— Ты меня игнорировал. Мне нужно было что-то, что привлекло бы твоё внимание. Что-то такое, что перевернуло бы всё в обратную сторону, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
—  ** _«Как умереть»_** , — горько произносит Эвен, и ему больно. _Ты мог бы просто поговорить со мной._  
  
— Я слышал о тебе, — говорит он тихо, и от этого Эвен отплывает от него ещё дальше. Он внезапно не может находиться рядом с ним.  
  
_В смысле, о том, что я пытался покончить с собой._  
  
— Я слышал о том, как ты начал работать в Центре по предупреждению самоубийств, — на этот раз Исак говорит громче, словно подслушав мысли Эвена. Эвена, который, вдруг чувствует себя таким тонким, словно бумага, почти прозрачным и очень глупым за то, что повсюду следовал за этим беспощадным пареньком, который, вероятно, именно этого с самого начала и добивался. Исак, наверное, просчитал каждую их встречу, отрепетировал все эти странные шуточки о «походах по-большому в общественных туалетах», точно также, как Эвен репетирует шутки для своей матери каждое утро. Потому что Эвен такой же предсказуемый, как и все остальные, потому что Исак, наверняка, уже давно преспокойно определил его в одну из категорий в своей голове.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Эвен, и собственное сердце кажется ему изношенным.  
  
Он так устал от того, что все воспринимают его как должное. Он так устал постоянно разочаровываться, хотя всё, чего он хочет, это элементарных человеческих отношений. С кем-то, кто не знает того, каким он был раньше. С кем-то, кто мог бы утверждать, что знает его _настоящего_. С кем-то, от кого не пришлось бы держать в секрете вещи, вроде того, какой он на самом деле.  
  
_Тайный. Скрытый от всех._  
  
Исак выглядит на удивление раскаявшимся, словно он догадался сколько боли только что причинил Эвену.  
  
— Прости меня, Эвен. Я не пытался следить за тобой или что-то такое, — говорит он с широко распахнутыми глазами, в то время как щёки его покрываются розовым румянцем.  
  
— Все нормально, — говорит Эвен холодно, вспоминая, что делал ровно то же самое — и не задерживаясь особенно на том факте, что Исак впервые назвал его имя правильно. — Чего ты хочешь? — повторяет он.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Эвен. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — повторяет Исак, и в его голосе читаются слабенькие нотки мольбы. Эвен определённо почувствовал бы что-то, если бы не знал ничего лучше. — Это не сработает, если ты будешь расстроен.  
  
— Что не сработает? — Эвен напрягается, осознавая, что с того момента, как они зашли в бассейн, они отплыли друг от друга на максимально далёкое расстояние.  
  
— Моя просьба. То, что мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал для меня.  
  
Эвен замирает и судорожно вдыхает носом воздух. В голове лихорадочно мелькают все возможные вещи, о которых Исак мог бы его попросить. Он вдруг понимает, что вообще ничего не знает об этом парне, кроме того, что тот непредсказуемый, неприветливый, до ужаса умный, немного странный, ну и конечно, того факта, что к нему нельзя прикасаться.  
  
Эвен не знает, чего ожидать.  
  
Поэтому он просто пристально смотрит на него сквозь влажные ресницы. Исак выглядит нелепо в своей тёмно серой рубашке и чёрных леггинсах (леггинсах!). Его глаза такие зелёные и большие и полные надежды, и Эвен знает, что всё это — лишь часть игры, что Исак, должно быть, использует эмоции Эвена, чтобы получить то, что ему нужно также, как он это делает с учителями, что Исак, вероятнее всего, самый страшный человек из всех, с кем ему когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться. Эвен знает, что ему, наверное, лучше всего сейчас будет усмехнуться и покинуть бассейн и никогда больше не заговаривать с ним снова. Эвен знает, что это тот самый огонь, от которого он так отчаянно старался спастись, которого пытался перестать так страстно желать, погружаясь в воду каждый раз, как услышит его зов. Эвен знает огонь, знает, как приятно языки пламени ласкают кожу, знает, как он заполняет собой всё поблизости. Эвен знает, какого это. Но он не может отвести взгляд.  
  
Огонь всё глубже просачивается в душу, и у него — зеленые глаза. — Чего ты хочешь? — повторяет Эвен.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся до меня, — неожиданно выпаливает Исак перед тем, как тотчас закрыть себе рот руками, словно он сам не ожидал того, что все-таки сможет произнести это вслух. И, кажется, будто он не говорил этого ещё ни разу в своей жизни, потому что Эвен замечает дрожь, проходящую через всё его крошечное тело, потому что огонь, постоянно обрамляющий его щёки, вспыхивает сейчас с новой силой.  
  
И Эвен может только смотреть.  
  
— Мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты дотронулся до меня, — продолжает Исак, поправляясь, в этот раз чуть более мягко и застенчиво, будто нашёл где-то мужество. Эвен сомневается, происходит ли всё это на самом деле.  
  
Эта уязвимость в голосе Исака — словно он даёт ему увидеть ту часть себя, которую ещё никому не показывал — потрясает Эвена, приводя его в изумление. Исак просит его подвергнуть себя опасности, поиграть с огнём, обжечься, просто потому, что ему это _нужно_.  
  
Позорная часть его хочет спросить Исака: _«Почему я?»_ Хочет узнать, что же в нём такого, что так громко вопит о том, что _он не ценит ни себя, ни своё тело_. Он сжимает левое запястье, укрытое пластиковыми часами, и думает о том, насколько бросаются в глаза остатки его былой ненависти к самому себе, насколько Исак может видеть его насквозь или, может, Эвен и вовсе прозрачный, просвечивающийся. Он хочет понять, что же в нём такого, что заставило Исака выбрать именно _его_.  
  
Но, в очередной раз, Исак опережает его с ответом.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня, Эвен. Я тоже тебя чувствую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Микроагрессия — неявный, «скрытый» в ходе повседневного общения намёк, шутка, эпитет, принижающий достоинство человека другой расы, пола, сексуальной ориентации и т.п.  
> **Туше́ (фр. touché — задеть). Изначально этот термин пришёл из фехтования. В диалоге используется, если ваш собеседник сказал очень точную, меткую фразу, на которую вам нечего возразить, и вы признаете это словом «туше».  
> ***Третий закон Ньютона — «если одно тело действует на другое, то второе также действует на первое». Это о них и об их невероятном притяжении...<3\. Кому интересно, подробнее можно прочитать тут: http://phscs.ru/physics8/newton3  
> ****«Как умереть. Древнее пособие по тому, как расстаться с жизнью». Эта книга (всю редакцию и перевод на английский взял на себя James S. Romm) — собрание воедино наиболее выдающихся рассуждений Сенеки на тему смерти и её глобального значения. Философ видел в ней освобождение от боли, рабства и политического давления, и считал, что вся жизнь — лишь подготовка к смерти, которой надо обязательно посвящать свои силы и время: «Вся жизнь может уйти на то, чтобы научиться правильно умирать». Английская (и, похоже, единственная) версия: https://press.princeton.edu/titles/11228.html  
> .  
>  **LuQuS — I'll Need You.** Мне нужен ты.  
>  (в наушниках)


	3. Философия Катарсиса

_«Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня, Эвен. Я тоже тебя чувствую»._  
  
Эвен пытается каким-то образом переварить то, что только что услышал от Исака. Но слишком многое надо осознать, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, в этом бассейне, его тёплой воде, в которой они оба сейчас задыхаются, ведь оставаться на плаву становится физически трудно. Особенно когда один из них выворачивает душу наизнанку.  
  
 _«Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня, Эвен»._  
  
Для начала Эвен решает сосредоточиться на том, как Исак произносит его имя. Концентрация на маленьких, посильных кусочках информации помогает ему не сбиваться с пути, придерживаться плана. Поэтому он фокусирует всё своё внимание на том, как Исак называет его имя. Бережно, как человек, который пытается выразить свою мысль на языке, которым не владеет свободно, не торопясь, прощупывая почву, чтобы убедиться, что произносит всё правильно, и, таким образом, избежать неловкого положения. В голове всплывают картинки из прошлого, и Эвен возвращается в то время, когда Соня краснела каждый раз, когда говорила по-английски перед Муттой — у которого было лучшее произношение в классе благодаря часам сериальных запоев перед телевизором — боясь исковеркать какое-нибудь слово. Он вспоминает, какой гордой и упрямой она была, и насколько Мутте было наплевать. Интересно, Исак сейчас так осторожничает, потому что несколько дней подряд называл его «Эйвиндом»? Можно ли расценить это как жест примирения? Знает ли он, насколько сильно ранит Эвена прямо сейчас?  
  
Мозг работает на повышенной скорости. Раздираемый противоречиями, Эвен не может сосредоточиться. Он ненавидит то, как покрывается мурашками вся его кожа. Но ему нравится, как звучит его имя, срываясь с языка и губ Исака. Он почти что хочет, чтобы тот произнёс его снова. Он вдруг резко понимает, что мало кто обращается к нему по имени. Его мама называет его «мой сыночек», и, в зависимости от ситуации, каждый раз заполняет место между этими двумя словами одним из прилагательных: _мой милый сыночек, мой дорогой сыночек, мой любимый сыночек._ А парни зовут его Бэк Насхайм, «бро» или «чувак».  
  
— Эвен… — тихо говорит Исак снова, уже в который раз возвращая его обратно в реальность, и это почти шёпот. Его глаза светятся чем-то сродни удовлетворению.  
  
 _Он знает,_ догадывается Эвен. Исак знает, что Эвену нравится, как он произносит его имя. Исак знает ещё один из его секретов. А Эвен снова терпит поражение, и это унизительно.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь меня, — повторяет Исак, почти замирая на поверхности воды. Его голос не выражает никаких эмоций, но Эвену кажется, что слова его звучат как-то закончено, самоуверенно и жестоко.  
  
Он показывает Эвену, что знает очередной из его секретов, о том, что он _чувствует_ Исака. И он не спрашивает. Он _сообщает_ ему, что _знает_ об этом. И делает это настолько решительно и бесповоротно, что Эвен понимает — отрицать это уже бесполезно. Он вдруг приходит к осознанию того факта, что Исак, в общем-то, мог бы убедить его в чём угодно, благодаря одной лишь своей самоуверенности.  
  
И Эвен злится. Он близок к тому, чтобы нырнуть поглубже и просто уплыть отсюда. Но потом он вспоминает о второй части заявления Исака. _«Я тоже тебя чувствую»._  
  
— Как? — выпаливает он, и слова обжигают язык.  
  
— Сначала это была всего лишь догадка, — Исак говорит так, словно ждал от Эвена вербального подтверждения перед тем, как, наконец, начать свою речь. — Целиком основанная на наблюдении, конечно же. Ты поворачивался ещё до того, как я заявлял о своём присутствии. И даже когда я пытался не издавать вообще никакого шума, ты всё равно как-будто бы точно знал, что я где-то рядом. Однако, это могли быть случайные совпадения. Происшествия, феномены, если это можно так назвать. Недостаточные для того, чтобы делать какие-либо утверждения. Поэтому я решил разработать теорию. Она заключалась в том, что ты можешь чувствовать меня, и, как в случае с любой научной теорией, я должен был каким-то образом проверить её, и…  
  
— Можешь избавить меня от всей этой претенциозной чепухи? — огрызается Эвен, и его потряхивает от чувств, которые он не привык проявлять открыто. Гнев, страх, сомнения, неуверенность. Всё это — лучшие друзья Эвена. Они составляют ему компанию ночами, словно знают, насколько ему одиноко, насколько он готов принять всё что угодно. Обычно он держит их взаперти и выпускает наружу только когда оказывается один в темноте, в пределах своей постели. Но Исак распаляет его, выводит из себя, заставляет мысли бешено метаться в голове, а грудь вздыматься от волнения, из-за него Эвен начинает действовать не по сценарию. И Эвен не может точно определить, хочет ли он наброситься на этого парня и обнять его или же врезать ему по его идеальному лицу.  
  
 _Ты не бьёшь людей._  
  
— Прости, — говорит Исак тихо, удивлённо. Он отплывает немного дальше, и Эвену начинает казаться, словно Исак смог прочитать его мысли о том, что он хотел ударить его. Или, возможно, Исака так оттолкнуло желание Эвена его обнять? — Как я говорил, — продолжает Исак, — я решил, что ты чувствуешь меня, и начал проверять свою теорию. Ходил около аудиторий, в которых ты находился, чтобы посмотреть, будешь ли ты начеку из-за того, что уже почувствовал, как я зашёл в здание или что-то такое. Пытался чаще попадаться тебе на глаза, чтобы увидеть твою реакцию. Не знаю. Я просто пробовал разные вещи, чтобы собрать достаточно эмпирического доказательства.  
  
 _Эмпирического доказательства. Ох уж этот парень._  
  
— И? К какому выводу пришёл? Что я каким-то магическим образом могу тебя чувствовать? — гримасничает Эвен. Он пытается быть грубым, но сомневается, что его выражение хоть сколько-нибудь соответствует интонации. — Ты накурился, что ли?  
  
— Не нападай на меня, как обиженный маленький мальчик. Я говорю серьёзно, — отвечает Исак, смотря на него тёмными, неподвижными глазами, и слова больно ранят Эвена. _Неужели меня настолько легко прочитать?_  — В любом случае, когда бы я ни посмотрел на тебя, ты уже смотрел на меня. А когда я проходил мимо, ты всегда очень сильно напрягался и стискивал зубы.  
  
— Ты обращался со мной, как с лабораторной крысой, последние несколько недель, — ошарашено произносит Эвен, пока его по полной накрывает осознание.  
  
— Ничего личного. Я наблюдал за тобой и пытался разобраться во всём, что происходит, — не сдаётся Исак.  
  
— Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову? Это уже случалось с кем-то, кроме меня? Другие люди тоже могут… _чувствовать_ тебя?  
  
— Нет. По крайней мере, я об этом не знаю, — пожимает плечами Исак.  
  
— Тогда как ты вообще пришёл к такому выводу?!  
  
— Потому что _я_ чувствую _тебя_ , — говорит Исак, и, кажется, словно он лишь сейчас смог сделать выдох, который держал в себе долгое время. — Начиная с самого первого дня нашей встречи.  
  
После этого они оба замолкают: Эвен — прилагая все усилили на то, чтобы переварить только что сказанное Исаком, а Исак — пытаясь согнать краску с лица, кажется. Интересно, проблема ли это для Исака, что он всё время краснеет, и связано ли это напрямую с эмоциями, которые он испытывает, и с какой эмоцией конкретно?  
  
— Чувствуешь меня, как? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Видимо так же, как ты чувствуешь меня.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, как я тебя чувствую. Я тебе не рассказывал, — говорит Эвен, больше для себя. Потом до него доходит, что Исак, скорее всего, как раз и пытается понять это, но отказывается спрашивать Эвена напрямую. Он хочет выудить у него эту информацию. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе.  
  
— Я был бы весьма признателен, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— И что я получу, — Эвен показывает на расстояние между ними. — С этого?  
  
— Ты не из тех людей, кто будет требовать чего-то взамен, Эвен, — отвечает Исак, и что-то больно колет внизу живота, снова, всегда. Его слова.  
  
— Ты меня не знаешь, — делает слабую попытку Эвен.  
  
— Знаю. Я тщательно выполнял своё домашнее задание последние несколько недель. Зачем, ты думаешь, я посещал все эти скучные уроки?  
  
Эвен не уверен, издевается ли он сейчас над ним.  
  
— Я не понимаю, издеваешься ли ты надо мной сейчас или нет, — честно признаёт он, и, по какой-то причине, смягчает этим уничижительный взгляд Исака. Эвен не может его прочитать, и, иногда ему кажется, что и Исак тоже не может его прочитать.  
  
— Я, эм. Нет, не издеваюсь, — говорит Исак спокойно. — Я не то, чтобы следил за тобой всё это время. Я читал про это, пытался обосновать свою теорию, исходя из чего-то более конкретного. Не знаю. Физики, например. Наверное.  
  
— Физики.  
  
— Любому действию всегда есть равное и противоположное противодействие. Третий закон Ньютона.  
  
Эвен вспоминает ответ Исака тогда в классе. Хотел ли Исак таким образом дать ему понять, что тоже чувствует его?  
  
— Я попытался завуалированно намекнуть тебе на уроке физики как-то раз, но ты ничего не понял, — снова отвечает на его мысли Исак.  
  
— Я думал, ты увлекаешься философией, а не наукой, — выдаёт Эвен, потому что ему нечего больше сказать. Он чувствует себя измождённым одним только разговором с Исаком.  
  
— Философия — мать всех наук, — начинает Исак. А потом вдруг обрывает себя, словно вспомнив, что Эвен просил избавить его от претенциозной чепухи.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Эвен, когда замечает это. Почти что в знак примирения. У него есть подозрение, что все эти разглагольствования доставляют Исаку большое удовольствие, поэтому он даёт ему возможность высказаться.  
  
— Ну, эм, до Сократа, Аристотеля и Платона никто никогда не ставил под сомнение природу вещей и не задавался вопросом о том, почему всё так, как оно есть, — говорит Исак и, на мгновение, он выглядит счастливым. — Со временем, когда всё больше и больше философов начали спрашивать об этом, появились дисциплины вроде физики, геологии и биологии. Ньютон, например, считал себя представителем «натуральной философии», потому что такого понятия, как учёный, в то время просто не существовало. Аристотель был одним из первопроходцев в области биологии, психологии и зоологии, но большинству людей он запомнился, в первую очередь, как философ. Он также заложил основы Теории Драмы. Ты знал, что именно он в своём трактате _«Поэтика»_ ввёл в употребление такой литературный термин, как _катарсис_? По сути, он просто сравнил то, какой эффект трагедия, как литературный жанр, оказывает на человеческое сознание, с реальными методами врачевания катарсисом, способствующими очищению человеческого тела от проявлений болезни. Я прочитал об этом буквально месяц назад. И был очень удивлён. Я думал, что катарсис — относительно недавнее понятие. Но это неважно. Суть в том, что в то время, самым главным было не искать ответы, а задавать правильные вопросы.  
  
Эвен хмыкает, внезапно почувствовав себя нелепо из-а за того, что в одних плавках зависает в пустом бассейне вместе с полностью одетым парнем, который разглагольствует о покойниках, говорящих на мёртвых языках.  
  
— Но ты сейчас ищешь ответы, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь доказать, что задаю правильные вопросы.  
  
— И поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я дотронулся до тебя? Как это связано с тем, что я чувствую тебя? У тебя уже есть ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
— Нет, касание — способ проверить другую мою теорию, — отвечает Исак, и он выглядит и безучастным, и смущённым одновременно. Это просто сводит Эвена с ума. Эта двойственность, противоречивость. Он не может его прочитать.  
  
— И что же это за теория?  
  
— Я не могу рассказать тебе, пока я её не подтвердил. Иначе это будет слишком неловко.  
  
— Итак, если я правильно понимаю, ты просишь меня дотронуться до тебя и, вследствие этого, обжечься. То есть, у меня и так нет совершенно никакой мотивации, чтобы сделать это, так ты ещё и не говоришь мне, зачем? — выдаёт Эвен, а потом прикусывает себе язык, после того, как до него доходит, насколько грубо это только что прозвучало. И что Исак, скорее всего, не нуждается в лишних напоминаниях о том, что ни один человек ни при каких обстоятельствах не стал бы дотрагиваться до него. — Ты даже не хочешь сказать мне, что именно ты чувствуешь, когда я рядом.  
  
— У меня есть причина полагать, что я не обожгу тебя, если ты дотронешься до меня, — бормочет Исак, нахмурившись. И Эвен не может сказать, из-за того ли это, что он так жестоко повёл себя с ним только что, или просто из-за того, что Исаку пришлось дать ему зацепку и поделиться частью своей теории.  
  
— Как такое возможно? Ты обжигаешь только определённых людей? Ты можешь это контролировать?  
  
 _И снова он._ Этот свирепый взгляд. Глаза Исака потемневшие и злые. Эвен почти что готов смыться куда-нибудь. Кажется, он только что ударил по больному. _Вот чёрт._  
  
— Нет. Я не контролирую это, Эйвинд! Если бы я мог, то не укутывался бы в семь грёбаных слоёв одежды, изнывая от жары, и не ездил бы на ёбаном заднем сиденье в машине собственного отца каждый день!  
  
Эвен одновременно чувствует и раскаяние, и воодушевление из-за такой реакции Исака. Он назвал его Эйвиндом и наорал прямо в лицо. И вместе с тем, Эвену возможно впервые удалось вытащить из него _истинные_ эмоции.  
  
— Прости меня… — делает попытку Эвен.  
  
Исак подносит руку к своему лицу, и Эвен оказывается не готов к такому сильному жесту. Должно быть, он действительно задел Исака за живое, раз тому потребовалась такого рода невербальная поддержка. Эвен вдруг задаётся вопросом, обжигает ли Исак сам себя, или же только других, или, быть может, он горит изнутри. Обжигает ли он зверей, может ли он поджигать вещи. И когда последний раз его обнимали, по-настоящему обнимали. Обжигал ли он кого-то из своих близких, возможно, своего _грёбаного отца_.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — выдыхает Исак. — Это вполне обоснованный и закономерный вопрос. Ты прав.  
  
— Я не хотел показаться бесчувственным.  
  
— Всё нормально. Я провернул всю эту штуку с книгой «Как умереть». Так что у тебя теперь тоже есть право на мне отыграться.  
  
Эвен моргает. Он забыл об этом на секунду. Но такой порядок вещей ему не по душе.  
  
— То, что ты обидел меня, не означает, что для меня будет нормальным обидеть тебя в ответ, — выпаливает он перед тем, как передумать.  
  
Исак опять одаривает его этим своим взглядом, под названием: _«чёрт, ты только что снова меня удивил»._ И Эвен упивается этим. _Будь добрым, всегда._  
  
Эвен не знает, чего именно он ожидал, когда думал о том, что произойдёт дальше, но это точно была не парочка возбуждённых первокурсников, неуклюже ввалившихся в бассейн, буквально пожирая при этом лица друг друга. На секунду его охватывает паника, но скоро он понимает, что не делает сейчас ничего такого, что стоило бы скрывать. Он имеет допуск к бассейну после школы, а Исаку разрешено плавать в своей одежде.  
  
Но Исак, скорее всего, так не думает. Потому что к тому времени, как Эвен приходит в чувство, он уже нырнул под воду, оставляя Эвена одного на поверхности.  
  
Эвен не знает, делает ли это Исак из-за страха того, что их могут увидеть вместе, или просто из-за того, что вся школа может узнать о его любви к плаванию, что сделает его привычное времяпрепровождение чуть более сложно осуществимым в будущем. Но в этот раз он улавливает намёк и напускает на себя максимально грозный вид.  
  
— Вам нельзя здесь находиться! — кричит он на несчастных первокурсников, которые сейчас больше похожи на испуганных оленей, неожиданно оказавшихся в свете автомобильных фар. — Вы не можете заступать на территорию бассейна без купального костюма и шапочки!  
  
Парочка, очевидно смущённая и даже немного напуганная тем, что Эвен - третьекурсник, спотыкаясь, тотчас убегает из бассейна.  
  
Эвен ждёт ещё несколько секунд пока Исак вынырнет обратно, но этого не происходит. На мгновение его охватывает паника, и он, больше не медля ни секунды, погружается под воду. И вот тогда он видит его.  
  
 _Его._  
  
Исака под водой. Возможно, это игра воображения, но Эвену кажется, что Исак улыбается. Глаза его прикрыты, и он выглядит умиротворённым, счастливым, свободным. Под водой, Исак не представляет собой неминуемую опасность. Он не горит. Он не являет собой надвигающуюся угрозу. Под водой Исак свободен. Исак прекрасен. И Эвену так хочется дотронуться до него.  
  
Это накрывает его с головой в одно мгновение: этот жар, потребность коснуться, схватить, уцепиться, потянуть его за руку и прижаться к нему, раствориться в нём, вобрать его всего, стать одним целым.  
  
Под водой. Исак открывает глаза, словно тоже почувствовав это, и какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга.  
  
Это настолько сильно, что Эвен почти отзеркаливает Исака, когда тот начинает захлёбываться. Эвен выныривает за воздухом первым, и, когда Исак поднимается из-под воды, глаза его налиты кровью и он заходится в приступе кашля. Эвен даже не может точно сказать, насколько долго он там находился. Они оба не могут отдышаться.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — волнуется Эвен.  
  
— Капля не в то горло попала, — объясняет Исак, всё ещё кашляя. Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, Эвен уже давно потянулся бы, чтобы похлопать его по спине и помочь справиться с приступом. Ему до боли хочется сделать это.  
  
— Просто признай, что не можешь надолго задерживать дыхание под водой, вот и всё.  
  
— Они ушли? — спрашивает Исак, игнорируя неудачную попытку Эвена подшутить над ним.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мне уже пора, — говорит он, подплывая к краю бассейна, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
  
— Что? А что насчёт эксперимента?  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Не знаю. Мы оба мокрые и уставшие, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Для того, чтобы провести эксперимент, нужно сначала воссоздать надлежащие условия, которые помогут доказать его валидность.  
  
— А теперь на норвежском, пожалуйста? — говорит Эвен и, когда Исак улыбается, Эвен чувствует это своей маленькой победой.  
  
— Я не провожу всю свою жизнь в бассейне, как и ты. Я пытаюсь доказать, что не обожгу тебя в твоём обычном состоянии, когда ты сухой, и не в плавках, и не хочешь меня убить.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя убить.  
  
— Ты действительно заостряешь внимание на самых странных подробностях, — вздыхает Исак, вылезая.  
  
— Но что если я всё-таки дотронусь до тебя сейчас? — спрашивает Эвен, подплывая к Исаку и укладывая руки на край бассейна. — Это могло бы доказать другую теорию, разве нет? Например, что это работает, когда мы в воде. Не знаю.  
  
— Это ничего бы не доказало. Если ты не обожжёшься, я просто слишком обрадуюсь, но, скорее всего, в итоге всё равно разочаруюсь, когда окажется, что в сухом состоянии это не работает. А если обожжёшься, это может остановить меня от того, чтобы провести полный эксперимент.  
  
— Тебе-то нечего терять. Это я добровольно вызываюсь обжечься.  
  
— Надежду, — говорит Исак перед тем, как снять шапочку и выпустить свои кудрявые волосы. — Я потеряю надежду. Я напишу тебе.  
  
Исак уходит, а Эвен проводит ещё целую минуту под водой. Всё его тело пульсирует от желания и замешательства.  
  
.  
  
— Как прошёл день у моего сыночка? — спрашивает его мама позднее тем вечером.  
  
Он только что приготовил пасту, а она сделала салат, это уже становится их ритуалом.  
  
— Хорошо. А как у тебя?  
  
— Неплохо. Ларс задал не тот вопрос на встрече, и мне пришлось многое сделать для того, чтобы как-то спасти ситуацию. В общем, всё как обычно.  
  
— Разве можно каким-то образом задать «не тот вопрос»? — задумывается Эвен.  
  
— Зависит от обстоятельств, я полагаю, — улыбается она и кладёт полную ложку пасты к себе в рот. И почему она так настаивает на том, чтобы есть определённую еду обязательно вместе с ложкой?  
  
Её лицо мечтательно смягчается, пока она пережёвывает еду, и от этого Эвена разламывает на тысячи кусочков. Он уже попробовал её, и знает, что паста недоваренная и безвкусная. И всё же, она делает вид, словно это лучшее, что она когда-либо ела. Его убивает тот факт, что она не может быть с ним до конца честной, что она продолжает нянчиться с ним. Это его убивает.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Ничего, — улыбается он в ответ, вернее, пытается это сделать, по крайней мере. — Как паста в этот раз?  
  
— Превосходно.  
  
— Я рад.  
  
— Какое слово дня? — спрашивает она чуть позже.  
  
— Катарсис, — врёт он, вспоминая слово, о котором столько узнал сегодня от Исака. — Эмоциональное высвобождение и снятие напряжения, «облегчение» и «очищение» души человека, особенно посредством искусства.  
  
— Оу. Хорошее слово, — говорит она с улыбкой и наигранным энтузиазмом. Эвен чувствует себя опустошённым.  
  
— Да, хорошее.  
  
.  
  
В такие ночи, как эта, Эвен жалеет, что не может запереть дверь на ключ. Не потому, что его мама или кто-то ещё зайдёт внутрь. Он просто хотел бы, чтобы у него была такая возможность. Возможность закрыться в своей комнате и просто подумать в одиночестве, может быть посмотреть порно в свободном доступе, может даже пообщаться с незнакомцами со всего мира, или, может, поплакать, просто поплакать как следует, столько, сколько душе угодно. Эвен не может вспомнить, когда последний раз плакал. И он чувствует эту тяжесть в груди, от невозможности дать выход всему, что накопилось внутри.  
  
 _«Надежду. Я потеряю надежду»._  
  
Интересно, печаль Исака столь же велика, как и его собственная? Оценил бы Исак, что лишь одна мысль об этом успокаивает Эвена? О том, что есть кто-то, кому, возможно, также грустно и одиноко, как и ему.  
  
 _«Я напишу тебе»._  
  
 _Когда? Как?_  
  
 ** _Инстаграм (22:19) — Гераклит подписался на ваши обновления._**  
  
Эвен открывает уведомление и видит, что аккаунт закрытый и у него вообще нет подписчиков. После чего возвращается в общий чат с парнями.  
  


**_______________**

  
  


**Гераклит**

 

**22:23**

  
  
Завтра после школы  
  
В спортзале в 15:15  
  
Не опаздывай  
  


?

 

Исак?

  
  
Кто?  
  


А?

  
  
Конечно это я. Кто ещё?  
  


В смысле кто ещё

  
  
Кто ещё станет создавать аккаунт в инсте и называть его Гераклит?  
  


Это что, какой-то известный философ?

  
  
Я тебя заблокирую  
  


Не думал, что у тебя есть инста

  
  
У меня и нет  
  
Не было  
  
Только что создал  
  


Ради меня?

  
  
15:15  
  
Если опоздаешь, я уйду  
  


?

 

Так и не будешь отвечать?

 

Кстати, Гераклит звучит интригующе

 

Очень прогрессивно

 

Хорошо, что такие имена уже не используются

  
  
Ты ребёнок  
  


Хаха спокойной ночи

  
  


**_______________**

  
  
На следующий день, Эвен испытывает головокружение, ощущая присутствие Исака в здании школы и думая о том, что Исак сейчас тоже его чувствует. Вся эта ситуация не укладывается у него в голове и выходит за пределы чего-то логичного и разумного, но он вдруг осознаёт, что ему всё равно. Это немного пугает, но это хотя бы не так страшно, как думать, что всё это — лишь игра его больного воображения, и он единственный, кто чувствует это.  
  
Эвен знает, что страх рано или поздно вернётся, потому что это не та связь, которую можно объяснить с точки зрения научных теорий. Но он чувствует себя чуть менее одиноко, зная, что разделяет это с кем-то ещё. К двенадцати, он улыбается про себя, когда ощущает, что Исак заходит в столовую. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Интересно, могут ли они как-то использовать эту связь в своих целях, может ли он побудить его сделать что-то или, может быть, прочитать его мысли?  
  
— Ты чему там так ухмыляешься? — спрашивает Адам.  
  
— Я не ухмыляюсь.  
  
— Ещё как ухмыляешься. Можно сказать хихикаешь.  
  
— Оставь его в покое, — предупреждает Мутта. И что-то в его опеке странным образом кажется Эвену унизительным. Эвен знает, что Мутта хочет сделать как лучше для него, но он чувствует себя таким беспомощным, когда друг затыкает парней вместо него, когда говорит им оставить его в покое.  
  
Он чувствует себя слабым. Они так и не поговорили о том, что произошло за время его отсутствия. Он не уверен, как много они знают. И в такие моменты, мысли съедают его изнутри. Он хотел бы, чтобы Мутта дал Адаму и Элиасу подшучивать над ним, как и раньше, когда он ещё не слетел с катушек. Он хотел бы, чтобы им не приходилось относиться к нему с такой осторожностью. Он хотел бы, чтобы он мог позволить себе один день походить мрачным, не беспокоясь о том, что они примут его временное недовольство за начало депрессивного эпизода. Эвен многого хотел бы.  
  
Эвен чуть не давится, когда чувствует это. Это тепло, знакомый и сладкий жар по всему телу. Он поглощает его целиком, заполняет лёгкие, забирается в каждую косточку, находя там пристанище, обнимет внутренности, убаюкивает сердце. Эвену кажется, словно он слушает свою любимую песню или ест любимую еду. Ему хорошо, так хорошо, словно что-то на физическом уровне сняло с него груз недавней печали. Эвен чувствует себя окрылённым.  
  
Ему не нужно оборачиваться или вглядываться в лица парней, чтобы понять, что Исак только что уселся за соседний от него столик. Он чувствует его. Всем своим существом.  
  
— Ты снова улыбаешься, — говорит Элиас, и он улыбается тоже, словно бы знает, почему Эвен так резко обрадовался. Эвен даже не уверен, знает ли он сам себя.  
  
— А он ещё здесь зачем? — шепчет Адам и зарабатывает себе подзатыльник от Мутты. — Отвали от меня!  
  
Мутта толкает его ногой в этой раз, и Эвен замечает, как несколько девчонок, хихикая, смотрят в их сторону, главным образом на Мутту, который уже отрастил щетину и чьи черты стали более выразительными, чем в прошлом году. Его внутренняя уверенность и та лёгкость, с которой он себя подаёт, тоже прибавляют несколько очков его пользу. Эвен улыбается.  
  
Мутта. Земля. Стабильность. Его защита. Он подмигивает ему, и Эвен подмигивает в ответ, хотя он и не уверен, о чём именно они только что негласно поговорили.  
  
Юсеф держит одну руку у Адама на плече, что помогает затыкать его каждый раз, как тот захочет сказануть что-нибудь глупое, и они доедают свой обед без особых происшествий. Та тяжесть, которую испытывал Эвен до прихода Исака, просто куда-то улетучилась. И когда он уже поднимает свой поднос, чтобы встать с места и, наконец, взглянуть на него, Эвену чудится, будто Исак забрал её у него и вместо этого впитал в себя. Он выглядит неважно: очень бледный, с собирающимися капельками пота на лбу.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — остановившись, шепчет он непроизвольно.  
  
Исак резко отодвигает стул назад, встаёт, берёт в руки поднос и бросается вон из столовой, не удостоив Эвена даже взглядом, практически переходя на бег.  
  
— Ого, да он, похоже, реально тебя ненавидит, — заходится Элиас в приступе смеха.  
  
— Когда ты уже поймёшь намёк, бро? — в догонку хохочет Адам.  
  
В итоге Эвен присоединяется к ним и пытается не воспринимать их шутки слишком близко к сердцу. Он не уверен в том, что только что произошло, но ему это очевидно не нравится. Ему не нравится, что Исак обращается с ним на публике так, словно он ничтожество. До сих пор он только и делал, что унижал его перед всеми.  
  
Он не может его прочитать. Он и чуткий и жестокий одновременно. Осторожный и непредсказуемый. Заботливый и грубый. Эвен почти убедил себя в том, что Исак сел рядом, чтобы успокоить его. Но разве он смог бы? Он ведь даже не знает, что чувствует Эвен, когда он рядом.  
  
 _Он заговаривает со мной только, когда ему что-то от меня нужно._  
  


**_______________**

  
  


**Гераклит**

 

**15:17**

  
  
Ты опаздываешь  
  
Поторопись  
  


Я не приду

  
  
?  
  


Ты не можешь обращаться со мной как с дерьмом каждый раз, когда я хочу проведать тебя, и после этого ждать, что я явлюсь по твоему вызову

  
  
Ты серьёзно сейчас?  
  


Да

 

Ты должен дать мне что-то взамен

 

Почему ты не говоришь мне, что чувствуешь, когда я рядом?

 

Как ты «чувствуешь» меня?

  
  
Ты придёшь, если я расскажу тебе?  
  


Не уверен

  
  
Я знаю что ты прямо за дверью  
  
Я могу чувствовать тебя, помнишь?  
  


Чёрт

  
  
Я дам тебе ещё одну минуту  
  


**_______________**

  
  
Скрипя зубами, Эвен заходит в спортзал. Если он когда-либо и сомневался насчёт того, что Исак на самом деле может почувствовать его присутствие, то теперь этому есть доказательство. Он винит себя за то, что проявил слабоволие. Он старается убедить себя, что никогда не поступил бы так раньше, до того, как эта непреходящая грусть поразила его.  
  
— Ты опоздал, — говорит Исак. Он в дутой зелёной куртке и тёмных джинсах. В этот раз его волосы не укрывает привычный снепбек в паре с натянутым капюшоном. И это приятная перемена, если не учитывать чёрных кругов под глазами и желтоватого оттенка кожи. У него почти болезненный вид.  
  
— Ты уже написал об этом в своём сообщении.  
  
— Наверное, нам лучше перенести встречу, раз ты настолько рассержен, — предлагает Исак совершенно холодным и безучастным тоном.  
  
— Я не рассержен.  
  
— Раздражён. В дурном настроении, если хочешь.  
  
— Ты доводишь меня до безумия! — выпаливает Эвен, и фраза болью отдаётся внутри. Он ненавидит это слово, _безумие_. Он просто его ненавидит.  
  
— Эмоции! Всё-таки с твоим миндалевидным телом всё в порядке, — улыбается Исак, но в том, как искривляется его рот, нет совершенно ничего приветливого. — Почему же тогда ты не проявляешь такую прелестную реакцию перед своими друзьями?  
  
— Боже, да пошёл ты! — шипит Эвен, и он просто не узнаёт себя. Он машинально тянется вверх, чтобы прикрыть собственный рот руками, словно больше не имеет контроля над тем, что покидает его.  
  
— Да, пожалуй нам и правда стоит перенести встречу.  
  
— Нет, забудь об этом, — говорит Эвен, и в его голосе читается вся та боль, которую он испытывает внутри. — Не знаю, какое ещё исследование ты проводил, как именно меня анализировал и что заставило тебя решить, что я готов в буквальном смысле обжечься ради тебя и твоих нужд. Но я не собираюсь этого делать.  
  
Исак скрещивает руки на груди и облокачивается на один из шкафчиков, невпечатлённый.  
  
— Ты удивлён? Это не входило в твои планы? — спрашивает Эвен, и от переизбытка эмоций у него вздымается грудь.  
  
— Твоя способность сказать «нет» не была выявлена в ходе моего первоначального исследования, нет. Ты прав.  
  
 _Он давит на твои слабые точки._  
  
— Ты не знаешь меня.  
  
— А _ты_ не знаешь _меня_ , — отвечает Исак, высвобождая руки. — И всё же мы оба здесь. Застряли в одной школе и чувствуем странную связь, которой ни один из нас не может дать объяснение и с которой, вероятнее всего, нам придётся прожить как минимум остаток этого учебного года.  
  
Эвен замирает. Об этом он не подумал. О том, что он никаким образом не может избавиться от этого притяжения, которое испытывает по отношению к Исаку. Ему хотелось бы знать: то, что испытывает Исак, хотя бы отдалённо схоже с его собственными чувствами, и можно ли вообще назвать это _притяжением?_  
  
— Я тоже не в восторге от такого положения вещей. Но это убивает меня, и я правда хочу докопаться до сути, — продолжает Исак, и Эвен замечает, как сникает его лицо на словах «убивает меня».  
  
Если бы Исак просто написал ему об этом, Эвен решил бы, что это всего лишь интеллектуальное любопытство, потребность понять. Но на его лице читаются признаки реальной, физической боли. И Эвен вдруг думает о том, что его присутствие, возможно, не является таким же приятным для Исака.  
  
— Так что скажешь? Завтра после школы, в то же время? — спрашивает Исак. — Если только ты не хочешь продолжить вести себя как ребёнок из-за того, что не можешь проявлять эмоции и быть самим собой перед своими друзьями и близкими.  
  
Эвен играет желваками и замечает, как зелёные глаза Исака расширяются от этого зрелища, как румянец снова заливает его щёки. Эвен уже начинает думать, что Исак краснеет просто когда что-то застаёт его врасплох.  
  
— Кажется, я наконец-то тебя раскусил, — говорит Эвен, изо всех сил стараясь не звучать обиженным.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ты находишь слабые места человека и используешь их пока не получишь то, что тебе нужно.  
  
— Ты что, понабрался этого из сериала «Мыслить как преступник»?  
  
Эвен никак не реагирует. Он просто прилагает все усилия, чтобы провести собственный психоанализ. Исак всего лишь мальчик, которому больно из-за того, что никто не может к нему прикоснуться, и который пытается познать этот мир всеми возможными для себя способами.  
  
— Ты не сможешь использовать мою боль против меня, если я не позволю тебе сделать это, — говорит Эвен. — Ты постоянно поднимаешь тему с моими друзьями, потому что знаешь, что это задевает меня. И я даю тебе эту возможность, потому что мне стыдно. Как и в случае с Арвидом, ты определил меня в категорию и теперь точно знаешь, что выводит меня из себя. Ты уже составил на меня целый профиль. Думаешь, что знаешь меня от и до. Но это не так. Я не буду играть в твою игру. И мне плевать, что становится так хорошо, когда ты где-то рядом. Ты можешь просто быть для меня чем-то вроде лёгкого бриза. Его приятно чувствовать на своей коже, но он не является жизненно необходимым. И, в конечном итоге, это твоя потеря. Потому что, в отличие от тебя, я не умираю от желания понять и объяснить это. Мне достаточно просто задавать правильные вопросы. Мне не нужны ответы, особенно если для этого нужно подвергнуть себя опасности и дотронуться до тебя.  
  
 _Катарсис._  
  
Эвен знает, что поступил грубо, но он не собирается забирать свои слова обратно. В этот раз Исак не покраснел. По его виду ясно, что реакция Эвена застала его врасплох, но он не покраснел. Ещё одна теория коту под хвост. Эвен не знает, чего ожидать. Исак, вероятно, придумает ещё доводы, чтобы переубедить его, провернёт очередную манипуляцию, может посмеётся, может поморщится. Эвен не уверен. Но он готовится к сопротивлению.  
  
— Ладно, — произносит Исак каким-то поверженным, истощённым голосом и кажется вдруг очень маленьким. — Если это то, чего ты хочешь.  
  
Он разворачивается, и Эвену внезапно становится очень холодно. И его начинает колотить от этого, от холода. Всё это время Исак был для него ничем иным, как нескончаемым источником тепла. Поэтому холодок, пробежавший сейчас по коже, заставляет его потерять дар речи.  
  
У него уходит пара секунд на то, чтобы осознать, что его бросило в дрожь из-за внезапной потери этого всепоглощающего тепла, как если бы кто-то резко снял с него одеяло во время того, как он нежился в тёплой постели холодным воскресным утром.  
  
.  
  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает Мутта, встречая его возле библиотеки, где только что доделывал домашку.  
  
— Забыл кое-что в раздевалке, — пожимает плечами Эвен, не в состоянии сделать вид, что всё в порядке и перестать хмуриться. Его бесит, что Мутта всё время спрашивает о том, где он находился.  
  
— У тебя всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, всё нормально.  
  
Мутта не спрашивает снова. И по какой-то причине, это выводит Эвена из себя ещё больше, тот факт, что он так осторожничает с ним. Что оставляет попытки из-за страха, что это сломает Эвена, не говорит ему правду так же, как и его мать, которая не может признаться, что приготовленная им паста отвратительна на вкус, когда это на самом деле так.  
  
— Я видел Исака в медпункте после обеда, — говорит Мутта, не смотря Эвену в глаза. Он качает головой, и его кудри, покачиваясь, бесшумно спадают на лицо. И правда потрясающее зрелище.  
  
— Серьёзно? — произносит Эвен задумчиво, пытаясь разыграть безразличие.  
  
— Да, и выглядел он совсем неважно. Заблевал там всё. Медсестра даже пыталась отвезти его в больницу из-за того, что у него была слишком высокая температура.  
  
— Погоди, что?!  
  
— Это было сразу после обеда. Когда он выбежал из столовой, не ответив тебе. Я думаю, ему просто срочно надо было прочистить желудок или что-то такое.  
  
Эвен останавливается, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Вина и стыд внезапно накатывают на него с головой. Он вспоминает, насколько плохо выглядел Исак целый день.  
  
— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне это?  
  
— Кажется, ты очень переживаешь за него, — отвечает Мутта, поднимая плечи в вопросительном жесте и улыбаясь. — Ты всегда был неравнодушен к людям, которым больно.  
  
Эвен сейчас не в состоянии оспаривать это заявление, хоть он никогда и не думал о себе в таком ключе.  
  
— Как и ты, — говорит он взамен. И он имеет в виду и Исака, и себя сейчас. То, как Мутта всё время думает, что должен оберегать его.  
  
— Ты ему нравишься больше.  
  
— Точно. Он всего лишь выставил меня полным дураком перед всеми уже раза четыре, а так да, — смеётся Эвен.  
  
— Он подписался на тебя в Инстаграме.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь его Инстаграм? — Эвен хмурится и хохочет одновременно.  
  
— Адам провёл небольшое расследование.  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  
— В любом случае, я решил, что ты должен знать, — Мутта улыбается ему, и снова двигается с места. — Я не думаю, что он намеренно повёл себя как сволочь сегодня в столовой.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Эвен, а потом замолкает на секунду, обдумывая, что сказать следующим. — Почему он не поехал в больницу?  
  
— Он сказал, что у него встреча сегодня после школы около 15:00, и он не может её пропустить.  
  
От этих слов у Эвена на секунду замирает сердце. Он выбрал просто наилучшее время для того, чтобы высказать своё «фе» и выпустить наружу самые сокровенные эмоции. _Просто замечательно._  
  
— Всё нормально?  
  
— Ага.  
  


**_______________**

  
  


**Гераклит**

 

**18:20**

  
  


Привет слышал ты неважно чувствовал себя сегодня

 

Надеюсь тебе лучше

 

Не хотел вести себя как засранец

  
  


**_______________**

  
  
Исак не отвечает, и Эвен не может винить его за это. Их недавний разговор и правда показался последним, заключительным. Особенно учитывая то, насколько грубыми и жестокими словами в итоге закончил его Эвен. Исак, наверное, ненавидит людей, напоминающих ему о том, что он не может принять чужое касание без того, чтобы не причинить другому боль. Вряд ли он мог забыть об этом и нуждался в лишнем напоминании. Скорее всего, его передёрнуло от этого также, как это случается с Эвеном, когда кто-то зовёт его ненормальным или хотя бы просто произносит это слово. Эвен, должно быть, сильно ранил его, но Исак никогда ему этого не покажет, так что он может только догадываться. Исак, наверняка, прячет свои обиды куда лучше, чем Эвен — свои собственные.  
  
Он хочет извиниться. И он попробует. Его ладони потеют, когда Исак заходит в здание школы. А сердце застревает в горле. И начинает стучать громче и отчётливей. Ему больно, но эта боль заставляет его чувствовать себя живым, настоящим, напоминает ему о том, что он действительно существует. Он хочет извиниться, снова предложить свои услуги, попытаться приручить свои эмоции в присутствии Исака. Исака, который знает, как пробудить их, вытащить их из него, заставить его дать слабину, прорвать плотину и задрожать от злости и безрассудной нежности одновременно.  
  
Но Исак кажется таким маленьким. Его присутствие больше не такое всепоглощающее в том смысле, что оно не настигает Эвена и не давит на него своей неизбежностью. Словно бы Исак сознательно пытается уменьшиться, не распространять своё тепло, или ауру, или что бы это ни было, что отравляет Эвену кровь и мысли.  
  
Но Эвен всё равно может чувствовать его, когда начинает думать о нём, мысленно начиная искать его. Он вспоминает то, что рассказывал Исак про третий закон Ньютона. Если он применит силу, воздействие, то он обязательно получит равноценную обратную реакцию. И это работает. Исак оказывается рядом. Он старается сделать себя как можно меньше, но он всё равно здесь. Он прячет голову и больше не приходит в столовую. Он больше не уходит посреди занятий. Он больше не пытается.  
  
 _«Надежду. Я потеряю надежду»._  
  
Эвен курит с кем-то из третьекурсников рано утром, когда замечает, как Исак вылезает с заднего сиденья машины где-то в квартале от школы и стремительно направляется ко входу. Он вспоминает слова Исака, во время того как он вспылил тогда в бассейне, и смотрит на человека, который только что привёз его в школу.  
  
Его отца. Никто не сидит на пассажирской сиденье. Этот мужчина заставляет собственного сына ездить сзади. Боится ли он, что Исак причинит ему вред? От этой мысли сердце Эвена больно сжимается в груди.  
  
Он извинится сегодня.  
  
.  
  
Они на уроке физкультуры, и по виду Исака невозможно сказать, что он хоть немного идёт на поправку. Его кожа бледная, движения медленны и, очевидно, причиняют ему боль, и, похоже, он уже давно нормально не спал.  
  
— Почему он здесь вообще? — шепчет Адам их группе, а потом взвизгивает, когда получает от Мутты баскетбольным мячом по лицу. — Да когда ты уже прекратишь?! Я имел в виду то, что у него есть освобождение от врача! И на его месте, я бы его использовал и не ходил на это говно.  
  
— Может, тебе разрешат пропустить из-за твоих проблем с психикой? — шутит Элиас, а потом немедленно прикусывает язык. — Блять, чувак. Я не в этом смысле, прости.  
  
У Эвена щемит сердце, и ему больно, но он отказывается думать об этом и позволить этой боли поглотить себя.  
  
— Я знаю. Все в порядке, — улыбается он, а потом направляет своё внимание на Исака, который, похоже, сейчас отключится.  
  
Арвид пустил как-то слушок о том, что Исак часто отсутствует, потому что проходит специальное лечение и скоро получит разрешение полностью отказаться от участия в спортивных занятиях. После этого упрямый комок кудрей начал постоянно появляться на уроках физкультуры в перчатках, длинных штанах и рубашках и в зимней куртке.  
  
Он выглядит нелепо, но Эвен восхищается его упорством и тем, что он отказывается быть мальчиком для битья даже несмотря на своё плохое самочувствие, будучи на грани потери сознания. Эвен чуть не аплодирует, когда Исак бросает Арвиду вызов сыграть против него в баскетбольном матче, отлично зная, что эта скотина побоится тронуть его после того, как на собственной шкуре испытала то, насколько беспощадным он может быть.  
  
Эвен наблюдает за игрой, за тем, как Исак обходит двух беспомощных однокурсников, которые, похоже, тоже не могут до конца поверить, насколько он, оказывается, хорош в этом. Эвен думает о том, смог бы он играть, будучи закутанным в столько слоёв одежды, и насколько быстрее был бы Исак, если бы мог просто остаться в шортах и футболке, как все остальные.  
  
Он беззастенчиво пялится Исака, а в груди странным образом теплится гордость. Он не может до конца определить, почему так переживает за этого парня, но решает, что, возможно, испытывает эти чувства из солидарности. Они оба неполноценные, хоть и каждый по-своему. И Эвену повезло, что есть медикаменты, позволяющие ему контролировать психическую неуравновешенность, и он всё ещё может наслаждаться близостью и объятиями. Но они оба борются с предвзятостью, осуждением, сталкиваются с реальностью того, что они другие, и что людям не нравится, когда ты _другой._ Люди держатся в стороне от _других_ , пытаясь пристыдить и сломать их, пытаясь избавиться от _других._ И они оба уже достаточно сломлены, оба прячутся за масками, снимая их лишь после того, как один надавит на слабые точки другого. Эвен не уверен почему, но он гордится тем, насколько Исак храбрый. Исак, который играет сейчас в баскетбол, игнорируя тот факт, что ни один человек не пытается даже приблизиться к нему и напасть, как на реального соперника.  
  
Он внимательно смотрит на него, пресекает Адама, когда тот спрашивает, почему он на него смотрит, а потом замечает, как Исак начинает пошатываться. Его дыхание становится трудным, прерывистым. Кажется, будто ноги его потяжелели. Он просто останавливается посреди зала, и кладёт руки на колени, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
Эвен просто смотрит, когда Мутта слегка толкает его локтем, чтобы спросить, не нужно ли им подойти к нему. Эвен трясёт головой. Он знает, Исаку не понравилось бы, что они привлекут к нему слишком много внимания. Эвен ненавидит, когда его друзья делают это. Исаку, наверное, просто нужна пауза, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
Это происходит в одно мгновение. Арвид поднимает баскетбольный мяч и бросает его в Исака, когда инструктор отворачивается. И это не должно быть чем-то серьёзным. Это просто мерзкая подлянка, лёгкий толчок из-за угла, вероятно вызванный отчаянием Арвида из-за того факта, что он не может по-настоящему _дотронуться_ до Исака и проиграл ему уже постыдное количество матчей к этому времени.  
  
Но Исак, должно быть, слишком устал, истощился, и находится на грани отключки. Потому что как только мяч касается его, Исак падает на пол на глазах у потрясённых однокурсников.  
  
На секунду наступает тишина, когда все замирают на месте, а потом сразу несколько человек направляются к Исаку, первым спешит инструктор, вторым — Арвид. Эвен и Мутта теперь проталкиваются сквозь толпу, чтобы тоже добраться до него.  
  
Исак корчится на полу и выглядит таким маленьким и хрупким. Эвен слишком потрясён, и он пытается сфокусироваться на чём-то хорошем: по крайней мере, Исак находится в сознании. При этом, кажется, что он испытывает сейчас безумную, мучительную боль, которая его парализует.  
  
— Кто-нибудь позовите доктора или медсестру! — кричит Оливия.  
  
— Здесь они никак не смогут помочь. Их кабинет чуть дальше по коридору. Нужно просто отнести его туда! — говорит Элиас.  
  
— И как ты предлагаешь нам сделать это, умник?! — рявкает Арвид. Он выглядит взволнованным и, кажется, будто он действительно беспокоится за Исака.  
  
Исака, чьи глаза сейчас плотно зажмурены — и Эвен мимолётом задумывается о том, вызвано ли это болью или позором — его влажные кудри в полном беспорядке и прилипли ко лбу, а он крепко сжимает свой живот, словно пытаясь удержать там что-то.  
  
— В медицинском кабинете есть носилки? Уверен, там точно были какие-то, — говорит какая-то другая девочка.  
  
— Я принесу их, — говорит Юсеф, выбегая из спортзала.  
  
 _Носилки._ Эвен пытается представить себя, валяющегося в припадке на школьном полу, в то время как все остальные судорожно придумывают способ, с помощью которого можно было бы доставить его в кабинет врача. Это убивает его. Стыд. Он сразу начинает думать о том, что будет _потом._ Как люди будут смотреть на него _потом._ На Исака. Он погружается в свои мысли. Стойкий, опасный, загадочный, грубый Исак. На земле, разрываемый напополам от боли.  
  
— Их там нет, — кричит Юсеф, возвращаясь обратно. — Они сказали, они могут быть в старом медпункте. Который в другом здании. Я могу сбегать туда.  
  
— Или мы можем отнести его? — предлагает Мутта.  
  
— Ты получишь ожог, не тупи! — фыркает Адам.  
  
— Уверен, всё будет в порядке. Мы можем надеть свои куртки. Плюс на нём куча слоёв одежды, — говорит Элиас.  
  
Они начинают спорить о том, как лучше доставить Исака в кабинет врача. И Эвен просто обезвожен всей бесполезностью происходящего. Он не может оторвать взгляд от лица Исака. Который свернулся сейчас «калачиком», обнимая себя руками с обоих сторон, словно пытаясь защитить себя. Ему стыдно. Он в смятении. Наверное, он хотел бы сейчас просто исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю. У Эвена разрывается сердце. И потом он видит её. Одинокую слезу, которая вот-вот сорвётся с глаз Исака. Глаз, которые сжаты сейчас так крепко, словно Исак умрёт, если кто-то взглянет вглубь них.  
  
— Разойдитесь! —внезапно кричит он, помогая себя руками, чтобы подобраться ближе к Исаку. — С дороги!  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — хмурится Микаэль.  
  
— Я отнесу его в кабинет врача, — отвечает Эвен, наклоняясь к тому месту, где лежит Исак.  
  
— Ты что сошёл с ума?! — кричит Адам. И в этот раз ему не больно. Они даже не фиксируются у него в голове. Жестокие слова Адама. _«Ты что сошёл с ума? Ты ненормальный? Ты спятил?»_ Эвен даже не считает их.  
  
Потому что когда он поднимает Исака на руки, он внезапно чувствует в себе невероятную силу, о которой и сам не знал раньше. Исак судорожно хватает ртом воздух, но не шевелится. Эвен не уверен, в сознании ли ещё он. Исак на два года младше его и, соответственно, меньше, и Эвен сейчас бесконечно рад, что занимается плаванием. Благодаря этому, он чувствует уверенность в том, что сможет его удержать.  
  
Но вся эта одежда, тем не менее, несколько усложняет дело. И только после того, как Мутта присоединяется к нему, помогая устоять с Исаком на руках, он может, наконец, начать двигаться, вернее, в его случае, бежать к кабинету врача.  
  
.  
  
У Эвена сложные отношения с физической болью. В отличие от многих, он её не боится. Она не парализует его и не особенно пугает. Очень долгое время, физическая боль была для него отдушиной, единственным убежищем, спасательным выходом, когда становилось слишком тяжело. Очень долгое время, Эвен предпочитал физическую боль душевной и эмоциональной боли. Физическая боль давала ему опору, помогала остаться _здесь_ , сосредоточиться на _сейчас_ , сфокусироваться, функционировать, дышать, чувствовать без того, чтобы чувствовать слишком много.  
  
У Эвена сложные отношения с физической болью.  
  
И когда он начинает чувствовать её, как она начинает жалить его, обжигать его, эта сладкая боль, которую причиняет ему Исак лишь прижавшись к нему, приникнув всем телом, обхватив его шею руками так сильно, словно его никогда в жизни не обнимали, словно он хочет, чтобы они никогда не добрались до кабинета врача, хочет утонуть в нём, готовый сносить эту нестерпимую боль целую вечность, лишь бы остаться с ним вот так, в его объятьях, и Эвен почти теряет себя — в нём.  
  
Эта боль. Она поражает, поглощает его. Она разжигает и усмиряет его одновременно. Словно внутри него только что запустили фейерверки, и взрывы от них достигли всех его нервных окончаний, добрались до него всего целиком, того, где он начинается и где заканчивается. Его костей, конечностей, кончиков пальцев, суставов, проникли в его веки, его сердце, его душу.  
  
Эвен пылает в огне. И он ни за что не разомкнёт рук, он никогда не отпустит его.  
  
— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?! — вопит Мутта, когда заходит в маленькую комнату, в которой Эвен только что уложил Исака на кровать, не распуская при этом объятий.  
  
Они оба дрожат, задыхаются, плавятся. Глаза Эвена широко распахнуты, но Исака — закрыты. Похоже они силой оторвали их друг от друга, потому что Эвен не помнит, чтобы он отпускал его, он всё ещё чувствует руки Исака на своей спине, чувствует, как его пальцы впиваются в кожу через перчатки, держась за него отчаянно, так отчаянно. Каждый прерывистый вдох словно умоляет _«пожалуйста, не отпускай»_ без всяких слов, и эти его раскрытые губы, такие тонкие и совершенные. У Эвена кружится голова. Он не может дышать.  
  
Он выходит обратно наружу, в то время как все остальные пытаются пробраться внутрь и хоть мельком взглянуть на представление. В глубине души он надеется, что Исак находится без сознания и что ему не придётся сносить всё это. У него болит душа, и он не понимает, каким образом эти ощущения смогли пронзить его насквозь. Всё его тело в огне. И когда медсестра находит его и отводит в комнату чуть подальше, чтобы осмотреть его грудь, Эвен не выдерживает и плачет.  
  
 _Катарсис._  
  
.  
  
Когда Эвен просыпается, ему немного больно двигаться. На обнажённой груди виднеются следы ожогов. Его мама только что намазала его специальным средством, как в те времена, когда он был маленьким и сильно обгорал на солнце. Он не помнит, как заснул, но снаружи уже темно, а на экране телефона — несколько непрочитанных сообщений от парней, на которые он ещё не готов отвечать.  
  
Телефон вибрирует снова, и на этот раз внутри возникает сильный импульс проверить его. Так что Эвен тянется за мобильным.  
  


**_______________**

  
  


**Гераклит**

 

**21:20**

  
  
Прости что обжёг тебя  
Мне так жаль что моя теория не сработала  
  


В чём заключалась твоя теория?

  
  
В том что я не обожгу тебя  
  


Почему нет?

 

Что сделает меня особенным?

  
  
Забудь. Она была не обоснована  
  


…ок

  
  
Не спи на животе  
  


Разве кто-то спит на животе

  
  
Я сплю  
  


У меня чувство, что это первая честная вещь, которую ты сказал мне за всё это время

  
  


**_______________**

  
  
Эвен закрывает чат в Инстаграме. Он представляет себе Исака, спящего на животе, с повёрнутой набок головой, золотыми кудрями спадающими на лицо, немного приоткрытыми губами. Образ впечатывается в сознание, прожигая изнутри, и Эвен испытывает нечто сродни нежности. Он вспоминает, каково было обнимать Исака, в то время как тот отчаянно цеплялся за него, обвивал всё его тело, испытывая дикую жажду принадлежать, найти для себя место в его объятьях. Это казалось таким естественным, таким правильным. Исак так плотно прижимался к нему. Словно он наконец задышал, перестал испытывать боль, перестал гореть.  
  
 _Какого чёрта._  
  
Эвен приподнимается и читает предыдущие сообщения от Мутты.  
  


**_______________**

  
  


**Мутта**

 

**19:18**

  
  
Чувак, мне пришлось поехать в больницу  
Они прописали мне антибиотики  
Ты точно в порядке?  
Я едва дотронулся до него и мне уже было адски больно  
А ты донёс его до самого кабинета  
  


Серьёзно?

 

Я в порядке

 

Как если бы обгорел на солнце

  
  
Ни хрена себе!  
  


**_______________**

  
  
Эвен садится и думает, думает, думает. И тут до него доходит.  
  
Хоть пока он нёс Исака, тот и разжёг пожар в его груди, это даже близко не сравнимо с тем, как он обычно обжигает людей.  
  
Его теория. Теория Исака. Возможно, они подошли к ней не с той стороны. Возможно, они искали ответы, когда должны были искать вопросы. Правильные вопросы.  
  


**_______________**

  
  


**Гераклит**

 

**21:39**

  
  


Что ты чувствуешь когда я рядом с тобой?

  
  
Что эта боль может наконец прекратиться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switchfoot — I Won’t Let You Go 
> 
> Когда кажется, словно ты на приёме у врача  
> И горишь так, будто у тебя ожог третьей степени   
> Ты начинаешь задаваться вопросом, стоит ли оно того?  
> В то время как тебе ломит внутренности   
> И ты снова чувствуешь эту боль
> 
> Но, пожалуйста, попытайся отпустить боль прошлого  
> Из своей души  
> Ведь ничто из этого тебе не подвластно 
> 
> И если ты сможешь разрушить свои защитные стены  
> И научишься доверять мне хоть немного  
> Клянусь, я не отпущу тебя  
> Если ты сможешь отпустить все сомнения  
> И просто поверить в меня сейчас   
> Клянусь, я не отпущу тебя  
> Я не отпущу тебя
> 
> Когда у твоего страха истечёт срок  
> Ты почувствуешь сильную потребность   
> В мире и спокойствии, хоть в твоей голове война  
> Но, может, так и рождается жизнь?  
> Когда все фасады сорваны  
> И эта боль знаменует собой начало светлого будущего, что ждёт впереди
> 
> Я не отпущу тебя  
> Я всегда буду рядом
> 
> Даже самый жуткий мрак не смог бы вырвать тебя из моего сердца  
> Не существует такой силы, которая смогла бы разорвать эту любовь на части 
> 
> Я никогда не отпущу тебя  
> Я не отпущу тебя


	4. Философия Вины

_«Что эта боль может наконец прекратиться»._

Эвен обожает киноискусство. Самые незначительные — а порой и вполне заметные — изменения в речи актёров помогают Эвену до конца прочувствовать тех вымышленных персонажей, которых они играют. Он считает диалог неотъемлемой частью любого фильма или сценария. Но это не то, от чего у него, как у зрителя, наворачиваются слёзы, от чего сжимается и разрывается сердце, кружится голова и вздымается грудь. В конце концов, слова — это просто слова, и если они не исходят из его собственных уст, Эвен обычно опирается на то, как именно они произносятся и чем сопровождаются при разговоре для того, чтобы придать им какой-то смысл.

Эвен лучше всего воспринимает информацию глазами. Он больше смотрит на эмоции, отражающиеся на лицах людей, чем погружается в смысл слов и метафор. И именно этот факт послужил причиной его нынешнего состояния: он не может заснуть. Всю ночь он не может перестать думать о том последнем сообщении Исака.

_«Что эта боль может наконец прекратиться»._

Он чувствует себя ужасно. И не от того, что Исак, судя по всему, удалил свой Инстаграм сразу же после того, как напечатал эти несколько слов, не давая таким образом Эвену возможности спросить, что именно он имел в виду. Об этом Эвен сможет подумать и поволноваться чуть позже. То, что не даёт ему уснуть прямо сейчас, это слова сами по себе.

_«Что эта боль может наконец прекратиться»._

Эвен не всегда может правильно уловить суть метафор, которые придумал не он. Он даже не уверен, что это можно расценить как метафору. Вообще, Эвен пишет. Он не писатель, но он пишет. И он убедил себя, что его владение языком и в сравнение не идёт с тем, как говорят люди вокруг него. Эвен уверил себя, что никто из его непосредственного окружения, не сможет и даже не захочет понять всей складности игры его слов на пустой странице, ведь его язык смогли бы расшифровать лишь такие же сломленные люди, как и он сам.

« _Что эта боль может наконец прекратиться»._

_Ты разговариваешь на моём языке?_

Эвен винит себя за то, что мало читал в детстве, будучи постоянно приклеенным к телевизору. Он был слишком занят, пересматривая фильмы, которые до этого видел уже бесчисленное количество раз. Похоже, теперь его навыки в чтении и понимании текста оставляют желать лучшего, раз ему никак не удаётся разгадать эту загадку под названием Исак Вальтерсен.

Эвен никогда не знает, может ли доверять словам, которые тот произносит. А уж когда это — напечатанное сообщение, Эвен вообще лишён всякого контекста и хоть какого-то наглядного подспорья. С равным успехом, Исак мог бы сейчас и плакать, и смеяться. И Эвен не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит с ним на самом деле.

Он пытается использовать элементарную логику и методы восприятия в решении этой проблемы. Глагол _«прекратиться»_ подразумевает тот факт, что боль началась уже когда-то раньше, после чего проявлялась с некой периодичностью. Наречие _«наконец»_ свидетельствует о том, что боль — постоянная, и продолжается уже довольно долго. Фраза _«что эта боль может наконец прекратиться»_ указывает на то, что Исаку было больно на протяжении определённого времени, и близость Эвена заставляет Исака почувствовать, _что_ его боль может наконец прекратиться.

_Но что, если это метафора? Или что-то вроде шутки? Он испытывает непрекращающуюся физическую боль? Почему? Из-за заболевания кожи? Или он имел в виду душевную боль? Такую же, в которой погряз и я?_

С тяжёлым вздохом Эвен отбрасывает края одеяла с голой груди. Она всё ещё воспалена, но это не доставляет ему особенного неудобства. По крайней мере, в гораздо меньшей степени, чем то тревожное чувство, которое распространилось внутри неё. Он не может заснуть. Он то и дело проверяет свой телефон в надежде, что Исак, возможно, восстановил свой Инстаграм. Но тщетно.

Эвен засыпает с телефоном на груди, ровно в том месте, где бьётся сердце.

.

Когда Эвен просыпается, с кухни доносится знакомый голос матери, которая мурлычет что-тот себе под нос. Это один из его любимых звуков, он _успокаивает_ его, наполняет теплом изнутри. От него становится легко на душе. Словно бы кто-то целует тебя прямо в сердце, вот какое чувство он всегда пробуждает в нём. Его мама напевает про себя только в том случае, когда ничто не тяготит её мысли. Когда она перестаёт наконец накручивать себя и беспокоиться обо всех и вся, кроме самой себя, и даёт, наконец, себе право быть счастливой.

Эвен знает об этом, потому что уже несколько раз замечал, как она останавливала себя, когда ей казалось, что она звучит слишком радостно, слишком весело. Эвену больно думать о том, что его мать обрекла себя на жизнь полную несчастья ради него — из-за него — из-за какого-то иррационального чувства солидарности, о котором он никогда её не просил.

_Моя душа полна непреходящей грусти, и потому никогда не будет способна познать настоящего счастья._

Эвен помнит, как написал эти слова в своей зелёной тетради, той самой, которая ярче всех горела той тёплой ночью. Он помнит эту тетрадь лучше всего, потому что она была его любимой. Он исписал её всю меньше, чем за одну ночь. Ему потребовалась лишь одна ночь, чтобы заполнить её от края до края. Он помнит, как написал эти слова. А ещё он помнит, что добавила мама строчкой ниже. Такое невозможно забыть.

_Если мой сын не может быть счастливым, тогда и я не буду._

Столь добрые, самоотверженные слова, из-за которых Эвен теперь так старается изображать счастье, излучать его, выставлять напоказ, каждый день — каждую долбанную минуту каждого чёртового дня — лишь бы его мама продолжала тихонько напевать на кухне, не испытывая при этом переполняющего чувства вины. Его дорогая мама, которая даже не представляет, насколько ему тяжело держать всю эту боль в себе, и насколько его убивает тот факт, что он не может предложить ей и миру нечто большее, чем искусственную улыбку, отрепетированную шуточку и безвкусную пасту на ужин. Всё, что делает Эвен, настолько фальшиво. И от этого становится ещё больнее.

Но не сейчас. Прямо сейчас, его мама мурлычет что-то себе под нос на кухне, и от этого изнутри переполняет радостью и теплом. Такое чувство, словно грудная клетка стала вдруг слишком большой для его сердца, для его души. Это хорошее чувство. Ему кажется, будто он снова может дышать, словно кто-то держит его за руку, играется с его волосами, близко прижимается к нему, проводит кончиками пальцев по ключицам. Эвен чувствует себя так хорошо. Эвен чувствует…

_ИСАКА_

Это чувство настигает его без предупреждения, настолько же неожиданно, как удар под дых или подзатыльник (причём довольно болезненный). В одну секунду он улыбается про себя, лёжа в постели, а в следующую — его мир начинает рушиться, словно кто-то вдруг выбил у него почву из-под ног, словно он находится сейчас на борту самолёта, набирающего высоту. У Эвена кружится голова, и он снова не может дышать.

_Исак._

Эвен закрывает глаза и спрашивает себя, почему он думает сейчас о нём, почему звук того, как мама тихонько напевает на кухне ассоциируется у него с Исаком, и будет ли теперь так всегда. Он легонько приподнимается в постели, после чего вспоминает про свою покрасневшую грудь. _Солнечный ожог._ Он вдруг понимает, что до сих пор не исследовал остальные части своего тела и отправляется в ванную.

Какое-то время Эвен просто таращится на собственное отражение в зеркале. Он видит полнейший бардак у себя на голове и обгоревшую грудь. При этом, цвет на его щеках выступает чуть ярче, чем обычно, а привычные круги под глазами вообще куда-то исчезли. И тогда он замечает, что словно сияет изнутри. Румянец на его скулах можно с уверенностью назвать здоровым, и его кожа выглядит просто отлично. Он _сияет._

Это кажется таким нелепым — учитывая насколько сильно его колбасило перед тем, как он всё-таки смог заснуть — так что Эвен начинает глупо хихикать. Он не уверен, чему именно так улыбается, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Продолжая тихонько посмеиваться, он мысленно возвращается к моменту своего пробуждения: каким же оно было приятным... Он проснулся с ощущением какой-то лёгкости, хорошо отдохнувшим и даже полным сил. Это какая-то бессмыслица. Он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз на утро чувствовал себя настолько _умиротворённым_ , настолько _цельным._ Он надавливает пальцами на грудь, наблюдая за тем, как белеет кожа в тех местах, на которые он нажимает.

В этот момент Эвен неожиданно вспоминает о том, как Исак обвивал руками его шею, после чего разворачивается к зеркалу спиной, чтобы осмотреть это место получше. Кожа там такая же покрасневшая, это невозможно отрицать. Осознание этого факта рождает в Эвене странное и противоречивое чувство. Исак оставил свой след везде, где соприкоснулись их тела, и это и унизительно, и утешительно одновременно.

Исак отметил его тело, неоспоримое, хотя и не долгосрочное, доказательство их близости, того, что их тела встретились, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу грудью. Эвен улыбается про себя.

_А отмечает ли он людей, с которыми занимается сексом?_

Эвен давится собственными мыслями. Исак, занимающийся сексом. Как?.. Почему он вообще об этом думает? Он хмурится, махнув головой в сторону. У Исака, очевидно, и без этого хватает хлопот. Он не может даже руку другому человеку пожать. А уж занятия сексом для него, наверное, равноценны полёту.

От этой мысли Эвену становится грустно, глубокая морщинка поселяется у него между бровями, давя на лицо тяжёлым грузом.

— Завтрак готов! — зовёт мама с кухни, словно почуяв, что он возбудился, будучи наедине с самим собой в ванной комнате.

— Уже иду!

.

— Итак, — она прокашливается, прочищая горло, и пододвигает тарелку с яичницей ближе к нему. На её лице играет немного озорная улыбка.

— Итак, — повторяет Эвен, прищуриваясь, но продолжая при этом улыбаться. — Что стряслось?

— Это ты мне скажи, — отвечает она, облокачиваясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди. Она сегодня в оранжевом платье. И выглядит, словно лучик солнца.

— Что бы ты хотела, чтобы я рассказал тебе, мам?

— Почему мне вчера позвонила медсестра и дала инструкцию намазать грудь моего девятнадцатилетнего сына мазью от ожогов?

_Чёртова Эйли._

— Со мной приключилась небольшая неприятность во время урока физкультуры, — пожимает плечами Эвен. — Я навредил себе.

Эти слова заставляют его содрогнуться. _Я навредил себе._ Его мать, должно быть, чувствует это, потому что на секунду улыбка спадает с её лица.

— Как можно было умудриться получить солнечный ожог во время занятий в спортзале, разве это вообще возможно? — спрашивает она, и улыбка вновь красуется у неё на лице. В том, что она сейчас улыбается, нет совершенно никакого смысла. Она, наверное, таким образом просто старается не смутить и не напугать его своими вопросами, однако, из-за этого Эвену ещё больше становится не по себе.

— Хм. Всё это немного сложно.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне обо всём, — подбадривает она.

Эвен не хочет врать собственной матери. Она и так столько делает для него, и вводить её в заблуждение — последнее, чем он может отплатить. Но он не знает, как объяснить ей, что в школе появился новый парень с загадочным заболеванием кожи, которому он кинулся на помощь. Он не знает, как объяснить ей это так, чтобы она не расстроилась, чтобы не подумала, что он намеренно подверг себя опасности. Эвен не вынесет, если она разочаруется в нём.

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить, — бормочет Эвен, бессмысленно тыкая вилкой в яичницу.

Они погружаются в тяжёлое молчание, которое, в конце концов, мама нарушает первой.

— Я получила на почту письмо от школьной администрации. Они объяснили там некоторые вещи, — начинает она, и хотя говорит она очень деликатно, у Эвена начинает раскалываться голова.

— Что? Что ещё за вещи?

— О новом ученике. Они написали о том, что ему стало нехорошо, в результате чего он упал в обморок и его требовалось срочно доставить в кабинет врача, — отвечает она словно заученными фразами. Интересно, мама тоже репетирует их разговоры перед завтраком? — Они сказали, что ты и Мутта вызвались отнести его туда.

Эвен не знает, как интерпретировать тот тон, с которым мама произнесла эту фразу. Он всё ждёт, что она каким-то образом выразит недовольство, но, ему чудится, будто сказанное прозвучало почти что с гордостью. И когда Эвен наконец поднимает глаза от тарелки, она ему улыбается.

— Я горжусь тобой, — говорит она, и в этот момент Эвен любит её всем сердцем. — Ты такой самоотверженный и чудесный. Мой храбрый мальчик.

Она наклоняется и мягко теребит его за подбородок. У Эвена всё ещё распахнутые глаза от удивления, но он умудряется улыбнуться в ответ. Он любит свою маму больше всех на свете.

— Весь в мать, — отвечает он, когда она опускает руку. А потом она встаёт и подходит ближе, чтобы расцеловать его лицо, и он позволяет ей.

Это хороший день.

.

Эвен думает о том, придёт ли Исак в школу сегодня. Чуть раньше Мутта написал в общем чате, что пропустит один день, потому что всё ещё не оклемался, и врачи в больнице посоветовали ему немного отдохнуть. А Адам начал сочинять что-то о теории заговора, после того, как Эвен рассказал ему, что он, на самом деле, в полном порядке.

_«Что если он может контролировать, кому причиняет боль? Что если он решил обойти Эвена стороной? Чёрт возьми, а что если у Эвена тоже есть суперспособности? Что если Эвен утратил чувство боли?»_

_«Блять. Заткнись уже, Адам»._

Похоже, сегодня скучать не придётся.

Как ни странно, дорога в школу доставляла Эвену удовольствие. Он врубил в наушниках саундтреки из фильма _Ромео + Джульетта_ , и погрузился в настоящий транс, дойдя до песни Radiohead «Talk Show Host».

_«Я хочу быть кем-нибудь другим, или я взорвусь»._ _Я тоже._

Он уже собирался погуглить остальной текст, когда Адам и Юсеф налетели на него из-за угла, подкараулив его в паре кварталов от школы.

— Стоять!.. Ой, бро, прости! Я тебя не задел? — кричит Адам после того, как Эвен, вздрогнув, отпрыгивает от неожиданно схвативших его рук. — Как ты? Ты уверен, что нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке. Просто ты меня напугал. Вот и всё, — смеётся Эвен, снимая наушники. — Вы как, парни?

— Хорошо, теперь, когда ты здесь, — произносит Юсеф, вздыхая. — Мутта кинул нас сегодня, так что мне пришлось всю дорогу выслушивать психобредни Адама в полном одиночестве.

— Ты кого только что психом назвал, сам ты психованный! — бьёт той же монетой Адам, а Эвен чувствует, как что-то внутри снова медленно угасает.

_«Психованный», «ненормальный»._ _В конце концов, тебе придётся поговорить с ними об этом._

— Как Исак? Слышал что-нибудь от него? — спрашивает Юсеф немного погодя. Всё это время он препирался с Адамом — вернее, Адам жаловался, а Юсеф по большей части просто его игнорировал — а Эвен полностью выпал из этой пятиминутной перебранки, несмотря на то, что продолжал посмеиваться и кивать на всём её протяжении, и его разум вернулся в реальность только при упоминании имени Исака.

— Эм, я не знаю, — отвечает Эвен, неожиданно смутившись.

Вчера он даже не удосужился спросить Исака о том, как тот себя чувствует. Всё это время думая только о себе. Он не такой уж самоотверженный и чудесный, как считает его мама. Ему становится очень совестно.

— Интересно, придёт ли он сегодня? — размышляет вслух Юсеф.  
.

Исак не появляется в школе, а несколько людей подходят к Эвену, чтобы справиться о его самочувствии и сказать, что он _«выглядел круто вчера»._ В основном это девчонки, и Эвен, улыбаясь, позволяет им затянуть себя в недолгий разговор. Эвену нравится заставлять людей чувствовать себя важными и нужными, и посвящать им своё время, когда они подходят к нему. Конечно, по большей части это искусственно и фальшиво, но он всё равно делает это из чувства вежливости, да и просто по своей доброте.

И всё же, он тянет шею, выглядывая из-за каждой двери и каждого окна аудитории, в которой проходит очередное занятие, надеясь увидеть Исака бегущим по коридорам в своих семи слоях одежды. Но когда он вспоминает, что смог бы физически почувствовать присутствие Исака, если бы тот пришёл в школу, то замирает в нерешительности. Он вообще его не чувствует.

_Что если их связь сломалась?_

По какой-то странной причине, эта мысль пугает его ещё больше.

— О чём замечтался? — спрашивает Элиас, щёлкнув пальцами прямо у него перед носом.

— Да я просто задумался о том, поймёшь ли ты когда-нибудь, что тебе ничего не светит с той второкурсницей, — отвечает Эвен с усмешкой, а после наблюдает за тем, как остальные парни разражаются диким хохотом. И ему это нравится. На секунду, ему это нравится.

К концу дня, Эвен чувствует себя совершенно изношенным, уставшим, разбитым, измождённым и каким-то неприкаянным, словно он потерял частичку себя. Он выуживает телефон из кармана и щёлкает на профиль «Гераклита» в инстаграме. _«Пользователь не существует»._ Эвен снова хмурится.

Он направляется в кабинет врача, чтобы спросить о том, что случилось с Исаком в тот день, после того, как он ушёл. Его любимая медсестра — та, что увела его, чтобы осмотреть, Эйли — улыбается ему и предлагает присесть.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу тебе этого рассказать, — мягко отвечает она, её тёмные волосы, как обычно, собраны в идеальный хвост.

— Вы можете рассказать мне то, что видели все остальные. Ту часть, которая не является конфиденциальной, — говорит Эвен. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

Это признание удивляет даже его самого. В его голосе проскальзывают нотки беспокойства. И, скорее всего, Эвен и правда переживает за него. Просто он ещё не знает, как правильно это интерпретировать.

— Он в порядке, — она снова улыбается, положив локти на стол и подперев подбородок руками. — Он почувствовал себя лучше сразу после того, как мы разогнали всех наблюдателей. Мы дали ему основные болеутоляющие.

— Что с ним произошло? Почему он почувствовал себя плохо?

— Боюсь, я не могу тебе этого сказать.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Эвен расстроенно. Он встаёт и уже начинает собираться к выходу, как она заговаривает снова.

— Я не могу тебе это сказать, но, кажется, я знаю кого-то, кто мог бы.

— Да?

— Ты всегда можешь спросить _его_ напрямую, — говорит она, наклоняя голову в сторону, на её щеках отчётливо проступают ямочки. — Уверен, он оценит это.

Эвен покрывается румянцем от того, как она произносит это. Он не уверен, что именно она хочет сказать, но слова заставляют его понервничать.

— Значит, вы его совсем не знаете, — фыркает он, надеясь, что шутка позволит ему сместить курс беседы в другое русло и выкрутиться из этого странного положения.

— О нет, знаю, — отвечает она. — Возможно, Исак кажется трудным пареньком, но он будет очень рад, если ты свяжешься с ним. Поверь мне.

— Эм. Ладно.

Эвен выходит из кабинета со странным чувством в груди. Он в замешательстве, а еще почти уверен, что Эйли знает что-то, чего не знает он. Он достаёт телефон и ищет профиль Гераклита, снова. Ничего. Он вздыхает, заходит в Гугл и набирает слово «Гераклит», надеясь, таким образом, найти ещё один аккаунт в других соц.сетях, например, в Фейсбуке. Всё, что он находит — статьи о древнегреческом философе-досократике. _Конечно же._

Он блокирует телефон, раздосадованный и растерянный. У него даже не было возможности сказать Исаку, что его прикосновение не обожгло его. Что, раз уж на то пошло, оно согревает его изнутри прямо сейчас, что, позднее той ночью, когда он не мог уснуть, всё, что ему потребовалось, это приложить руку к груди, чтобы почувствовать _его_ , тепло его касания, силу его объятий.

В эту ночь Эвен обнимает сам себя, и лишь в таком положении ему, наконец, удаётся заснуть.

.

На следующий день Исак снова не приходит в школу, он не появляется в ней и днём позже. И Эвен никак не может понять, связано ли его беспокойство с утратой _его_ физического присутствия, или оно обусловлено банальным чувством вины.

— Я слышал, что он переводится, — говорит Адам однажды утром, когда они все вместе заходят в здание Бакки.

— Что? — Мутта первым неодобрительно хмурит брови. — Из-за того, что случилось в спортзале?

— Ага, чьи-то родители всех подняли на уши, говоря, что он слишком опасен и не может находиться рядом с остальными учениками, — пожимает плечами Адам.

— Погоди, что?! — Эвен на мгновение жмурится. — Где ты об этом услышал?

— Мой отец входит в школьный комитет, помнишь? — закатывает глаза Адам. — Они проводили собрание, чтобы обсудить всё, что случилось, и родители Арвида развели целую драму из-за того факта, что Мутте пришлось отправиться в больницу.

— Какого хера? Из-за меня? Потому что я попал в больницу? — Мутта почти срывается на крик, что не очень то на него похоже. — И с каких это пор родители Арвида вдруг начали беспокоиться обо _мне?_

— Ну, не совсем о тебе. Думаю, они пытались доказать, что на твоём месте мог оказаться кто угодно, или что-то вроде того.

— Как они вообще об этом узнали? — бросает Эвен, раздражённо.

— Администрация школа связалась с родителями всех учеников, которые приняли в этом непосредственное участие, — дёргается Адам. — Арвид там был, вроде как. То есть, именно он и кинул мяч в Исака. Мы все это видели. Может, он хотел окончательно избавиться от него?

— Какого чёрта они пишут нашим родителям, хотя мы все уже давно совершеннолетние? — произносит Мутта со вздохом, его брови всё ещё тесно сдвинуты. И хотя он сердится, выглядит это весьма привлекательно. _«Разве ты не считаешь Мутту привлекательным?»_ Эвен вспоминает вопрос матери, моментально краснея. _Кажется, считаю._

— Ну, насчёт этого я не знаю, — говорит Адам. — Наверное, они просто боятся, что может случиться что-то ещё, и не хотят нести за это ответственность.

К этому времени Эвен отчаянно сжимает руку в кулак. Они хотят вышвырнуть Исака и используют Мутту и Эвена для того, чтобы оправдать свои действия. Вот так вот просто. Выкинуть одного из самых одарённых учеников школы, только потому, что он отличается от остальных. Точно также, как они пытались избавиться и от него.

— Это просто хрень какая-то. Мы должны что-то сделать! — восклицает он.

— Ага, что, например? — фыркает Адам.

— Не знаю. Мы могли бы поговорить со школьной администрацией или с членами комитета или с кем-то ещё? Объяснить им, что отнести его было _моим_ решением, что он здесь не при чём? — предлагает Эвен.

— Можно снять об этом видео, запостить на ютубе и и разослать всем, — внезапно выкрикивает Элиас из ниоткуда.

— Да, должен же быть закон, который запрещает дискриминацию учащихся из-за их заболеваний. Разве нет? — добавляет Юсеф.

— Точно. Думаю, мы найдём способ разрулить всё это, — взгляд Микаэля, полный заботы, сейчас полностью сосредоточен на Эвене, как и всегда. Эвен знает, что даже если он предложит самую абсурдную идею на свете, Микаэль всё равно будет рядом, смотря на него своими добрыми глазами, поддерживая его, из чувства жалости, наверное.

— Эм, не то, чтобы я хотел разрушить ваши иллюзии или вроде того, но, всё же, вы кое-что упускаете, — вставляет Адам, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— А?

— Ну, согласно словам моего отца, Исак был более чем доволен, узнав о решении школы.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спрашивает Мутта.

— Не думаю, что он хочет здесь оставаться.

.

Эвен записывается на приём к Эйли и, переступив порог её кабинета, приводит в исполнение свой новый сценарий, который он успел отрепетировать чуть ранее этим утром. Он не до конца продуман, но Эвен готов импровизировать. Он собирается спросить её об Исаке, и, судя по выражению её лица, она и так это знает.

— Чем я могу помочь тебе, Эвен? — улыбается она, глядя из-за стола.

— Это правда, что Исака хотят выгнать?

— Ну, я бы не стала употреблять слово «выгнать», — она морщится, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Он не особо то расстроен из-за школьного решения, если этот факт для тебя что-либо изменит.

И Эвен видит, насколько это огорчает _её саму_. Он представляет, как она, должно быть, пыталась бороться за Исака. Он думает о том, что сейчас она, наверное, также сильно разочарована, как и он сам.

— Мне нужно сказать ему кое-что, но я не знаю, как с ним связаться, — признаёт Эвен истинную причину того, почему он здесь, удивляя самого себя тем, что перепрыгнул весь свой скрипт и сразу перешёл к сути. — Вы можете помочь мне?

— Помочь тебе каким образом, Эвен?

— Возможно, вы сможете как-то передать мои слова ему? Не знаю, поддерживаете ли вы с ним связь или это делает школьный психолог, но я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы могли передать ему кое-что.

— Не уверена, что…

— Просто скажите ему, что его теория оказалась верна, — выпаливает Эвен, намеренно оставляя смысл немного расплывчатым, так как он не уверен в том, захотел бы Исак, чтобы остальные узнали, что он не обжигает его. — Скажите ему, что со мной всё в порядке и что его теория оказалась верна, что он удалил свой аккаунт до того, как я успел написать ему об этом.

— Эвен, что…

— Знаю, это звучит странно, и вы наверное не можете говорить о таком с учениками или с бывшими учениками, но это правда очень важно.

Эвен всё говорит и говорит, не понимая, из-за чего он так взвинчен, почему ему настолько тяжело даются все эти слова, почему ему не хватает воздуха, почему это так много для него значит. Почему _это так важно._

_«Надежду. Я потеряю надежду»._

Он представляет Исака, съедаемого чувством вины, потерявшего надежду Исака, который не может заснуть, потому что думает, что причинил Эвену слишком серьёзные повреждения. Он представляет Исака, который испытывает непрекращающуюся боль, и который убеждён, что никто никогда не сможет дотронуться до него, потому что его касание травмирует окружающих. Исака, которого вышвырнули из новой школы после того, как он нанёс вред мальчику, хотя никоим образом не собирался этого делать.

Это _действительно_ важно, решает он. Исак должен узнать правду.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он, используя самые сильные эмоции, на которые только способен.

Эйли смотрит на него, плотно сжимая губы. Она изучает его лицо. Она думает. Мгновенье спустя, она достаёт из ящика лист бумаги, берёт ручку и начинает выводить какие-то слова. Эвену остаётся только наблюдать за её действиями.

— Вот, — произносит она, пододвигая свёрнутый листок ближе к нему. — Возможно, меня уволят, но я слишком беспокоюсь об этом мальчишке.

Эвен протягивает руку и спускает сложенный листок к себе на колени, чтобы развернуть его там. На нём указан адрес.

— Это адрес, — говорит он, поднимая глаза на Эйли, которая просто пожимает плечами.

— Возможно, там ты сможешь найти ответы на свои вопросы.

.

Эвен возвращается домой, со свёрнутым кусочком бумаги, прожигающим дыру в его заднем кармане, он никак не может перестать думать о нём. Это гипотетический адрес Исака. Эйли не подтверждала, но и никак не отрицала того факта, что это именно его адрес. Ему самому предстояло это выяснить.

— Какое слово дня? — спрашивает мама, когда они садятся ужинать.

— Меандрировать*, — отвечает Эвен. — Идти извилистой или запутанной дорогой.

— Хм. Интересно, — говорит она, немного сощурившись, рисуя в воздухе невидимые круги вилкой и продолжая жевать при этом пасту, приготовленную Эвеном сегодня вечером. Стоит отметить, что она удалась ему чуть лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Да, действительно интересно.

— Чем займёшься на этих выходных? Хочешь посмотреть фильм вместе со своей старенькой мамочкой?

— Мам, тебе всего сорок шесть, — смеётся Эвен.

— Как ты смеешь указывать женщине на её возраст! — она притворно возмущается.

— Да это сексизм! — он принимает ее игру.

— Каким это образом?

— Ты лишь подкрепляешь стереотипы, рассуждая о том, как ведут себя женщины и как они относятся к собственному возрасту, подразумевая, что они его стыдятся.

— То есть, женщина не может стесняться того, сколько ей лет, без того, чтобы не оказаться при этом ходячим стереотипом. — качает головой мама. — Ты сейчас серьёзно, мой дорогой сыночек?

— Я не это имел в виду, — хохочет Эвен. Она слишком хороша в этом. С ней можно даже не пытаться выиграть спор.

— Давай же, расскажи мне побольше о том, как должны вести себя женщины, мой родной.

— Ох, сдаюсь, — говорит он, поднимая обе руки вверх.

— Так что насчёт фильма? Завтра? Да, нет?

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать завтра. Но, может, когда я вернусь? Или, лучше, в воскресенье?

Мама внимательно смотрит на него, и он смущается от её взгляда. Понимает ли она? Она всегда всё понимает. Она не спрашивает, куда он пойдёт, потому что ему уже девятнадцать и потому что она всегда старалась не наседать на него слишком сильно. Но он уверен, что она чувствовала бы себя лучше, зная всё наверняка. Он утешает себя мыслью о том, что он не соврал, сказав, что собирается провести день с парнями. Он оставил эту неопределённость из-за того, что и сам смутно представляет себе то, _что_ хочет сделать.

Завтра он навестит Исака.

.

Заворачивая за угол, Эвен думает о том, сможет ли почувствовать Исака после того, как зайдёт в дом. А потом ему в голову приходит довольно глупая идея о том, как удобно было бы, если бы каждый раз, когда он заходит за Элиасом, он мог бы заранее определить: дома ли тот вообще.

_Не смешно._

Он думает о том, сможет ли Исак _почувствовать его_ в ответ, расстроится ли он, попросит ли его уйти, или сам убежит ещё до того, как Эвен сможет приблизиться к нему.

Эвен думает о многих вещах, и когда, добравшись до двери, он осознаёт, что не может почувствовать присутствие Исака, горькое разочарование накрывает его с головой. _Возможно, это не его дом._

_ЗДЕСЬ ПРОЖИВАЮТ  
Тарьяй и Марианна Вальтерсен  
Исак и Леа_

_Леа._ У Исака есть младшая сестра? Эвен бездумно таращится на дверную табличку, перед тем, как, наконец, примириться с мыслью, что Исака нет дома.

Сначала он думает о том, чтобы уйти, но потом убеждает себя, что так, по крайней мере, у него будет возможность передать своё сообщение с кем-то из членов семьи или попросить номер его телефона.

Так что Эвен звонит в дверь, и в этот момент его сердце уходит в самые пятки.

.

— Ты не Юнас, — девочка с идеально белыми кудрями встречает его у двери, всем лицом выражая любопытство. Ей не больше двенадцати лет, и она просто просто милашка.

_Сестра Исака?_

— Боюсь, нет, — отвечает Эвен с улыбкой и в приветственном жесте поднимает руку, отчего-то чувствуя себя немного смущённым. — Прости, что расстроил.

— Ты меня не расстроил, — сухо отвечает она до того, как Эвен успевает перевести дыхание.

— Спасибо? — делает ещё одну попытку Эвен, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— За что? За то, что мои слова подразумевают тот факт, что на тебя не неприятно смотреть? Думаю, ты и так уже это знаешь.

Эвен сдавленно посмеивается, предполагая, что это шутка, но сердце его бьётся с бешеной скоростью. Похоже, это у них семейное. Эти остроумные и саркастичные комментарии. Похоже, она смогла бы полностью уничтожить его одними лишь словами.

— Что ж, меня зовут Эвен… — начинает он, немного неуклюже протягивая ей свою правую руку в знак знакомства перед тем, как себя остановить. А что, если она тоже…

Девочка, Леа, хватает его руку в тот же миг, как он собирается её убрать — прекращая ход его мыслей — и пожимает её.

— Он у нас один проклятый. Не волнуйся, — говорит она. — Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Леа. И _я_ могу касаться людей.

_Проклятый._ Эвен вздрагивает. Интересно, часто ли она говорит это Исаку, неужели именно так у них в семье относятся к его заболеванию. Эвен всегда был единственным ребёнком, так что он понятия не имеет, как подшучивают друг над другом близкие родственники. И всё же, он не смог бы вынести, если бы у него была сестра, которая называла бы его биполярное расстройство «проклятьем».

Она осматривает его с ног до головы, пока они пожимают друг другу руки. И это немного странно, что она, даже не зная кто он такой, заранее предположила, что он знаком с Исаком.

Эвен уже собирается спросить её об этом, как вдруг понимает, что оглушающий барабанный шум, бьющий по перепонкам, вовсе не у него в голове, и не имеет отношения к тому, как сильно бьётся его сердце. Весь дом буквально вибрирует, пронизанный мощными звуковыми волнами: кто-то громко врубил барабанные соло из тяжёлого рока.

_Исак. Он там._

— Он ждёт тебя? — спрашивает она, смотря холодным и пронизывающим взглядом.

— Я... а, эм... не думаю.

— Ты тот парень, который отнёс его в кабинет врача, когда он отключился в школе?

Эвен моргает. _Как она узнала?_

Уголки её губ складываются в едва заметную ухмылку ещё до того, как ему удаётся что-либо сказать, будто она смогла прочитать его мысли. _Это что, тоже наследственное?_

— Рада видеть, что с тобой всё в порядке, — произносит она. — Исак предупреждал, что ты можешь прийти.

— Эм, что?

Эйли сказала Исаку, что он придёт? Исак сам попросил её дать Эвену свой адрес? Эвен уже и забыл, насколько хитрым и расчётливым может быть Исак. Он забыл, что Исак всегда добивается того, чего пожелает, и если бы он действительно хотел остаться в школе, он всё ещё был бы там.

— Он попросил выгнать тебя, если ты появишься, — Леа пожимает плечами, держась за дверную ручку.

— Что?

— Но, видишь ли, как-то раз из-за выкрутасов моего братика нашей семье пришлось отдать мою собаку. И я только что поняла, что до сих пор так и не смогла этого пережить. Так что я собираюсь проигнорировать его просьбу и впустить тебя. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Эвен хлопает глазами, опуская на неё взгляд, и поражается тому, как сильно она напоминает ему Исака, несмотря на то, что внешне она меньше его раза в два. Её зелёные глаза не выдают абсолютно никаких эмоций, что довольно нетипично для большинства двенадцатилетних подростков, по крайней мере, если судить по младшим братьям и сёстрам Микаэля и Мутты. Эвен даже представить себе не может, какими должны быть родители, чтобы их оба ребёнка стали настолько чёрствыми.

— Думаю, что это просто замечательно, — отвечает Эвен.

— Иди за мной.

Леа приглашает его зайти внутрь, после чего закрывает за ними дверь. Первое, что замечает Эвен, войдя в дом, это то, что он почти _стерильный_ и немного жутковатый. Стены белые и очень чистые, а мебель несколько старомодная. Нигде нет и намёка на искусство, даже какой-нибудь картины с изображением природы или натюрморта с фруктами. Кожа Эвена вся покрывается мурашками. Единственные «украшения» здесь: христианские кресты и статуэтки Иисуса и Девы Марии — что довольно резко контрастирует с громким яростным барабанным боем, доносящимся откуда-то снизу.

Эвена пробирает дрожь, и он не понимает, действительно ли так холодно внутри или всему виной эта странная атмосфера дома.

— Приготовься, — предупреждает Леа, когда они подходят лестнице, ведущей к подвалу, из которого, по-видимому, и исходит этот шум.

Эвен уже собирается спросить, что она имеет в виду, когда чувствует это. Тепло. Жар. Они переполняют его. Словно Эвен попал вдруг в самое пекло и ощущает огонь каждой клеточкой своего тела. Теперь он чувствует его, Исака, всем своим существом, абсолютно везде, и он поглощает его.

Только теперь, почувствовав его вновь, Эвен осознаёт, насколько сильно боялся утратить их необъяснимую связь.

_Исак. Исак. Исак. Исак._

У него закипает кровь.

— Ты в порядке? — Леа оборачивается во время того, как они спускаются вниз по лестнице, и внимательно смотрит на него.

— Ага. Более чем.

.

Эвен ото всюду черпает вдохновение. Это может быть одно слово, или целая песня, или чей-то выразительный жест. Эвен находит своё очарование даже в самых обыденных вещах — по крайней мере, находил раньше. Но не столь уж многое из того, что ему приходилось видеть, побуждало его писать страницу за страницей стоящего текста, сочинять сценарии для фильмов и создавать целые вселенные, чтобы отдать честь и прославить один какой-то кадр, одну единственную сцену.

Из всех немногочисленных примеров он мог бы вспомнить, пожалуй, тот раз, когда Микаэль уснул у него на кровати, после того, как они работали вместе над школьным проектом — случилось так, что именно в ту ночь Эвен и осознал, что влюблён в своего друга; тот раз, когда Юсеф танцевал на заднем дворике Мутты так, как-будто на него никто не смотрит, полностью погружённый в музыку, ритм и самого себя; тот раз, когда он застал Элиаса и его сестру Сану, сидящими рядышком на качелях возле их дома и болтающими друг с другом, и в этом моменте чувствовалось столько любви и заботы, что Эвен завидовал им всем своим сердцем; и, конечно, тот раз, когда его мама весь вечер наряжалась, готовясь к свиданию, но через десять минут после того, как ушла, передумала и вернулась домой, а потом в чёрных туфлях на высоком каблуке и красном платье смотрела вместе с ним фильм на диване.

Не столь уж многое из того, что ему приходилось видеть, заставляло его потерять дар речи, разжигало пожар в груди и собственных мыслях. Но вот оно, прямо сейчас, и это рождает в его голове бесконечное множество идей для бесчисленного количества фильмов.

У Эвена кружится голова и кровь пульсирует в ушах, передавая ритм биения его сердца, которое только что перевернулось в груди и снова забилось в такт музыке, исходящей сейчас из-под рук Исака.

Исак играет на барабанах. И Эвен чувствует слабость в коленях.

Эвен корит себя за бесцеремонное вторжение, потому что глаза Исака закрыты, а поверх головы надеты наушники, так что он, скорее всего, и понятия не имеет о присутствии здесь Эвена и Леи. Его ударная установка довольна массивная, с разными барабанами, тарелками и дисками, и ещё какими-то частями, о названии которых Эвен не имеет ни малейшего представления.

Он просто смотрит, поражённый, изумлённый, и не верит своим глазам. Волосы Исака превратились во влажные от пота космы непослушных кудрей, лицо тоже вспотело и покрылось жарким румянцем, и надета на нём насквозь промокшая серая майка с группой RAMONES — одна лишь _майка!_ Эвен никогда прежде не видел его голые руки. И, надо сказать, выглядят они довольно впечатляюще, особенно для такого хрупкого на вид паренька.

Исак полностью погружён в музыку, барабанный бой, выбиваемый ритм — лицо его немного перекошено, а глаза зажмурены так, словно он сейчас находится где-то ещё. Он делает быстрые движения руками, но ни на секунду не сбивается с заданного темпа, и от этого зрелища щёки Эвена заливаются краской. Он знает, что это так. Чувствует это. Исак разжигает в нём пламя, и Эвен вдруг вспоминает, каково было держать этого парня в своих объятьях, нести его, каким правильным это казалось, насколько идеально они совпали, как близко прижались друг к другу, кожей к коже, сердцем к сердцу.

По телу Эвена пробегают мурашки, кровь внутри него закипает с новой силой. Должно быть, его глаза сейчас широко распахнуты, и он выглядит таким же разбитым и потерянным, как и Исак. Исак, который, до сих пор не заметил их.

_Открой глаза_ , думает Эвен.

И он едва удерживается на ногах, когда это происходит. А в следующие секунды всё пространство вокруг него внезапно теряет резкие очертания. Он не замечает момента, когда ему удаётся опомниться и вдохнуть заново, но когда он всё же делает это, Исак, тяжело дыша, уже смотрит ему в самую душу.

Он всё смотрит и смотрит, пока шок и удивление на его лице сменяет что-то ещё. Гнев. И стыд.

— Леа, какого хера! — возмущается он, после чего кладёт на место барабанные палочки, снимает наушники, почти не спуская при этом глаз с Эвена.

— А что? Разве ты не сказал привести его к себе в случае, если он вдруг появится? — отвечает Леа совершенно невозмутимо, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я просил тебя сделать прямо противоположенное.

— Я расскажу папе, что ты ругался.

— У тебя была всего лишь одна задача! — снова кричит Исак, и это настолько на него непохоже, этот парень не имеет ничего общего с вечно холодным, как лёд, Исаком, который и бровью не поведёт, когда его провоцируют.

— Может тебе выйти на воздух, подышать, а? — издевается Леа.

— Сгинь отсюда!

Исак резко вскакивает со своего стула и хватает чёрный свитер, лежащих неподалёку, после чего напяливает его на себя, несмотря на то, что его майка насквозь промокла.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — теперь Исак обращается к Эвену, гораздо более сдержанным и спокойным тоном, и в половину не таким раздражённым, как тот ожидал.

— Мне сказали, ты ждал меня, — говорит Эвен, всей душой надеясь на то, что ни его поза, ни голос не выдают того, насколько сильно его трясёт прямо сейчас.

— Чёртова Леа, — бурчит Исак себе под нос.

— Тебе Эйли сказала, что я приду? — спрашивает Эвен, потому что чувствует себя нелепо и глупо. Он поверить не может, что всерьёз надеялся на то, что Исак будет приятно удивлён его появлению.

— А? — щурится тот. — С чего бы ей предупреждать меня о твоём приходе?

— Это она дала мне твой адрес.

— Ты узнал мой адрес от Эйли? — Исак улыбается, и от это заставляет Эвена почувствовать себя таким ничтожным.

— Эм, ну да. А кто, ты думал, дал мне его?

— Твой друг Мутасим, возможно? — отвечает Исак и тянется за полотенцем, чтобы вытереться, после чего перемещается на диван, стоящий рядом, жестом приглашая Эвена присоединиться к нему.

Они сидят в паре метров друг от друга, а Эвен всё равно чувствует тепло, которое тот источает.

— Мутта? — морщится Эвен. — А ему-то откуда знать, где ты живёшь?

— Оттуда, что я лично дал ему свой адрес?

— Что?!

Исак фыркает. И, если бы Эвен не был бы так занят, будучи вконец озадаченным происходящим, он бы точно оценил эту картину.

— Ага, я его навещал пару дней назад. Дал ему свой адрес в случае, если его родители захотят, чтобы моя семья взяла на себя его медицинские расходы, — Исак пожимает плечами.

— Мы живём в Норвегии. И не платим за лечение.

— Я знаю, — Исак приподнимает одну бровь. — Мне просто нужно было дать ему свой адрес.

— Зачем? — Эвен напряжённо хмурится, пока до него, наконец, не доходит. — Потому что ты думал, что он даст его мне?

— Ты такой умный, Эйвинд.

— Почему ты хотел, чтобы я пришёл сюда? — спрашивает Эвен, игнорируя выпад с «Эйвиндом».

— Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, и сказать тебе, что в том, что я ухожу из Бакки, нет твоей вины.

— Что?! — выдыхает Эвен саркастично. — Ты серьёзно сейчас?

— Ну да, а что?

— Ты мог бы просто написать мне и спросить об этом.

— Скажем так, я хотел проверить тебя физически, — говорит Исак, смотря на него холодным, безучастным, отстранённым взглядом.

— Ты мог бы позвать меня на встречу.

— Это не помогло бы мне достигнуть своей цели.

Эвен перестаёт пытаться восстановить дыхание, только сейчас осознавая, что ему уже давно не хватает воздуха. От начала их разговора с Исаком не прошло и минуты, а его уже просто трясёт. Он винит себя в том, что лелеял в себе картинку того, как бедный сломленный Исак плачет в своей комнате из-за того, что его выгнали из школы, что представлял себе Исака, который ждёт, как он придёт к нему на помощь и спасёт его. _Как же глупо._

— Какой цели? — спрашивает Эвен, которому, по всей видимости, и в этот раз не хватит ума разгадать этого парня и его план самостоятельно. — И зачем ты сказал своей сестре выгнать меня, если сам же хотел увидеть?

— Может я хотел, чтобы _она_ тебя увидела.

— Что?

Эвен думает, пока слова не начинают, наконец, обретать смысл. Исак хотел, чтобы Леа сама узнала о том, что он, Эвен — парень, который нёс Исака тогда в школе — физически в порядке. И не просто в порядке, а ещё и сам пришёл проведать Исака, не наоборот.

— Но зачем? Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы она знала, что со мной всё хорошо?

— Может это не ей нужно знать об этом, — говорит Исак.

— Что? — Эвен останавливает себя. Ему надо перестать говорить это слово и хорошенько подумать. _Вот оно что._ — Твоим родителям?

— Бинго, — Исак поднимает руки вверх, сложив пальцы в виде пистолетов. Но Эвену сейчас совсем не смешно.

— Зачем? Не понимаю.

— Скажем так, они не слишком обрадовались, узнав, что я упал в обморок прямо в школе, добавив им ещё больше хлопот, и не очень-то верят мне, когда я говорю, что это был несчастный случай, — Исак передёргивает плечами. — Они также абсолютно убеждены в том, что с тобой случилось что-то ужасное и что твои родители подадут в суд и на нас, и на школу.

Эвен пытается переварить его слова. Исак всегда говорит, что он заостряет внимание на странных подробностях, но он ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Но как ты узнал, что со мной всё в порядке? Что, если бы я объявился у вас дома с ожогами третьей степени?

— Я не могу нанести ожог третьей степени. Ты меня сильно переоцениваешь.

— И всё-таки, — настаивает Эвен, сам не до конца уверенный в том, что именно хочет спросить. — Что, если бы я был в плохом состоянии?

Несколько мгновений Исак просто таращится на него, неуверенный, стоит ли озвучивать следующие слова или лучше оставить их при себе.

— Я знал, что ты в порядке, — говорит он.

— Каким образом? — на секунду Эвену кажется, что Исак знает, что он не нанёс ему вреда, что он с самого был уверен, что его теория окажется верна. Но потом он вспоминает, что тот разговаривал с Муттой. — Ты спросил Мутту?

— Нет, я узнал у Эйли, — отвечает Исак. — Она сказала, что тебе было очень больно, но что тебя, должно быть, спас дополнительный слой одежды. Это объясняет тот факт, что я не обжог тебе также сильно, как Мутасима, который был в одной лишь майке без рукавов, — Исак произносит это так, словно делится своим самым сокровенным секретом. — Я поспрашивал у остальных после этого и всё-такое. Ещё раз, мне очень жаль, что там оказался именно ты. И я уверен, мои родители согласятся, если ты захочешь, чтобы они компенсировали причинённый ущерб.

— Ты справлялся о моём самочувствии? — глупо повторяет Эвен.

— И о самочувствии Мутасима, в том числе. Не хочу, чтобы ещё что-то осталось на моей совести.

— Где? И когда ты разговаривал с Муттой?

— В ту же ночь, как это случилось, тогда же, когда я говорил с тобой. А после этого я отправился к нему, — говорит Исак.

— Ты решил навестить его, но не меня.

— Он не нёс меня. Он вообще едва до меня дотронулся.

— Вот именно! Зачем же ты решил проведать именно его в первую очередь? — теперь Эвен вообще ничего не понимает.

— Мне нужно было убедить его отправиться в больницу.

— Что? Зачем? —  _Именно из-за этого тебя и выгоняют из школы._

— Мне нужно было, чтобы один из вас оказался в больнице, но это не мог быть тот человек, который нёс меня. Это было бы слишком. Моих родителей засудили бы после такого, а сестра бы вообще меня убила.

— О чём, чёрт возьми, ты вообще говоришь? — срывается Эвен. У него уже раскалывается голова. Исак несёт какую-то бессмыслицу.

— О господи! Может тебе нарисовать подробную схему с объяснением? Мне нужно было инсценировать происшествие, которое показало бы, что я могу быть опасен для остальных учащихся и поэтому меня надо перевести из этой школы. И под происшествием я подразумеваю несчастный случай, при котором я дотронулся бы до кого-то и причинил им вред. Но было важно, чтобы этот контакт был инициирован не мной, и чтобы это произошло на виду у нескольких свидетелей, так как, в противном случае, это разрушило бы жизнь моих родителей. Всё должно было выглядеть натуралистично, но не слишком. И я всё просчитал: Арвид попытался бы помочь мне из чувства вины. Я собирался дотронутся до него, когда он подойдёт слишком близко, лишь одного лёгкого касания было бы достаточно для того, чтобы его отец поднял всех на уши и добился моего исключения. Я даже специально спрятал носилки, чтобы мой план точно сработал. Но потом всё пошло к чертям, потому что вмешался ты и решил в буквальном смысле _отнести меня_ в кабинет врача, да ещё и заставил Мутасима себе помочь. Это окончательно застало меня врасплох. Тем не менее, всё получилось после того, как я сумел уговорить Мутасима пойти в больницу, в которой работает отец Арвида, что, в итоге, и помогло провернуть мою задумку. И, всё же, мне пришлось изрядно поволноваться, потому что я никак не ожидал, что кто-то всерьёз решит _понести_ меня на руках.

Какое-то время после этого Эвен сидит абсолютно неподвижно и просто смотрит на Исака, давая словам возможность просочиться сквозь него. Он просто не может в это поверить. Он не знает, что сказать и как себя вести. У него просто не укладывается всё это в голове. Исак вселяет в него ужас, и он понятия не имеет, как реагировать на его откровения.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я — ненормальный, — говорит Исак. _Ненормальный._ Вот оно, это волшебное слово.

— Почему ты хотел, чтобы тебя исключили? — Эвен, как обычно, старается фокусироваться на маленьких и посильных кусочках информации.

— Потому что мой отец никак не может избавиться от этой навязчивой идеи о том, что я должен быть нормальным. Он не прекращает попытки убедить своих друзей в том, что со мной всё в порядке. Он не даёт мне возможности просто быть фриком и спокойненько жить в этом чёртовом подвале, вместо этого мне приходится справляться со всем окружающим дерьмом и терпеть то, что люди смотрят на меня, как на грёбаного инопланетянина. Он никак не хочет оставить меня в покое. Так что у меня просто не остаётся другого выбора, кроме как пытаться вылететь из каждого нового места, в которое он пытается меня запихнуть.

— Тебя исключили из Ниссена? — спрашивает Эвен. Больше даже не глядя на Исака. Он слишком разочарован, слишком разбит.

— Да, — отвечает Исак, стиснув зубы.

— Ты обжёг там кого-то? — На этот раз, он ещё сильнее сжимает челюсти.

— Да.

— Почему ты был уверен в том, что я появлюсь на пороге твоего дома? — задаёт Эвен следующий вопрос.

— Потому что я сделал всё возможное, чтобы стать недосягаемым.

— А почему ты изначально решил, что я попытаюсь связаться с тобой?

— Потому что ты хороший парень, Эвен. А хорошие парни не могут выносить чувства вины, — говорит Исак. И снова, он произносит это так снисходительно, что Эвену чудится, будто его только что поместили в крошечную коробочку. Его обыграли за счёт его же собственных ощущений, его чувства вины, его главной движущей силы.

— Чувства вины, — повторяет Эвен. И так он намекает Исаку, что тот может начать нести свой философский вздор. Эвен вдруг понимает, что несмотря на то, что они с Исаком — полные противоположности, они оба заранее готовят свои грустные речи. Исак, должно быть, репетировал целыми сутками в ожидании того момента, когда Эвен появится у него на пороге.

— Ты знал, что в экзистенциальной философии вину не расценивают как одну из эмоций? Её пытаются проанализировать как неотъемлемую часть всего человеческого существования, — протягивает он задумчиво. Их взгляды пересекаются и, на секунду, Исак выглядит неуверенным, словно Эвен снова чем-то сильно удивил его, словно его реакция не соответствует тому, чего Исак ожидал. Он отводит взгляд, после чего продолжает. — Ницше говорил, что чувство вины представляет собой проявление нашей нечистой совести, которая формируется в результате интернационализации боли. Последняя, в свою очередь, является продуктом внешнего принуждения и возникает по причине того, что общественные порядки настолько сильно подавляют человеческие инстинкты и желания, что тот начинает прятать их глубоко внутри себя, сдерживать их в самом себе, при этом не принимая, что, в итоге, и порождает в нём вину. Которая известна также, как способ легитимизации самонаказания, так как обуславливает любую форму насилия над самим собой.

— Ясно, — отвечает Эвен. Он чувствует себя таким уставшим и не желает больше и слова слышать об этом. _Самонаказание. Да пошёл ты._

— Тебе плевать, — озвучивает Исак своё наблюдение, нахмурив брови. Может ему и удалось заманить Эвена к себе домой, но его предположение о том, что он пришёл к нему из чувства вины, оказалось ошибочным. И Эвен считает это своей маленькой победой.

— Я не сделал ничего, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым, — говорит Эвен.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Чтобы сказать тебе одну вещь, которую посчитал важной.

_Ты не обжёг меня._

— И что же это за вещь?

— Уже неважно.

.

Эвен разворачивается и покидает подвал самостоятельно. Он не останавливается, чтобы задать себе вопрос о том, находится ли там Исак по собственной воле. Он не думает о нём, потому что сейчас он слишком разочарован. Он уже придумал целый фильм про них двоих у себя в голове за последние несколько дней. А выходит, загадочный Исак Вальтерсен его снова использовал. Снова. К тому моменту, как Эвен добирается до первого этажа, он чувствует себя настолько разбитым, что почти никак не реагирует, когда неожиданно наталкивается на какого-то мужчину. Отца Исака.

— Ты не Юнас, — говорит он, и хоть Эвен и не знает, что за тип этот Юнас, он решает, что заранее его ненавидит.

— Боюсь, нет, сэр, — вежливо отвечает он, несмотря на то, что чувствует себя морально истощённым.

— Друг Леи?

— Нет, — Эвену становится немного не по себе из-за того факта, что отец Исака предположил, что он дружит с двенадцатилетним подростком.

— Ты здесь по поводу лечения Марианны?

_Какого ещё лечения._

— Нет. Я… Я друг Исака, — нехотя отвечает Эвен, скрепя сердце.

— С каких это пор у Исака появились друзья? — произносит он в задумчивости. Эвену это не нравится. Совсем не нравится.

— Привет, пап. Ты уже познакомился с новым другом Исака? — Леа возникает позади отца Исака из ниоткуда и задаёт свой вопрос тем же монотонным и безналичным тоном.

— Только что.

— Это он тот парень, который помог отнести Исака в кабинет врача, — говорит она, стреляя в Эвена глазами, словно призывая себе подыграть.

— Правда?! — восклицает Тарьяй.

— Эм, да. Так и есть, — говорит Эвен.

— И ты в порядке?

— Как видите, — Эвен старается изобразить свою лучшую улыбку.

— Ох, ну что ж, это просто отличная новость. Я так рад, что проклятый мальчик каким-то образом обошёл тебя стороной, — вздыхает он с облегчением.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — снова повторяет Эвен, не совсем уверенный в том, зачем он так настаивает, учитывая, что это, скорее всего, только поможет Исаку с осуществлением его плана уйти из Бакки. И, внезапно, гнев накрывает его с головой. — Нет никаких причин забирать Исака из школы. Это случилось по моей вине. Учитель чётко попросил нас держаться от него подальше, а я не послушался.

Отец Исака ниже Эвена, но он кажется шире, больше, особенно когда смотрит на Эвена таким тяжёлым взглядом.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, сынок?

— Я хочу сказать, что если кого-то и нужно выгонять из школы, то меня. Я наплевал на все инструкции и подвергнул вашего сына опасности тем, что дотронулся до него. Я даже настоял на том, чтобы другой ученик сделал то же самое. Исак не представляет собой угрозу. Он очень умный парень, и будет обидно, если он прекратит ходить в школу.

.

Леа провожает его до двери. И когда он уже выходит на улицу, она вдруг догоняет его.

— Решил таким образом отомстить ему? Пытаешься сорвать его планы?

— Я всего лишь сказал правду.

— Он не выдержит, если они заставят его вернуться в школу, — говорит она пустым и тихим голосом.

— Это его проблемы.

— А ты останешься его другом?

Эвен смотрит в зелёные глаза. И несмотря на совершенное отсутствие в них эмоций, Эвен видит, как сильно она волнуется за своего брата.

— Не думаю, — отвечает он.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает она разочарованно и кажется расстроенной.

— Я…

— Знаю, он ужасный, но что ещё ему остаётся делать? Он и так очень сильно старается! Что ещё он может сделать?!

И Эвен понимает, что Исак не единственный умник в семье, что его двенадцатилетняя сестрёнка возможно гораздо умнее, чем он думает, что она, скорее всего, заранее понимала, что пытался сделать Исак, когда просил её не впускать Эвена.

— Возможно, не делать вид, что он теряет сознание, посреди урока физкультуры, не манипулировать всеми подряд и не заставлять некоторых из нас так сильно переживать? Может, он мог бы сделать хотя бы это, — говорит Эвен.

— Он не делал вид! — огрызается она. — Он просто отвратительный актёр. Он не притворялся, когда ему стало плохо.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Эвен щурится.

— Он перестал принимать свои лекарства и обезболивающие для того, чтобы так себя почувствовать. Он инсценировал само происшествие, но боль была реальной. Он потерял сознание, потому что ему стало слишком больно. Ему всегда больно.

Эвен снова смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Они такие зелёные, а теперь ещё и мокрые от слёз. Интересно, Исак тоже выглядит, как ангел, когда плачет.

_Ему всегда больно. «Что эта боль может наконец прекратиться»._

Эвен вспоминает тот день, когда Исак сел позади него в столовой. В тот раз он выглядел очень паршиво и выбежал вон, как только Эвен попытался заговорить с ним. Возможно, Исак сел с ним рядом тогда, чтобы заглушить боль, которая так его мучила. Как долго Исак смог продержаться без лекарств до того, как всё это произошло?

Может Исак и ужасный, но Эвен восхищается одной только его стойкостью.

_Ему всегда больно._

— Он сказал, что рядом с тобой он чувствует себя хорошо, — произносит Леа, и это заставляет Эвена покраснеть. Заставляет сердце забиться сильнее. Заставляет мысли пуститься в бешеный бег.

_Рядом со мной он чувствует себя хорошо. Рядом со мной он чувствует себя хорошо. Рядом со мной он чувствует себя хорошо._

— Он сам рассказал тебе об этом? — спрашивает Эвен взволнованно.

— Нет, конечно нет. Но я видела, что он написал об этом пост.

— Пост? Ты имеешь в виду, в соцсетях? — Эвен думал, Исак удалил свой инстаграм.

— Я слежу за тем, что он делает в интернете, потому что он мой маленький братик, да. Только он об этом не знает. Не говори ему.

— Он на пять лет старше тебя, — говорит Эвен. Исак прав. Он фокусируется на странных особенностях.

— На пять с половиной.

— Он пишет обо мне? — спрашивает Эвен, когда мысль, наконец, оседает у него в голове.

— Ага, ну, то есть, не только о тебе. Но да, он упоминал тебя там. Не по имени, естественно. Но я всё равно поняла, что это ты.

— Как ты это определила?

— Описания были довольно подробными. Голубые глаза, низкий голос, наивная улыбка, глупые губы…

Эвен поверить не может, что ведёт сейчас этот разговор с младшей сестрой Исака. _Наивная улыбка? Глупые губы?_

— Как бы там ни было, я знаю, он бывает ужасным, но он старается изо всех сил. И было бы круто, если бы ты смог убедить его бороться за своё место в Бакке.

— Что? Ты хоть слушала? Он заварил всю эту кашу как раз-таки потому, что хотел, чтобы его выгнали.

— Он пытался сделать всё вовремя и на своих условиях, — отвечает Леа. — Он хотел уйти из Бакки до того, как снова произойдёт что-то плохое. Он думает, что обречён на то, чтобы вечно причинять людям боль. Он думает, что вредит всем вокруг себя.

Эвен берёт паузу, чтобы подумать, и тогда в голове всё сходится.

— Что случилось перед тем, как он перевёлся в Бакку? Случилось что-то плохое, верно?

Леа кивает.

— А ты умный.

— Это было в Ниссен? Что случилось в Ниссен?

— Юнас случился.

.

Следующим утром, в воскресенье, Эвен отправляется в бассейн рядом с домом, чтобы немного проветрить голову и попытаться развеять тучи, окутавшие его сердце. Прошлой ночью он не мог уснуть. Противоречивые мысли раздирали его изнутри.

С одной стороны, есть парень, который способен на любые ухищрения, который постоянно вводит в заблуждение всех окружающих, манипулирует ими, использует людей, словно они шахматные фигурки. Мальчик, который отлично знает свои слабости и использует их, чтобы получить то, что ему нужно. И которому абсолютно наплевать на него и на его чувства.

С другой стороны, есть парень, который прижимался к нему изо всех сил, словно без него он не смог бы дышать, словно воздуха не существовало до того момента, как они обнялись. Мальчик, который постоянно испытывает боль и который перестал принимать лекарства, чтобы провернуть задуманное. Который, скорее всего, сел позади него тогда в столовой, чтобы сделать следующий вздох, обрести покой, попытаться заглушить свою боль.

Сердце Эвена оказалось в ловушке, затонуло под грузом этой тяжести. Он слишком переживает, и это становится невыносимо.

Он уже собирается нырнуть обратно под воду, как в груди его разгорается пламя. Огонь ласкает его душу, становится так тихо, тепло и спокойно, и Эвен чувствует его ещё до того, как увидеть. _Исак._

На нём тёмно-синяя шапочка, а сам он целиком закутан в длинное белое полотенце. Он направляется внутрь, но неожиданно замирает у двери — _он почувствовал меня_  — и Эвен всерьёз задумывается о том, чтобы вылезти из бассейна и тотчас покинуть здание.

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Эвен — стоя прямо в воде, а Исак — возле двери, ведущей в бассейн. Ни один из них не произносит ни слова. И Эвен слышит биение собственного сердца и, как ему кажется, сердца Исака.

_Что сейчас будет? Борьба или бегство?_

Дверь открывается и закрывается снова, и Исак исчезает за ней.

_Бегство._

Эвен старается не воспринимать это на свой счёт. Он погружается в воду и яростно проплывает пару дорожек фристайлом, стараясь задерживать дыхание на максимально долгие промежутки, не вдыхая через каждые три гребка, как обычно. По какой-то причине, в памяти снова всплывают слова Исака про _самонаказание._ _Вот уж этот чёртов парень._

Хотя этот гневный заплыв уже подходит к концу, его сердце всё ещё горит изнутри. И когда он, наконец, поднимает голову вверх и оглядывает весь бассейн, он замечает плавающего в противоположном конце Исака, который теперь одет в костюм для сёрфинга, облегающий его тело от шеи и до лодыжек.

_Ого._

Исак вернулся обратно внутрь, чтобы переодеться. Но теперь он здесь. _Зачем?_ Эвен хочет спросить, когда Исак записался в этот бассейн, а потом приходит к неутешительному выводу о том, что Исак, скорее всего, знает где он живёт и куда ходит плавать, и пришёл сюда с определённой целью.

Ему что-то нужно от Эвена.

К тому моменту, как Исак подплывает ближе, Эвен уже успевает свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Его щёки залиты румянцем, как всегда, а глаза зелёные и как-будто стеклянные.

— Чего тебе нужно? — бросает Эвен, и это выходит немного грубее, чем он планировал.

— И тебе доброе утро.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я плаваю здесь?

— Я заходил к тебе домой только что, — говорит Исак. — Твоя мама сказала, что ты здесь. И, предупреждая дальнейшие волнения, твой друг Мутасим дал мне твой адрес.

— Ты встретил мою маму?! — хрипит Эвен.

— Очень красивая женщина. С такими выразительными глазами. Она предложила мне выпить чаю, — отвечает Исак, и это застаёт Эвена врасплох, потому что у него глаза его матери.

— Ты дотронулся… — Эвен останавливает себя, прикусывает себе язык. Нехорошо озвучивать такое, хотя Исак, похоже, и так догадался.

— Я не псих. Естественно, я не трогал твою маму, — говорит Исак. — Я сказал ей, как меня зовут, и она, похоже, уже всё про меня знала.

— Не смей впутывать мою маму в свои хитроумные делишки, — предупреждает Эвен, кровь закипает в его венах.

— Я… Я бы не стал. Я и не собирался. Я просто…

— Ты просто что?

— Я просто хотел увидеть тебя и извиниться за вчерашнее, — произносит Исак, и его глаза вдруг становятся такими большими и круглыми, и смотрят так искренне. _Не верь ему._

— Нет, тебе что-то нужно от меня, — сухо отвечает Эвен. — Ты хочешь узнать, что именно я пришёл рассказать тебе вчера, не так ли?

— Нет, не хочу, — сопротивляется Исак. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Я просто хотел извиниться за то, что использовал тебя, манипулировал тобой и твоими друзьями. Я забыл сделать это вчера.

— Ты не из тех, кто будет мучаться чувством вины и ходить к другим в гости, чтобы попросить прощения.

Исак ничего на это не отвечает, и лишь спустя какое-то время Эвен осознаёт, что своими словами он только что намекнул на то, что Исак не «хороший парень». Он хочет добавить что-то ещё, но Исак одаривает его странной улыбкой, после чего уплывает.

Эвен думает о том, чтобы вернуться домой. Он провёл в бассейне уже больше часа, и, наверное, скоро будет готов обед. Но, необъяснимым образом, тепло в груди слишком приятно разливается по телу, чтобы по собственной воле уйти отсюда. Исак выводит его из себя и, тем не менее, его физическое присутствие несомненно успокаивает и наполняет его теплом изнутри до самых кончиков пальцев.

Интересно, Исаку сейчас также хорошо, как и ему? Он бросает на него взгляд — тот лежит на спине, с закрытыми глазами, через три дорожки от него. Он выглядит умиротворённым. Он выглядит…

_Прекрасным._

Эвен вдруг понимает, что Исак прекрасен, когда не разговаривает.

Он проплывает еще пару кругов туда обратно, а после проклинает себя всеми возможными способами, когда пересекает вторую дорожку, сокращая их с Исаком расстояние до одной. Он делает ещё два заплыва, в этот раз баттерфляем, самое сложное, и останавливается посередине бассейна, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить дыхание. Исак, всё это время, продолжает сохранять неподвижное положение, лёжа в позе звезды на последней дорожке с закрытыми глазами.

Есть что-то поэтичное в том, как их всего лишь двое в пустом бассейне этим бледным воскресным утром, держащихся на поверхности воды, пока огонь разжигает их сердца, скрепляет их невидимой связью и притягивает их всё ближе, ближе и ближе друг к другу.

Эвена до боли тянет прижаться к нему своей грудью, его убивает тот факт, что ему хотелось бы утопить его… и при этом утонуть в нём самому.

_Ты чувствуешь это? Чувствуешь, что за хрень с нами происходит?_

Эвен пересекает оставшуюся дорожку одновременно с тем, как это делает Исак. И он в такой же растерянности, в таком же смятении и также тяжело дышит, как и Эвен. Скорее всего, он лишь изображал хладнокровие и спокойствие, лёжа на спине.

— Это убивает меня! — выпаливает Эвен, потому что больше не может держать это в себе, все эти противоречивые чувства, эту потребность дотронуться до него, сжать его в своих объятьях.

— Я не мог заснуть прошлой ночью, — Исак судорожно вздыхает, и Эвен всё отдал бы, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент прямо сейчас и навсегда оставить его в памяти. — Я не мог ничего делать этим утром. Мне просто нужно было снова оказаться рядом с тобой. Звучит как полный бред, да?

— Ты разводишь меня сейчас?

— Что? Нет! Я тоже не могу больше этого выносить. Из-за тебя всё летит к чертям.

— И что же я в этот раз сделал не так? — стонет Эвен. — Заявился к тебе домой? Это именно то, чего ты и хотел. Всё это было частью твоего плана!

— Да, но я не ожидал, что всё будет так… ты всё испортил!

_Оу._ Возможно, Исак ссылается на то, что он сказал его отцу. Возможно, тот заставил его вернуться в школу.

— План заключался в том, что ты придёшь, Леа впустит тебя, несмотря на то, что я попрошу её этого не делать, я толкну дерьмовую речь о том, как характеризовал чувство вины Ницше, а ты до конца жизни меня возненавидишь и навсегда оставишь меня в покое. В этом и заключался план, — говорит Исак, тяжело вздыхая. — Я не должен был хотеть…

— Хотеть быть рядом со мной, — Эвен заканчивает предложение за него, когда, наконец, понимает.

Исак здесь, потому что жаждал его присутствия также сильно, как и Эвен, в те минуты, когда не мог почувствовать его где-то поблизости. Исак здесь просто потому, что хочет быть рядом с ним, и он ненавидит это.

— Ты хочешь быть рядом со мной. И ты не можешь этого вынести.

— Я… Мне нужно идти, — начинает запинаться Исак, и Эвен наблюдает за тем, как краска на его лице проявляется всё ярче и доходит до самых кончиков ушей.

Оно переполняет и ошеломляет его, то желание, которое исходит сейчас от Исака. Он почти задыхается. Он ясно видит, как две противоположные и противоречивые силы разрывают Исака в разные стороны. Он чувствует его смятение, видит это в его глазах, слышит в том, как сбивается его дыхание.

Что-то внутри Исака отчаянно стремится к нему.

_Ты жаждешь моего прикосновения._

Эвен хочет наброситься на него, схватить рукой за запястье, притянуть его ближе к себе, пока их тела, наконец, не соприкоснуться друг с другом. Он хочет увидеть, как рушатся защитные стены Исака, как он начинает корчиться и извиваться в его объятьях, только, на этот раз, с открытыми глазами и не будучи на грани отключки. Он хочет почувствовать, как он становится мягким и податливым в его руках, как раскрываются его губы и просят его не останавливаться.

Эвен хочет обнять его, прижать к себе, подарить ему то прикосновение, которого он так отчаянно просит всем своим существом. Это какое-то сумасшествие, но Эвен хотел бы дать Исаку всё, чего он только пожелает.

Но, вместо этого, он отпускает его. Он смотрит за тем, как он взбирается на край бассейна, и убегает обратно к шкафчикам. Он даже не следует за ним. Он просто даёт ему уйти.

.

— Пока тебя не было, заходил твой друг Исак, — говорит мама по его возвращении домой.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Эвен.

— Он такой милашка! Ты и не рассказывал, что он такой милый.

— Мама!

— Что? — смеётся она. — И ещё он вел себя так вежливо и учтиво. Ты должен пригласить его к нам на ужин как-нибудь.

— Я ещё даже парней не звал в гости.

— Что ж, ты мог бы позвать всех своих друзей сразу. Как насчёт этого? — предлагает она. — Исак вместе с вами идёт на эту вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина?

— Что ещё за вечеринка?

— Я увидела приглашение у тебя на фейсбуке, — ухмыляется она.

— Мама!

.

На следующей неделе Исак возвращается в школу, и Эвен снова чувствует себя потерянным. Не только из-за этого, но ещё и потому, что Исак, по-видимому, теперь _дружит_ с Арвидом и его шайкой. У Эвена начинает раскалываться голова, как только он хотя бы задумывается об этом. Только Исак мог провернуть такое.

— Мне кажется, он промыл ему мозги, — говорит Адам. — Думаю, у него реально суперспособности, как в Людях Икс, или что-то такое.

— Заткнись ты уже, — закатывает глаза Мутта и кидает в него картошкой.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь то, что он не только смог восстановиться в школе, но ещё и подружился с парнем, который пытался избавиться от него?!

— Видимо, у него есть какие-то свои способы, — пожимает плечами Мутта, перелистывая страницу книги, которую сейчас читает. Что-то про искусство уборки.

Эвен вдруг понимает, что так и не поговорил с Муттой обо всех этих манипуляциях Исака. Он не знает, с чего начать, и не уверен, стоит ли оно того.

— Как думаете, может, он шантажирует Арвида? — заговорщически делится Адам своей догадкой. — Ну, типа, может Исак сказал, что обожжёт его, если он снова что-нибудь выкинет?

— Чувак, ты хоть когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — вздыхает Юсеф с телефоном в руках, активно с кем-то переписываясь.

— Вообще-то, я тут тайну пытаюсь распутать. Не понимаю, остальных, что, вообще это не волнует? Исак сделал что-то Арвиду. Неужели всем наплевать?

— Может, он влюбился в него, — произносит Микаэль очень тихо, и это мигом заставляет всех оторваться от своих книг и телефонов.

— Эм, что? — Эвен моргает.

— Может, у Арвида есть чувства к Исаку или что-то такое. Может, поэтому он сначала вёл себя с ним так грубо. Пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Что-то вроде того, как мы задирали девчонок в детском саду, — Микаэль пожимает плечами.

Все, включая Эвена, неверяще пялятся на него, в полном недоумении. Микаэль всегда придерживался довольно консервативных взглядов касательно гомосексуальных отношений, стараясь избегать даже простого упоминания о вещах такого рода. Он всегда расстраивался или злился, если эта тема вдруг всплывала в разговоре, и это разбивало Эвену сердце: мысль о том, что его лучший друг никогда не примет его. После той ночи, всё усложнилось ещё больше, но, впоследствии, Эвен научился принимать жалость Микаэля, радуясь хотя бы тому, что она, по крайней мере, затмила собой его гнев.

И, всё же, сейчас происходит что-то новенькое. Микаэль спокойно разговаривает о том, как один парень испытывает чувства к другому, словно в этом нет ничего такого. И всё, на что Эвен сейчас способен — лишь продолжать изумлённо таращится на него, даже когда их взгляды, наконец, встречаются.

_Воздух._ Очень странное чувство. Несколько недель назад, если бы Микаэль посмотрел на него вот так, Эвен, наверное, подавился бы этим воздухом. Но теперь он вообще ничего не чувствует. Это ничто, в сравнении с тем, что он испытывает, когда Исак разжигает его сердце, стреляя электрическими разрядами через всю комнату.

Он _смеётся._ Не просто сидит в столовой во время обеда вместе с Арвидом и его друзьями, но ещё и _смеётся_ вместе с ними. Эвен просто не может этого вынести. Он больше не может терпеть ни его игр, ни его самого. Он не понимает, зачем он вернулся в школу после того, как сам же заварил всю эту кашу, зачем решил подружиться с Арвидом, зачем он выставляет эту дружбу напоказ, зачем пудрит Эвену голову.

Он ничего из этого не понимает, но он уверен, что у Исака есть новый план, и сам Эвен — лишь его часть. Он знает это наверняка.

_Просто держись от него подальше._

.

Эвен решает накуриться вместе с Адамом в доме у Сони, о чём жалеет после второго же косяка. Потому что сейчас Эвен закручивает уже пятый по счёту, и хотя он понимает, что это плохо для него, он ничего не может с этим поделать. Сделав свою первую затяжку, он уже не может остановиться.

— Разве ты не собирался сегодня вечером пойти плавать? — предупреждает его Соня, ласково и, в то же время, фальшиво улыбаясь. Она всё время пытается его контролировать. Даже сейчас, когда они уже расстались, она старается спрятать свою опеку за этими «миленькими» ужимками.

— И до сих пор собираюсь.

— Ты что, утопить себя решил, а, мальчик в плавках? — говорит Адам. И, если бы Эвен не был так обдолбан, он бы всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы, в конце концов, сорваться и дать ему в морду. _Перестань шутить о том, что я чёртов псих или что я хочу покончить с собой, сраный ты кусок дерьма._

Но Эвен решает снова его проигнорировать и ложится обратно Соне на живот.

.

К тому времени, как Эвен добирается до бассейна, он несколько отстаёт от задуманного графика. Исак уже там, в своём плавательном костюме и синей шапочке. Он выглядет обеспокоенным, как-будто всё это время ждал появления Эвена.

Так продолжается уже какое-то время. Они встречаются в этом бассейне рано утром или поздно вечером, просто для того, чтобы оказаться рядом. Это их негласное соглашение. Они не разговаривают. Просто плавают. Хотя оба прекрасно отдают себе отчёт в том, что такого рода «занятия» уже стали для них настоящей необходимостью.

Это кажется их маленьким грязным секретом, как если бы они тайно встречались, чтобы один мог помочь другому вколоть героин в вены или чтобы по-быстрому отсосать друг другу, и дальше отправиться по своим делам, как совершенные незнакомцы. На этой мысли, Эвен невольно захлёбывает ртом воду, после чего целую минуту не может прокашляться.

— Ты в порядке? — Исак неожиданно материализуется прямо перед ним. Эвен даже не заметил, когда он успел преодолеть разделяющие их пару дорожек.

_Он бы обжог мой член. Блять._

Эвен снова заходится в приступе, который плавно перетекает в бессмысленное хихиканье.

— Что тебя так рассмешило? — Исак хмурит брови. Они неделями друг с другом не разговаривали, и всё, о чём может подумать сейчас Эвен — как Исак поджарит его гениталии. _Я это заслужил._

— Ничего. Боже! Я такой придурок! Прости меня, — выпаливает Эвен в промежутках между хохотом, улыбаясь, как идиот. И когда он, наконец, полностью разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Исаку в лицо, он замечает румянец, заливший его щёки. Теперь Эвен научился видеть разницу и понимает, когда Исак краснеет из-за него. По крайней мере, он так думает.

— За что?

— Некоторые… вещи, — Эвен невинно пожимает плечами.

— Ты накуренный, что ли?

— Возможно, — ухмыляется Эвен. — Ты когда-нибудь курил травку?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— С кем, по твоему мнению, я должен её курить? С папой? Или, может, с младшей сестрой? — закатывает глаза Исак.

— Хочешь попробовать прямо сейчас?

.

В конечном итоге они оказываются в парке, недалеко от бассейна, с мокрыми волосами и пульсирующей кровью в висках. На улице холодно, и его мама, должно быть, волнуется о том, где он, но в данный момент ему наплевать абсолютно на всё.

— Ты в одной рубашке, — тихонько подмечает Исак, пока Эвен закручивает им косяк. — Тебе не холодно?

— Исак, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что мне не холодно прямо сейчас, — отвечает Эвен. И хотя он не вкладывает в свою фразу особо много смысла, он замечает, что на этих словах зрачки Исака начинают постепенно расширяться, а румянец на щеках — проступать с новой силой.

_Это мило. Так чертовски мило._

— Сможешь поджечь его? — спрашивает Эвен, когда мысль неожиданно приходит в голову.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Косяк. Сможешь _поджечь_ его?

Исак щурится, вероятно, обдумывая свой ответ.

— Конечно, — отвечает он, и Эвен бросает всё, чем в данный момент занимается, чтобы только посмотреть на то, как Исак собственными руками будет поджигать косяк.

— Ни хрена себе! Тебе нужно просто дотронуться до него кончиками пальцев или?

— Нет, — говорит Исак. — Ещё круче. Смотри.

Эвен с нетерпением наблюдает за тем, как Исак выуживает что-то из его же собственной сумки.

— Я использую это, — таинственно шепчет он, держа в руках зажигалку, зелёную зажигалку Эвена, после чего не выдерживает и заливается хохотом.

— О боже мой! — невольно вздыхает Эвен, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо.

— А ты что думал? Что я чёртов дракон или типа того? Думаешь, я могу поджигать вещи? — восклицает Исак в возмущении, но он всё ещё смеётся. Его голос, словно мёд, разливается по перепонкам, и Эвену кажется, что он не слышал ничего слаще. Огонь в груди разгорается всё сильнее и ему становится так тепло, так хорошо.

_Блять._

— Я не знаю, — жалобно стонет Эвен. — Я уже так обдолбался. Не суди меня слишком строго!

— Ну уж нет, я этого просто так не оставлю, — Исак снова смеётся, и Эвен слишком занят, наблюдая за тем, как его прекрасное лицо сейчас сияет от радости, чтобы хотя бы чуточку злиться.

Исаку всё же приходиться оставить всё так, как есть, потому что его первая попытка покурить травку оборачивается полнейшей катастрофой. Он всё кашляет, и кашляет, и кашляет, пока Эвен всерьёз не начинает думать о том, чтобы вызвать ему скорую, чувствуя себя и собственные руки невероятно бесполезными, ведь он не может даже похлопать ими ему по спине.

— Боже мой, это я во всём виноват!

Однако, в итоге, Исак справляется со всем и даже входит во вкус, после того, как Эвен даёт ему небольшой вводный экскурс. В конце концов, когда кто-то из парней курил травку впервые, Эвен был рядом с каждым из них. Так что теперь он, в каком-то смысле, уже эксперт. И у Исака получается вполне недурно. Единственная разница в том, что он держит косяк в перчатках, чтобы ненароком не обжечь Эвена во время того, как они передают его друг другу.

Эвен хочет попросить его снять их, но вовремя вспоминает, что ещё не рассказал ему о том, что его прикосновение не обожгло его.

— И зачем я только согласился? — бормочет Исак неподалёку. Он распластался на земле в позе звезды. И Эвену пришлось подвинуться и лечь на спину, прямо напротив головы Исака, чтобы нормально его слышать.

Есть что-то поэтичное в том, как они оба лежат на траве и смотрят в противоположные стороны, при этом почти соприкасаясь головами.

— Согласился на что? На то, что я соблаговолил разделить с тобой твой первый косяк? — фыркает Эвен.

— Ты не представляешь, какой пиздец творится сейчас у меня в голове. Уверен, такие вещи гораздо больше подходят для тех, кто не привык особенно много думать и размышлять.

— Размышлять о чём?

— Обо всём! Чёрт возьми, Эвен. Просто посмотри на звёзды! Разве тебе не сносит от этого крышу? От того, насколько большая наша Вселенная.

— Ты и вполовину не звучишь так же пафосно, когда ты накуренный, — шутит Эвен. — Где же твои громкие слова, Вальтерсен?

— Нет, но посмотри на небо, или на нас прямо сейчас. Разве не странно, что вчера мы хотели убить друг друга, а сегодня я раскуриваю свой первый косяк вместе с тобой?

— Не настолько, как то, что ты дружишь с Арвидом или что ты решил вернуться в школу после того, как выдумал всю эту историю с исключением.

Молчание. Эвен уже жалеет о том, что вовремя не прикусил себе язык и решил озвучить свои мысли вслух. Он всё испортил, положил конец той непринуждённой беседе, которую они вели впервые в жизни. В этот раз, всё казалось таким реальным, таким настоящим.

— Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что Арвид мне не друг, — отвечает Исак, и его голос звучит на несколько октав ниже.

— А что насчёт меня? Я теперь твой друг? — выпаливает Эвен, чувствуя неожиданный прилив храбрости.

Он хотел бы увидеть лицо Исака в этот момент. Исака, который, как обычно, весь закутан, а он лежит сейчас в одной лишь белой рубашке с длинным рукавом, пока вода с его мокрых волос стекает прямо на траву.

— Мне кажется, я не создан для дружбы, — слова Исака больно ранят и разрывают ему сердце одновременно. — Аристотель различал три вида дружбы: основанную на взаимной пользе, на удовольствии и на добродетели. Думаю, я не подхожу ни для одной из этих категорий.

Эвен не знает, что сказать, так что он молча крутит следующий косяк.

.

Они оба уже прилично обкуренные, и Исак болтает о долбанном Иммануиле Канте и о том, как сильно он его ненавидит, словно бы знал его в реальной жизни. Эвен находит это одновременно и забавным, и очаровательным. Он не знает, стал бы ещё кто-нибудь читать целые тирады о людях, умерших сотни лет назад лишь для того, чтобы порассуждать о морали и безнравственности. Это мило. Исак такой милый, когда под кайфом.

— Так, значит, ты больше приверженец Ницше? — спрашивает Эвен, когда они переходят к четвёртому косяку. Его волосы больше не кажутся такими влажными.

— Нет, нет, нет, — повторяет Исак. — То есть, мне нравится экзистенциальная философия, но порой и Ницше писал всякий бред.

— Тогда кто тебе нравится? Сартр?

— Слишком свежо и современно для меня, — фыркает Исак. — Я больше по Гераклиту.

— Норвежская версия Гераклита.

Исак подмигивает ему, и это выходит у него так ужасно, что кажется Эвену самым прелестным зрелищем на свете.

— Получается, тебе нравятся парни постарше, — поддразнивает его Эвен. — Не знаю, почему я решил, что ты по Ницше. Думаю, я всегда считал, что все умные люди любят Ницше. Скорее всего потому, что кроме него, я почти не знаю философов.

— Что ж, в твоё оправдание надо сказать, что его учение довольно весомо, — говорит Исак. — Просто, у Ницше, меня невероятно раздражает Идея Вечного Возвращения.

— О чём она?

— О том, что Вселенная и вообще всё, что сейчас существует и происходит, уже было бесконечное число раз и ещё бесконечное число раз повторится, в той же форме и в том же воплощении. И так будет всегда, целую вечность, — объясняет Исак.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что существует бесчисленное количество Исаков и Эвенов, лежащих вот так вот в парке и курящих травку в 23:20, обсуждая Ницше, в точности, как мы прямо сейчас.

— Неужели со мной настолько ужасно проводить время? — спрашивает Эвен до того, как успевает себя остановить. Он думает о том, что был бы не против, если бы каждая его версия, в каждой из Вселенных, в итоге оказывалась бы вместе с Исаком.

— Дело не в тебе, — отвечает Исак. — Меня не страшит бесконечность. Я полностью «за». И я не против того, чтобы бесконечно зависать с бесчисленными версиями тебя.

— В чём же тогда дело?

— В том, что в каждой Вселенной, всё всегда будет так. И в каждой её вариации, я всегда буду _таким._ Это слишком жестоко, я не смогу с этим справиться.

Эвен приподнимается. Он не понимает, почему его тело просто делает это само по себе. Он выпрямляет спину и наблюдает за лицом Исака, пока тот говорит.

— «Таким» — это _каким?_

— Неполноценным. Неспособным дотронуться или получить прикосновение. Проклятым. Опасным для окружающих. Я буду таким снова и снова. — бормочет Исак сквозь зубы. И у Эвена щемит сердце.

— Проклятье всегда может стать благословением. Зависит от того, как ты смотришь на вещи, — произносит Эвен.

— И как же мне смотреть на это по-другому?

— Ну, ты мог бы относиться к этому так, будто у тебя сверхспособности или что-то вроде того. То есть, ты в буквальном смысле можешь _обжигать_ людей. Это нереально круто. Разве много кто способен на такое? Ты как супергерой из Людей Икс. Я вот всегда хотел быть одним из Людей Икс.

— Всё, что ты говоришь, совершенно нелепо, — отвечает Исак, но теперь он хотя бы улыбается.

— Ты как Роуг**. Она тоже воспринимала свою силу как проклятие, пока не научилась её контролировать, — продолжает Эвен. — Может, со временем, ты тоже научишься. Также, как научился играть на барабанах. Это было бы классно! Если смотреть на вещи под этим углом, то перспектива застрять в одном и том же теле на целую вечность покажется чуть более радужной, разве нет?

— Да неужели? — закатывает глаза Исак. — Ты правда считаешь, что можно смириться с тем, что ты навсегда останешься бомбой замедленного действия во всех возможных Вселенных? Разве не существует такой вещи, которую тебе хотелось бы изменить в себе в другой жизни? Неужели ты хочешь испытывать всё то же самое и ровно таким же образом, как делаешь это сейчас, каждый раз, когда рождается новая Вселенная, и наступать на те же грабли снова и снова? Тебе не кажется эта мысль депрессивной, она не угнетает тебя?

Эвен слишком под кайфом, чтобы воспринять слова Исака, но он знает, что они останутся с ним и вновь всплывут в сознании, когда к нему вернётся ясность. Он ложится обратно на спину и чувствует, как глаза начинают смыкаться от усталости.

— Мой отец, наверное, сейчас просто в бешенстве, — бормочет Исак.

— Он что, всё это время ждёт тебя возле бассейна?

— Ага, — он начинает смеяться, и Эвен к нему присоединяется.

Они оба заходятся в истерическом приступе смеха и продолжают так до тех пор, пока Эвен не засыпает.

.

Когда он приходит в себя, Исак лежит на боку возле него и внимательно изучает его лицо. По-видимому, он снял свою куртку и остался в одном лишь свитере. Если бы Эвен не был таким уставшим, он взорвался бы от одного того факта, что может видеть и чувствовать Исака так близко. Но сейчас у него словно отсохли все конечности.

— Меня пиздец как плющит, — Исак шепчет так, словно делится своим главным секретом.

— Ну и классно.

— У меня чувство, что я всю ночь нёс всякий бред.

— Не правда. Ты говорил очень умные вещи. Самый умный мальчик под кайфом на свете. Честно-честно, — настаивает Эвен, после чего снова зевает.

— Хватит надо мной издеваться! — Исак надувает губы, и, боже, это самая милая вещь на свете.

— Я не издеваюсь! — улыбается Эвен.

— Ты такой хороший, когда меня не ненавидишь, — произносит Исак, и его бесстыдные ресницы отбрасывают красивые тени, играющие у него на щеках. Его слова лишены всякого смысла и, вместе с тем, в них — весь смысл на свете.

— Ты такой прекрасный, когда молчишь.

Эвен замечает, как сбивается его дыхание, округляются глаза, размыкаются губы. Он совершенно вымотан и очень хочет спать, но он всё замечает. Это стремление, эту жажду, это желание. Он не знает, как это интерпретировать, но он видит, как от его глупых слов, у Исака перехватило дыхание. Он чувствует это.

— Мне нужно возвращаться, — говорит Исак, опустив глаза, и не двигаясь при этом с места.

— Хочешь, я поговорю с твоим отцом? — спрашивает Эвен тихонько, но его голос отчего-то звучит до нелепого низко. Он наблюдает за тем, как Исак почти выгибается. — Скажу ему, что ты был со мной?

— Я справлюсь.

.

На следующий день в школе Исак почти не обращает на него внимания, и хотя это и не должно ранить или раздражать его, он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он понимает, что Исак ведёт себя настолько двулично ради какой-то цели. Понимает, что Исаку может быть нелегко, но ему не нравится, когда его воспринимают, как должное. Он не желает быть его секретом. Он вообще начинает сомневаться в реальности всего происходящего между ними в бассейне. Как знать, может, Исаку просто нужна эта физическая близость, и ради неё он и развлекает Эвена своими философскими разговорами и, время от времени, хлопает перед ним своими ресничками.

Но все попытки разобраться в его намерениях лишь высасывают из Эвена все оставшиеся соки. Он итак уже чувствует себя совершенно истощённым.

— Бро, что наденешь на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина? — спрашивает Элиас, одной рукой обнимая его за плечи. Интересно, замечают ли парни, насколько ему тоскливо, как он готов на стенку лезть от того, что Исак сейчас стоит и хихикает вместе с Арвидом и его шайкой.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Ещё даже не думал об этом.

— Слышал, Исак тоже придёт, — говорит Мутта как бы между прочим.

— Что? — выпаливает Эвен.

— Мы были вместе на уроке немецкого чуть раньше. И там он сказал, что придёт.

.

Эвен таращится на своё отражение в зеркале. Он выглядит нелепо, не говоря уже о том, что его мама вздрогнула когда, наконец, поняла, кем он собрался вырядиться.

— Это было спонтанное решение, — заверяет он, хоть это и ложь. — Так что я позвонил Ларсу, потому что знал, что у него точно будет один.

— Зачем ты передо мной оправдываешься? — улыбается она, делая очередную фотку. — Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, Эвен. К тому же, тебе очень идёт.

.

— Которое из слов «нарядиться кем-нибудь или чем-нибудь страшным» в приглашении ты не понял? — Арвид встречает его у двери.

Эвен шумно выдыхает. По крайней мере, Арвид не выдал ничего вроде: _«ты мог бы просто одеться самим собой»._

— Но это страшно, — спорит Эвен. — В этом костюме и правда становится страшно, когда думаешь о том, при каких обстоятельствах его надевают.

— Да плевать мне, Бэк Насхайм. Я просто морочу тебе голову. Половина девчонок снова припёрлись с нарисованными кошачьими усами. Так что с тобой всё в порядке, — говорит Арвид, улыбаясь. _Что, чёрт возьми, происходит._ С каких это пор Арвид ему улыбается?

Может, Адам был прав. Может Исак и впрямь его загипнотизировал, и он теперь стал нормальным человеком.

— А у _него_ что за костюм? — спрашивает Элиас, и Эвену и дела нет до его слов, пока он не замечает его.

_Исака._

Он стоит в углу у окна, с головы до ног одетый в чёрное, и кто-то очень похожий на сестру Элиаса, Сану, стоит возле него, словно щит, и держит всех остальных на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Подожди-ка, чувак, твоя сестра что, тоже здесь? — внезапно восклицает Юсеф. Он нарядился пиратом, но выглядит так, словно его сейчас хватит сердечный приступ.

— Эм, ты Сану имеешь в виду? Ну да, я же говорил, что она тоже придёт, — отвечает Элиас.

— Нет, не говорил! — хмурится Юсеф.

— Чувак, я говорил тебе!

— Ты путаешь, ты говорил _мне_ , — разъясняет ситуацию Мутта.

— Ну и почему ты никогда не делишься информацией? — вздыхает Юсеф и, _да, почему же, почему ты никогда ни о чём не рассказываешь, Мутта?!_

— Стойте. Она что, разговаривает с Исаком?! — всё-таки замечает Адам.

— Да, они ещё с Ниссена знакомы, — пожимает плечами Элиас.

— Почему ты не говорил об этом раньше? — похоже, пришла очередь Эвена подпрыгнуть от удивления.

— Боже мой! Да что вы все ко мне прокопались с этой Саной! Она делает то, что хочет! Отстаньте уже! Где пиво?

Элиас уходит вместе с Юсефом и Адамом. Мутта играется с накладными клыками Микаэля, а вот Эвен глаз не может оторвать от Исака.

— Так что у него за костюм? — Микаэль повторяет вопрос Элиаса. И он вполне обоснован. Помимо того, что Исак одет во всё чёрное и что в кои-то веки не укутан в несколько слоёв одежды, Эвен больше ничего не может сказать о его наряде.

До того момента, как Сана не отходит в сторону, и Эвену удаётся полностью его разглядеть.

_Оу._

Эвен улыбается про себя. Исак и бровью не повёл с того момента, как Эвен зашёл внутрь, но Эвен знает, что он чувствует его. Он видит, как уголки его губ расплываются в ухмылке. Он знает, что Эвен смотрит на него. И что он понял его костюм.

И когда Исак, наконец, поднимает глаза и видит, что надето на _нём_ , у Эвена начинает кружиться голова.

— Чему ты там улыбаешься? — спрашивает Мутта.

— Роуг, — говорит Эвен, указывая на серебристые пряди волос у лба Исака. — Исак одет как Роуг из Людей Икс.

Исак — Роуг. А Эвен — пожарный.

.

На вечеринке они особо не разговаривают. Исак просто стреляет в него глазами время от времени, и каждый раз, когда это происходит, их взгляды моментально встречаются, потому что Эвен уже смотрит на него. Их связь похожа на искры от заряженной электрической проволоки. Эвен отсекает каждое, даже самое мимолётное, движение Исака через всю комнату, и даже алкоголь не помогает заглушить то, как сильно он его чувствует всем своим существом.

Из колонок раздаётся песня, и Эвен изо всех сил старается не придавать ей слишком большого значения, не искать особо много смысла в её строчках, не воспринимать её через призму самого себя, его, их.

_(Bobi Andonov — Smoke)  
  
Если ты — наркодилер, тогда я твоя заначка  
Если ты — огонь, тогда я твой пепел  
Малыш, я буду у тебя первым, а ты станешь моим единственным  
И у нас всё получится, потому что я не могу сказать тебе нет  
Но я боюсь обжечься, подойдя к тебе слишком близко  
Теперь ты получишь от меня всё, что хочешь,  
Потому что я скоро сорвусь  
  
Малыш, только не заставляй меня торопиться  
Я хочу спасать тебя медленно  
И вдыхать тебя, словно дым_

Эвен чувствует, как кружится голова, закипает кровь, сердце отстукивает в такт в музыке, тело начинает двигаться само собой. Оно больше ему не принадлежит. Его глаза больше не могут смотреть ни на кого другого.

Он так пьян, интересно, заметил ли это Исак, который попивает сок у балкона, стоя вместе с Саной.

_Я поговорю с ним._

Эвен делает несколько шагов, и вот он уже посреди комнаты, затем он останавливается в паре метрах от маленькой терраски, чтобы обдумать слова, которые скажет сейчас Исаку. Действовать не по сценарию — не лучшая идея. Так что он пытается немного подготовиться. В этот момент в комнату вваливается группа пьяных парней, решивших выпить ещё по шотам. И Эвен не может сконцентрироваться на собственных мыслях.

— Поверить не могу, что этот парень заявился сюда, — говорит один из них.

— Тот фрик?

— Да, чувак. Не понимаю, почему Арвид так странно себя с ним ведёт. Как-будто этот пацан превратил его в свою сучку.

— Думаю, так и есть, — кивает какой-то безликий парень.

— Не тупи. Он бы обжёгся. Его ведь нельзя трогать.

Это отрезвляет.

— Бля, чувак. Можешь себе представить? Если бы я был на его месте, то просто убил бы себя. Смысл жить, если тебя никто никогда не захочет? Не сможет даже дотронуться до тебя. Типа, представь, никто не сможет тебе отсосать и…

Эвену ещё никогда не хотелось дать в морду также сильно, как прямо сейчас.

— Заткнитесь, ублюдки! — слова срываются у него с языка, вот только произносит их не он. А Сана. — Да никто и близко не подошёл бы ни к вам, ни к вашим членам!

— Ты ещё кто?

— Сана Бакуш. А вы, блять, кто такие?!

Эвен готов её расцеловать.

.

— Где он? — спрашивает он Сану после того, как разнимает драку. Элиас вступился за сестру, как только эти придурки стали докапываться до неё.

— Он ушёл, — отвечает она.

У него нет точного плана. Он просто говорит Мутте о том, что ему нужно срочно идти, объясняя это тем, что явно выпил лишнего. Вообще, алкоголь всегда усиливал и, можно даже сказать, усугублял все его чувства и эмоции. Так что он винит во всём алкоголь.

Он не уверен, зачем направляется сейчас к дому Исака. Возможно, он хочет увидеть в его глазах обиду и боль. Возможно, он хочет проверить, способен ли Исак выражать эти эмоции в принципе. Но правда в том, что в глубине души Эвен надеется, что Исаку наплевать. Он надеется, что Исак пропустил слова тех парней мимо ушей, и что когда когда он обнаружит его, Исак посмотрит на него всё таким же холодным, беспристрастным, отрешённым взглядом.

Он находит его ещё не дойдя до дома, под огромным деревом, с которого уже начали падать листья. Получается, Исак не очень-то быстро ходит. А ещё он, похоже, очень удивился, услышав, как Эвен зовёт его по имени. По крайней мере, если судить по выражению его лица.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Исак, и Эвен вдруг понимает, что Исак, скорее всего, не заметил его у той террасы и не знает, что он стал свидетелем всему случившемуся. Его лицо не выражает абсолютно никаких эмоций. Эвен чувствует облегчение и, вместе с тем, он разочарован. _Этот парень когда-нибудь плачет?_

— Ты ушёл до того, как я успел спросить тебя о твоём костюме, — врёт он.

— Моём костюме?

— Это ведь Роуг, — пробует Эвен поддержать разговор. — Я ведь ничего не выдумываю, верно?

— Всё так, — Исак улыбается ему, но это выглядит фальшиво, как те улыбки, которые Эвен репетирует с утра перед зеркалом. — А ты пожарный.

— Так и есть.

— Почему?

_Ты сам прекрасно знаешь почему, Исак._ Хочет он ответить.

— У коллеги моей мамы, Ларса, сохранилась вся пожарная экипировка ещё с тех времён, когда он участвовал в добровольных спасательных операциях, — говорит Эвен. — И поскольку я забыл заранее подготовиться к вечеринке, я подумал о том, что его форма могла бы смотреться достаточно круто. Так что я решил одолжить её на одну ночь.

— Это реальное пожарное снаряжение, — повторяет Исак, словно не может в это поверить.

— Ага.

— Круто, — слово кажется чужим. Исак не из тех людей, кто любит говорить «круто». И Эвен видит, насколько Исак устал. Он надел маску и играет роль, но сам хочет как можно скорее оказаться в своей постели.

— Ты хорошо провёл время? — спрашивает Эвен.

— Да, было весело.

— Круто.

Эвен просто смотрит на него. Он всё ещё чувствует себя немного пьяным, и потому не может до конца ручаться за свою «проницательность». Но он всё равно замечает, как Исак опускает голову, каким тусклым и утомлённым голосом разговаривает, как скрещивает руки на груди, словно бы закрываясь. Возможно, это всё у него в голове, но он видит и чувствует, как Исак снова воздвигает вокруг себя стены, прячется за ними, загораживается ними от него. Это происходит снова.

Исак провёл последние несколько недель, пытаясь жить как нормальный подросток: курить травку, вести дружбу со школьными хулиганами. И вот чем это обернулось. Эвен уже представляет, каким будет следующий понедельник. Исак не заплачет, зато он придумает новый план мести для того, чтобы полностью уничтожить тех парней. Не за то, что они наговорили про него, а скорее за то, что они наехали на Сану. Следуя своей стратегии, он убедится в том, что Арвид — на его стороне, попутно игнорируя Эвена и сам факт его существования. Пожалуй, единственным исключением останутся их негласные походы в бассейн.

Исак снова воздвигает вокруг себя стены, и Эвену просто необходимо сделать так, чтобы между ними остался хоть какой-то просвет, хоть одно маленькое окошко. Его шанс пробиться внутрь, возможно. Пожалуйста.

Это чувство возвращается к нему, оно исходит откуда-то из глубины, и заставляет кровь быстрее струиться по венам. Желание защитить этого мальчика, уберечь его, подарить ему целый мир. Оно возвращается, и оно настолько сильное, что Эвен не может дышать.

_Как же сделать так, чтобы он не закрывался. Как же сделать так, чтобы он не закрывался. Как же сделать так, чтобы он…_

— Мне уже пора домой, так что…

Эвен срывается с места до того, как успевает передумать.

Всё происходит в одно мгновение. Сначала он задыхается воздухом, а в следующую секунду — его поглощает огонь, он окружает его со всех сторон, ласкает кожу, разжигает его изнутри. С тела будто спадает тяжкий груз, конечности кажутся почти невесомыми. В груди разгорается пламя. Огонь очищает его душу. Собирает его сердце по мельчайшим осколкам и вновь склеивает в единое целое. Впервые за долгое время, он снова чувствует себя целым.

Эвен горит. Ему больно. Но это приятная боль.

— Эвен! — голос Исака — такой беспомощный, словно он не может поверить, что это всё происходит на самом деле — раздаётся у него из-за плеча, и это место тоже отдаётся болью. Оно горит. Болит. И эта боль такая сладкая. — Ты сошёл с ума?! Что ты делаешь!

— Обнимаю тебя.

— Отпусти меня! — просит Исак, и его слова такие пустые, пустые, пустые.

Потому что в тот момент, когда Эвен кладёт свою руку ему на голову, прижимая её к своей шее, в тот момент, когда его другая рука обвивает Исака — оставшегося, наконец, всего в двух слоях одежды — за талию, и прижимает к себе так близко, что он почти отрывается от земли, в тот момент, когда их животы соприкасаются, запуская внутри фейерверки, в тот момент, когда Эвен обнимает его так сильно, словно они оба умрут без этого, Исак растворяется в его объятиях всецело, неопровержимо и без остатка.

_Он разжигает огонь в моём сердце._

Когда Эвен отпускает его, Исак сломлен. Исак плачет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Термин «меандрирование» произошёл от названия реки Большой Мендерес (в прошлом — Меандр) на юго-западе Турции, которая характеризуется значительной извилистостью. После «меандром» стали называть тип древнего орнамента в форме ломаной линии.   
> **Роуг — персонаж из комиксов Марвел, член Людей Икс. Она обладает способностью поглощать жизненные силы, память и умения другого человека или мутанта при непосредственном физическом контакте. Её легкое прикосновение может вызвать у её жертвы сильнейший шок и временную дезориентацию, а дружеское рукопожатие привести к продолжительной коме и смерти. Роуг воспринимает свои способности как проклятие, так как невозможность прикасаться к людям причиняет ей страдания (отсюда и прозвище «Rogue» — «Изгой»). Тем не менее, она может контролировать свою силу, если надевает перчатки.  
> Её образы: https://is.gd/mQLCC6; https://is.gd/XITBAK;   
> .  
> Лекарства Исака имеют сильное седативное (успокоительное) действие. Они притупляют не только боль, но и остальные ощущения. Когда он рядом с Эвеном — его отпускает и без вспомогательных средств, и при этом он не перестаёт чувствовать себя живым и может испытывать всё в полную силу. Так что, он перестал принимать препараты не только потому, что хотел инсценировать происшествие.   
> .  
> Radiohead — Climbing up the walls 
> 
> Куда бы ты ни направился,  
> Я всюду буду с тобой.  
> Открой свой разум.  
> Я проникну туда,  
> Преодолев все преграды (дословно: взбираясь по стенам). 
> 
> (Подробнее: https://is.gd/DDPTDw)


End file.
